Hidden Intents
by Ennui-EAF
Summary: Finished! SSOC. Snape is forced to share his potions classroom with a former student. Sonora comes to Hogwarts to recover from an accident, but was it really? And what does Voldemort want with her? Pre-OoTP. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1 The Accident

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is fanfiction. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 1

Sonora Stone looked up sharply at the quiet sound in the night. "Who's there?" she called in Arabic as she sat forward, her head scarf draped loosely around her shoulders. Her fingers gripped her wand in the folds of her robes. She'd chosen to place her hut away from the main encampment to protect her work, and never had a problem. She had enough wards around her that she should have had ample warning of another wizard approaching. 

Two men stepped forward into the circle of light cast by her lantern. Her fingers relaxed and released her wand when she recognized them as two from Abar Mohammed's tribe. Muggles. "Good evening," she said, giving them a polite smile, and bowing her head in greeting as she stood and began to walk toward them. "What can I do for you…"

Her words were cut off by the first blow. "Infidel witch," one of the men hissed. As she was knocked to the ground, her wand slid deep into the folds of her pocket, out of reach of her now grasping fingers. Merlin help me, she thought dazedly as the shouts and curses of the two angry men began to rain down on her, followed closely by brutal kicks and blows. She tried to cover her head with her arms, but a searing pain in one made her gasp and stumble over the words of the spell that had sprung to her lips.

The next blow made the world go dim and dark.

~~~~~~~

Sonora woke to great pain. Pain like she hadn't felt in her entire life. It snaked through her, like a tide of fire. She gasped as it made her stomach roll in protest, and then there was a dry, cool hand on her head.

She forced her eyes open to see the stern but sad face of Amar Mohammed looking down on her. "You are awake, Daughter of Night," he said quietly. "That is good. We feared for many days that you would not."

"What…" she managed through lips that were painfully cracked and swollen. 

His face grew grave and stern. "Two of my tribe believed you to be an infidel spy. They attacked you seven days ago. We heard your cries and stopped them." He bent his head. "I am sorry. You came to me and requested my permission, my protection, to live among my tribe, and I have failed you."

"Please," she croaked out, the Arabic coming haltingly. "Do not blame yourself, kind friend. You could not have known these two harbored such hate."

"But I should. A leader should know the hearts of his people," Amar said with a sad kind of dignity. "Rest assured, they have been punished for breaking my words." He studied her face, which from the feel of it, couldn't look all that attractive. "You will rest in my house, and heal."

Sonora thought of her research, of the items in her hut that should not be seen by Muggles, and resisted the urge to panic. "Kind friend," she said. "I have caused great trouble to you already. I will send for someone to take me away, so you may calm your people."

Amar studied her intently. "I know you think of the good of my tribe, as do I," he finally said. "So this you shall do. But you will not be able to leave for many weeks, Daughter of Night. Your injuries were grave."

"I shall send for someone who can bear me away with ease," she told him, wincing as the words cost her. "Have you paper, gracious friend?"

"Who will this letter go to?" He asked. "I will not release your care to a stranger." Sonora resisted the urge to sigh. She was fond of the man, truly she was, so now was probably not the time to explain her family-less state. 

"I shall write to a teacher of mine, who will send my… brother," she said. She'd better remember to mention that fact in her letter.

She thanked the stars that it was not her writing hand that had been broken as Amar brought her a piece of paper and a stub of a pencil. Carefully, and not without a little effort, she printed her letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I hope you remember me, as I am writing to you in need of a favor. I was recently injured while completing research in Pakistan, and am being cared for by Muggles. Unfortunately, my presence here can only cause more trouble among these people._

_I know this is an imposition, but as I have no family, could you send someone to bring me back to England? I will need assistance, as I am in no condition to apparate. This person must present himself as my brother, as the village leader will release me to no other._

_My grateful thanks,_

_Sonora Stone_

Sonora finished the letter, her hand shaking badly with pain and fatigue. She could only hope Dumbledore would answer her plea. He would remember her, she hoped, he had written her recommendations that had allowed her to pursue higher studies in Potions. 

Amar was waiting patiently. "I shall send a rider to the city with this," he said. "It will take several days."

Sonora barely shook her head. "I have a faster way, gracious friend," she said. An owl from her publisher still waited in her hut. Amar would keep quiet about it, and would even find it not so strange, she thought, thinking of the falcons used by the tribe to help hunt. 

She gave him the letter. "If you would, kind friend," she said.

~~~~~~~

It was two days when she received her answer. The sound of shouts and angry men outside the house of Amar were what first told her it was here. She could hear the men shouting about intruders, foreigners, infidels invading their lands. She closed her eyes and prayed to Hecate that whoever it was would be calm and not hurt anyone. 

Then the noise slowly quieted and she was able to hear the voice of Amar greeting whomever it was. "Your name, stranger," he said, his voice carrying through the dry streets.

A wonderful sound, the sound of another English voice greeted her, even as it stumbled over the words in Arabic. "I am Remus Lupin," it said. "I come for my sister."

There was a babble and uproar again, silenced by a shot being fired from what she suspected was Amar's gun. "Return to you houses," Amar ordered curtly. "This guest is mine and I will treat him with the respect he is due."

There was a general muttering and the tramping of feet as Sonora waited. Remus Lupin? She didn't remember anyone by that name…

Then the covering on the doorway was brushed aside and a tall, shabby looking man, dressed in old robes and of all things, wearing a turban like Amar behind him, stepped into the room. He smiled at her, although she saw his eyes widen. She must look worse than she thought. "Sonora?" he asked. 

"Yes. Speak English please, Amar does not understand the language," she told him, pleased that she was not wincing with every word. Of course, she must still look as bad as she felt. It had only been two days since she'd woken.

Remus Lupin smiled ruefully as he crossed to sit by her bed. "And I don't speak any Arabic, except those handy little phrases Professor Dumbledore taught me," he said. 

She reached out and took his hand, mindful of Amar watching. "You are supposed to be my brother," she said in an aside to him, before looking at Amar and switching to Arabic. "Gracious friend, my brother has come for me. Soon I will trespass on your hospitality no longer."

Amar crossed his arms and looked down at her. "Are you sure you are well enough?" he said.

Sonora bowed her head with a smile. Now that someone was here to get her things…? "I am, kind friend."

She turned back to Lupin and the English language. "I will need you to pack my things into my trunk. There is a small red bottle, with a glass stopper that will hopefully let me heal enough to walk."

"You could not heal yourself?" Lupin asked with a worried frown. 

Sonora shook her head just a little. It hurt too much. "I was unconscious seven days, and they had already started to treat me."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll take care of it. I will be back in a little bit, then."

Sonora looked up at Amar as Lupin stood. "Kind friend, my brother does not speak your language. Will you show him my hut so he may gather my things? You need not stay, I know your people are restless."

Amar gave a slight bow. "They are, Daughter of Night. I shall show him the path and stand watch on it. My men will not cause more grief to your family."

Sonora watched as the two men left, Lupin looking back and giving her a smile that was faintly reassuring. She wondered where she'd go when she got back to England. Perhaps she'd rent a place in Hogsmeade, where she could heal among her own kind, at least.

~~~~~~~

Soon enough, Lupin was brushing the hanging back and stepping inside once again. "I've packed your trunk with everything that wasn't furniture," he said, coming to her bedside. "And I saved this for you, just like you said." He pulled out the ruby red bottle she'd requested, and removed the stopper.

"If you could help me," she said hesitantly. Her hands were none too steady still, and she did not want to spill a drop. 

"Of course," he said gently, and held the bottle to her lips. Sonora swallowed and immediately began to feel a cooling go down her throat. Two more swallows and the bottle was empty. 

"What was that?" Lupin asked, putting the stopper back and slipping the bottle into his robes. 

"A potion I recently created," she told him, closing her eyes as it began to work. "For lack of a better name, I called it a Quick Heal Potion." The cooling began to work down her torso. "It will be affected by the fact that the Muggles have already set my bones, and I don't have enough to heal me completely. But I am hoping it is enough to walk."

The cooling sensation was creeping toward her arm and she willed it away, down to her leg. She didn't need the arm fixed yet. She needed to walk. To her delight, the potion obeyed the command of her body and the cool feeling slipped downward, gathering around her thigh and then stretching down her leg. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at Lupin. "Not quite enough, but I think I can walk," she said. The potion had stretched thin, and her leg would be weak and not fully healed. But walking was what would matter. "Will you help me up?"

Carefully, Lupin supporting a great deal of her weight, she sat, and then stood beside the bed. She carefully tested her weight on each leg. It hurt, and she could tell the leg would not last long. "It'll be enough," she said. "How are we getting back?"

"You're in no condition to apparate," Lupin told her, keeping his grip on her arm as she began a slow, shuffling limp, leaning heavily on him, toward the doorway. "Dumbledore sent a magic carpet."

Sonora stopped and looked at him. "A magic carpet?" she echoed in disbelief. Then she laughed, and to her pleasure it didn't make her ache. "How very appropriate."

Lupin grinned. "Somehow I suspect he thought so, too."

Amar was waiting for them outside his home, and it was with many bows and blessings and prayers for safe passage that they were finally allowed to leave. Lupin guided her carefully along the path away from the village. Her leg began to shake as they moved slowly over the rough terrain. 

"Just a little farther," he told her, squinting ahead. "Here." He stopped and reached into his pocket to pull out a small square of cloth. Sonora raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the sweat she'd worked up and the way her body was aching. Lupin smiled and then cast it in front of them with a flick of his wrist. As she watched, the square grew and grew until it was large enough for them both to lie on. 

It floated two feet off the ground. "Come," Lupin said kindly, reaching to help her again. "England awaits."


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is fanfiction. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter 2

After Sonora had gotten over the novelty of riding a carpet from Pakistan to England, she had fallen into an exhausted slumber, and had missed most of Western Europe passing beneath them. Lupin finally woke her, and she sat up slowly to see the greenness of England below. 

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you to Hogwarts," Lupin told her. 

Sonora sighed. "I'll have to find a way to thank him for this," she said. "He was the only one I could think of to get me out of that mess," she found herself confessing.

Lupin gave her a slight smile. "He has that effect on people," he said. "So you have no family?"

She shook her head. "None. My parents were killed when I was eight. Since Hogwarts, I've been traveling and studying, doing research."

Lupin was quiet for a time after that, before he seemed to shake himself and turned to smile at her. "Here we are. Hogwarts," he said, gesturing at the castle in the distance.

Sonora gazed at it, getting closer every minute, and was suddenly glad that Professor Dumbledore had asked Lupin to bring her there. It had been her only home for years, she thought. It would be nice to see it again.

~~~~~~~

Lupin brought her right up to the doors of the castle on the carpet. Classes must be in session, Sonora mused as she looked around the empty courtyard. Otherwise students would be out and about on this fine autumn day. 

Lupin tucked a hand under her arm. "Let's go see if the staircases are cooperative, shall we?" he said cheerfully. Sonora smiled, remembering.

They had only made it down one corridor and a staircase when her leg, stiff and aching from being still, and trembling from the pain and weakness, decided to give out. Lupin barely managed to catch her as it crumpled beneath her.

"Drat," she gasped as she caught the stone balustrade with her good arm to try and break her fall. 

"Easy now," Lupin said, a worried look on his face. 

"Now who are you dragging around, Lupin?" a voice drawled from above them. "Not another one of your friends?"

Lupin looked up at the speaker while Sonora tried to catch her breath and her balance. "Severus. If you are not teaching right now, would you tell Professor Dumbledore that Miss Stone is here, and that I am taking her to the hospital wing? I don't think she can manage the stairs to his office."

Sonora managed to look up by the end of that speech, to see a familiar face. "Professor Snape," she murmured. 

His eyes snapped to hers. "Do I know you, Miss Stone?"

She managed a faint smile. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me. It was a long time ago."

His eyes narrowed on her and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but she made the mistake of taking another step forward and having her leg crumple beneath her again. Her gasp of pain echoed around the stone.

"You'd better get her to Pomphrey before she does herself any more damage," Professor Snape said in a dismissive tone. "As I am going that way myself, I'll mention Miss Stone's arrival to the Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus," Lupin said in a serene voice, as he battled to keep her from falling. Between the two of them, Sonora managed to get herself propped against the balustrade. 

"Well," she gasped as she caught her breath. "I'm sure I impressed the good professor."

Lupin chuckled. "Nothing impresses the good professor, my dear Miss Stone. Severus Snape is notoriously, ahh…"

Sonora managed a chuckle. "You don't need to say any more," she said. "I do recall that." She sighed. "So how to get up the stairs to the infirmity?" 

~~~~~~~

Severus Snape swept along the stone hallways, robes swishing behind him. He paused at the door to the Headmaster's office. "Peppermint Patties," he said, and the door opened. 

He climbed the stairs and tapped lightly on the office door. "Do come in, Severus," Dumbledore's voice called.

Severus resisted the childish urge to roll his eyes. Dumbledore always seemed omnipotent here at Hogwarts, and it sometimes made him wonder what the purpose of his various errands were. Then, of course, he would remind himself that Dumbledore was still only human, and had to rely on the assistance of others just like any other mortal.

Still, Severus reflected as he entered the room, it would be nice to someday be one step ahead of the man.

"Headmaster," he said as Dumbledore looked up from his desk with a welcoming smile. "Lupin has arrived," he could not quite keep the curl of disdain out of his voice. He might have changed and grown from that dark teenager he had been, but some things a man did not forget or forgive. "He requested me to let you know he has taken a Miss Stone to the hospital wing."

Severus was intrigued when a worried look entered the headmaster's eyes. Who was this Miss Stone? Dumbledore got up.

"Thank you, Severus," he said. "I shall go down and see Sonora immediately."

Severus' eyes narrowed. Stone… Sonora… "Sonora Stone?" he said, finally placing the name. "The researcher?"

Dumbledore nodded as he came around his desk. "The same." He tilted his head and studied Severus for a moment. "I believe you had her in class for a year or so, " he said. 

Severus mistrusted the twinkle in the other man's eyes. "I do not recall," he said, drawing himself up with cold dignity. What did Dumbledore want with an expert in Potions research?

Dumbledore chuckled. "It was right when you began teaching," he said with a smile. "She went on to quiet fame, didn't she? How very like the child she was." He sighed. "And now this unfortunate incident… I had best go down and see how she is."

Severus narrowed his eyes again at the headmaster's words, but the old man had already started down the stairs and he was forced to follow or remain standing in an empty office like a fool. Sonora Stone… so that had been the woman weaving on her feet next to Lupin. Funny, he'd not matched her with his first year of students.

Advanced Potions, he recalled… a very quiet, serious girl who tended her cauldron in the back of the room with near perfect hands. He grimaced. A Gryffindor, in fact. How delightful. The castle was positively teeming with them, now that Lupin was here as well. Severus scowled. All he needed was for that idiot Black to show up and make his day complete.

His mind once again turned to Miss Stone as he made his way back to his dungeons. He did not recall a great deal about her from his class, but since then, she had done well. The Nerve-Control Potion, that had been one of her early triumphs, he recalled. Later used by others to develop the Wolfsbane Potion. Severus scowled. No wonder Lupin had been so cheerful around the woman. 

Now that he thought on it, he had never seen a great deal written about her. Her discoveries, her research, that had garnered attention in a rather subdued way. More so among scholars and academics than the general public. But the woman herself… he pictured her in his mind, as he had just seen her. Dark hair, dark eyes, face pale to the point of grey with what he would suspect was exhaustion and pain. Dumbledore had mentioned an incident…

Severus decided he had been spending far too much thought on a woman who was most likely passing through. What did he care about having a noted Potions researcher in the castle? He scowled once again and threw himself into his desk chair, reaching for a stack of student essays. He still wanted to know what she was doing at Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~

In the end, Lupin had pulled the magic carpet back out and Sonora had ridden in style, painful style, to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey had greeted them with clucks and tsks and had fallen to examining her with narrow eyes and mumbled words under her breath. 

"Been in the care of Muggles, haven't you?" she tsked yet again. "It rather interferes with what I can do, you know," she said disapprovingly.

Sonora resisted the urge to sigh. "I didn't have much choice," she said yet again.

There was a tap at the door. "Madam Pomphrey?" Sonora smiled to hear the familiar voice of her old headmaster. 

"Just a moment," the woman called before bustling around, setting things and Sonora to rights. "Come in, Professor Dumbledore."

The familiar figure of the Headmaster, barely changed from what she remembered, entered the infirmary. "My dear Miss Stone," he said with a smile, coming over to where she lay propped up on one of the beds, dressed in borrowed robes. "I am glad to see you looking fitter than expected."

Sonora smiled gratefully at him. "Professor, I cannot thank you enough for helping me, I know it must have been a dreadful inconvenience…" she started.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now, now, my dear, none of that. Actually your request was very convenient for me and presented itself as a possible solution to a rather pressing problem." Sonora raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore just twinkled his eyes at her. "Poppy, is Miss Stone able to be moved?"

Madam Pomphrey bustled back over. "I've done what I can, sir," she told the Headmaster, "Miss Stone, here, was treated by Muggles for long enough that she started to heal the slow way. And I'm afraid with regards to her leg, in particular, I cannot do more without risking undoing what has already been done. Although," and here she turned on Sonora, "I _would _like to know more about this Quick Heal Potion of yours. It seems to have helped without causing more damage."

Sonora smiled. "I'll write out the recipe for you," she said. 

Madam Pomphrey beamed at her. "Thank you, my dear, that's most generous. Well, Professor, I think Miss Stone can be trusted to walk now. I have splinted her leg up nice and tight, and she will have to use this," she said, handing over a crutch. "Take it as easy as you can, my dear, and sit as much as possible."

"Thank you," Sonora told the woman gratefully as she carefully slid off the bed, the crutch tucked under her arm. She carefully tried taking a step, putting her weight on the crutch rather than her bad leg. The crutch immediately adjusted to the proper height, and she found herself able to move easily. At least her arm was healed. Madam Pomphrey had been able to do that without risking anything.

"Well, my dear, let us make our way to my office, shall we?" Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "And I will endeavor to put your mind at ease about what my plan for you is."

~~~~~~~

Ensconced in the headmaster's office, her leg propped on a cushioned ottoman and a cup of good English tea in one hand and chocolate macaroons sitting easily by her other, Sonora couldn't think of the last time she was so content. 

"Heavens, you don't realize how much you miss some things," she sighed as she sipped her tea. 

Professor Dumbledore twinkled at her, relaxed with his own cup behind his desk. "Indeed," he agreed. 'Why, I recall in my youth, I once was in Angola for a good six months, and longed most dreadfully for a large scoop of pistachio ice cream the entire time."

Sonora chuckled and sipped her tea. "Oh, where did Mr. Lupin go?" she remembered to ask. "I'd like to thank him for all his assistance."

"Unfortunately, I had to send him off on another errand of mine," Dumbledore smiled ruefully. "These are troubling times and Remus is of great help to me."

"Then I am doubly grateful you spared him to rescue me," Sonora said, setting her cup down with a small frown. "I hope I didn't disrupt anything important."

Dumbledore set his own teacup down and looked at Sonora. "My dear," he said after a moment. "Might I ask how much news from England you received over the last few years?"

Sonora shook her head. "Very little. I have been in Pakistan nearly a year, before that I was in Siberia. All very isolated places."

He sighed and steepled his fingers. "Then I must bring you up to date," he said. "It is with great regret that I must tell you Lord Voldemort has returned."

Sonora just stared at him, in shock and disbelief. Of all the things he could have said, she hadn't expected to hear that. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, still not quite believing her ears.

"The Ministry denies it, and I fear most of England does not believe, either." Dumbledore suddenly looked old and tired. "People do not see that which they do not wish to see."

"But… sir… How?" Sonora finally managed. She'd been a girl at Hogwarts when Voldemort had finally been defeated at the tiny hands of the child, Harry Potter. And she, like the rest of England, had believed him gone for good. She remembered the fear of those dark days, and shivered. May the gods help them all if he was truly back, she thought.

"It is a long story, but suffice to say he was never really gone," Dumbledore said, rousing himself. "And this past spring, he managed to regain his human form. Now he seeks to resume his former activities."

"Good heavens," Sonora finally said. "And the ministry denies this, you say? Why?"

Dumbledore spread his hands. "Cornelius Fudge is minister now, if you were not aware. He does not want to admit things have changed. Aspersions have been cast on the word of young Mr. Potter, who witnessed Voldemort's return to his bodily form."

"The ministry discredits Harry Potter?" Sonora couldn't believe her ears. Of all the people to choose to disbelieve… the Boy Who Lived?

Dumbledore chuckled just a little. "Indeed. As it is, there are those of us who will see preparations made, and this evil defeated once again." 

Sonora felt his keen eyes on her and she looked up to see that brilliant blue gaze. "Sir, just say how I may be of service," she said quietly.

He smiled at her, with gentle approval. "I had a feeling you would say that," Dumbledore said. "You were ever a true Gryffindor, my dear, despite your claims of a lack of courage."

Sonora was a little uneasy at that, but managed to shrug and smile. "I know enough not to shirk a task that needs doing, sir, even when it is unpleasant."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Hopefully what I will ask of you will not be unpleasant," he said.

"Anything, Professor," she said. And meant it. 

He smiled. "I would like you to become the assistant Potions Master," he said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

Chapter 3

Sonora was caught off guard by the request. "I beg your pardon, sir?" she asked.

Dumbledore smiled at her, eyes seeming to twinkle once more. "You have made quite a name for yourself over the last few years, my dear Sonora," he said. "Hogwarts would be lucky to have you as an assistant teacher."

"But… but… What about Professor Snape?" she managed. 

His expression grew serious. "Ah. That is part of why I ask." Dumbledore got up and paced around to stand by the fire. "I am about to tell you, my dear, information that no one save a select few know, and must remain strictly secret."

"Sir, you have my word," Sonora said seriously. 

Dumbledore smiled a little. "I do recall that from when you were a student. When Sonora Stone made a promise, she kept it, regardless of consequences." He sighed. "Very well. Professor Snape is currently working for myself and others, the Order of the Pheonix, we are called, as a spy against Voldemort."

Sonora barely managed not to gape. That cranky, foul tempered man? 

Dumbledore went on. "Severus has a past, my dear. In his youth he was a Death Eater, and with Voldemort's return, has taken the responsibility to use that connection to learn what he can and assist the Order as much as possible."

"I can see why this is a closely guarded secret," Sonora said, more than a little stunned. If Snape was playing double agent to the Dark Lord, he could not risk any whisper of treachery.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "And that is where you are needed. Severus has convinced Voldemort that he is actually double-crossing myself, pretending to feed me information while serving his former master." Sonora resisted the urge to rub her forehead. It was all terribly convoluted. "As part of the Dark Lord's service, he is frequently called away from Hogwarts, often for periods of time too long to easily explain away."

"I see," Sonora said, suddenly realizing his intent. "You want someone to cover his classes."

Dumbledore smiled and paced back over to his chair. "You have a wonderful reputation in the field of Potions, Sonora. It would not seem amiss if a visiting professor shared classes with Professor Snape, especially given your recent injuries, and would not risk Severus' cover with Lord Voldemort."

Sonora frowned thoughtfully. "Is Professor Snape agreeable to this?" she asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, actually, I have not yet told him," he said cheerfully. "I preferred to present the idea already accomplished."

Sonora laughed aloud. "Oh, I see. You don't think he'll like it at all, do you?" she chuckled.

Dumbledore smiled as well, ruefully. "No, I don't," he said.

~~~~~~~

Severus stared at Dumbledore. Was the man mad? "You want to hire Miss Stone as an additional Potions Mistress?" he said, tone biting. His pride was smarting. He was supposed to have one of the finest set of hands in the wizarding world. And Dumbledore thought he needed _help_?

Dumbledore tipped his glasses down to peer at him. "Really Severus, it's not that strange an idea," he said with a smile that made Severus a little nervous. He had learned over the years that that smile generally meant Dumbledore had some secret plan he wasn't sharing. "We have had visiting professors before."

Not like this one, leapt into Severus' mind, and was instantly quashed. So what if the woman looked infinitely better after having seen Pomphrey. She still looked like a stiff wind would blow her over. Miss Stone was small, fine boned, and especially with the crutch propped next to her chair and currently drowning in borrowed robes, looked immeasurably frail. Besides, he was not inclined to share his classroom. 

He turned to fix his gaze on her. Perhaps the woman herself would be easier to dissuade. 

~~~~~~~

Indeed, Professor Snape was NOT pleased with the idea of sharing his classroom. "Sonora Stone," he said, looking at her disdainfully. "You are a researcher. Not a teacher."

"Some students I knew would argue that you aren't a teacher either, Professor," Sonora couldn't resist quipping with a smile. His scowl grew blacker and Dumbledore intervened.

"Severus, this aids not only Miss Stone, but also us," he reminded his Potions Master. "You will not have to worry about unexplained absences with her here."

Snape's eyes swung to Dumbledore. "You _told_ her?" he asked, in tones of disbelief.

Sonora resisted to roll her eyes at Dumbledore's patiently dry tone. "It was rather necessary," he said. 

Snape drew himself up sharply. "Then I do not see why you bothered to ask my opinion about the matter," he said coldly. "It seems to be already done." He turned to look Sonora over from head to toe, in a cold, raking glance. "Will Miss," he paused, "_Professor_ Stone be physically able to teach?"

Sonora again resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Merlin's beard, he was going to test her patience. "I assure you, Professor Snape," she said calmly. "I am well enough for teaching. This," she indicated her leg, still propped on the ottoman, "is really all that remains to heal. And as long as I'm careful, there should be no problems."

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore said, startling her out of her concentration on Professor Snape. "Severus, I'm sure I can count on you to make Sonora at home in her new quarters, and to ensure she reaches dinner tonight in one piece? You will want to discus how to divide your classes, at any rate."

Snape seemed to glower at the headmaster. "Of course," he ground out. He turned and swept toward the door. "Coming, Professor Stone?"

Sonora reached for her crutch. "Right behind you, Professor Snape," she said sweetly. This would be interesting, she thought as she heaved herself carefully to her feet. Definitely interesting.

~~~~~~~

Professor Snape threw open a door on the far side of the dank potions dungeon. "This can serve as your office," he said, clearly in a black mood, "and the door on the far side of it leads to your quarters."

Sonora peered into the dusty, dark room, and mentally made a note to do some cleaning spells before she sat anywhere. "Very well," she said, leaning on her crutch. "Shall we discuss the class schedules before dinner?" Which, quite frankly, she was starved for.

Professor Snape stalked around the desk at the front of the room, and dropped into his chair. He glared at her. "I will teach the Advanced Potions class. You may take the classes with the Gryffindors. As I recall, you were one yourself, so perhaps YOU will find a way to handle the Weasleys." He seemed to smirk as he said that.

Sonora pulled out her want and transfigured a student table into another teacher-sized desk, and then turned a wooden student chair into a nice, softly padded armchair complete with low ottoman. She sent them to sit next to Snape's with a wave of her want before limping over to drop down.

"Ah, that's better," she said, carefully setting her foot on the ottoman. "Pomphrey said to sit as much as possible."

Snape glared at her from his chair. "You couldn't ask before rearranging my classroom?" he snapped.

Sonora settled back. "That's true. My apologies, Professor." Snape seemed to be slightly taken aback by her quiet apology. "What?" Sonora asked, curious. "It IS your classroom, and I was rather presumptuous in arranging it to suit me."

Snape gave a shake of his head and then leaned over to toss her a pile of papers. "These are from the fourth-year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff classes," he said, sneering slightly. "Since they will be your classes from now on, you may as well grade them."

Sonora set them on the clean surface of her own desk. "Do you have lessons you'd like me to follow with the classes I teach?" she asked. Snape seemed to pause in surprise again. "Professor," she said as nicely as she could. "I'm not here to make your life harder. In fact, I believe I am here specifically to make your life easier. Please don't be so surprised when I try to do so."

Snape seemed to study her for a moment, before grudgingly inclining his head. "Fair enough," he said. He seemed to hesitate a moment, and then still looked black. "Then I'll give you a warning. There are two seventh-years you will want to be wary off. The Weasley twins."

"Oh dear," Sonora said, starting to smile. "Twins?"

He grimaced. "Indeed. They fancy themselves jokesters. Thank Merlin they're not in Potions classes this year. You will want to watch them closely, regardless, as I appear to be their favorite target. And the fifth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins particularly hate each other. Mr. Longbottom tends to blow up everything in that class, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley seem to believe they are above rules, and Miss Granger is an insufferable know-it-all." 

Sonora made a mental note of the names. "I'll keep it in mind. Thank you, Professor," she said. She flicked her wand and conjured up parchment and quill. "Shall we discuss lessons for the week?"

~~~~~~~

Severus was now saddled with sharing his classroom with a woman. He scowled as he studied the lists in front of him. It wasn't a pleasing prospect. 

Never mind that the woman in question was unquestionably an expert in his field. Never mind that she knew and seemed to accept his secret without a qualm. Never mind that she had calmly stated she was here to make his life easier. 

He still didn't like it. Severus resisted the urge to laugh self-deprecatingly. He had never gotten on well with women, not Professor Stone's kind. The dark, twisted women he'd known in his youth, before coming to his senses and turning back to the side of the light, he'd understood them very well. They had not been so different from himself.

But women like the one now cozily ensconced at a desk next to his own, they had remained a mystery. And truth be told, they had never liked him very much, and he had not liked them. And now he had to practically live with one.

He scowled again. And dammit, did she have to be so, well, _nice_? If there was a type of person who instinctively made him back away, it was the nice ones. The friendly ones. The ones who seemed to think there was something to save in him. Severus's mood darkened. There was nothing to save in him, and those few who had tried over the years had been fools. Only Dumbledore had ever made him feel that there was something worth living for.

Women. Bah, Severus thought. He had a feeling this one would be more trouble than he liked.

~~~~~~~

Sonora found that Snape could be almost civil when he wished to be, and that he truly knew his potions. He'd been very knowledgeable her seventh year, she recalled, but he had not yet learned how to teach. Understandable, since it was his first year. She hoped her graduate work would come back to her. She had taught some classes a number of years back, and learning to break a complicated potion into the proper steps for the ignorant was challenging.

She studied the Potions Master as they talked. He had been young, perhaps six or seven years older than herself when he began teaching. She could not recall if he had been at Hogwarts the same time she had. She had been a very quiet Gryffindor those early years, thanks to her lonely life after her parents had died. Even her fellow housemates hadn't realized she was there for a few years, and it had taken her a while to start paying attention to them, as well. She hadn't taken notice of older students until perhaps her third or fourth year.

It had been around then, that she had come to the realization that she could not hide from life, and had started to force herself out of her shell. As a result, she had gained acceptance, and perhaps even some friendships from her classmates. 

She studied Snape now. He looked older, it was true. His face had matured and settled into one that had seen and done much and lived to remember and regret. He needed to bathe, she thought absently, probably from hanging over steaming cauldrons all day. She often shuddered at her own reflection after a long day. She couldn't see him as a man who cared very much, however. If one could get past the lines of bitterness and regret, past the stern, cold look in his eyes, he was not unhandsome, she thought. At the very least, he should be interesting to work with.

He looked up and caught her studying him and glared. "Are you quite through?" he snapped.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I was staring," she said. "A bad habit of mine, I'm afraid. I've been alone a great deal the past few years, and faces tend to fascinated me now."

His look was black. "Well, leave mine alone," he growled, tossing down parchment and quill. "Dinner will be served in about an hour, I suggest you settle into your quarters until then." He rose as he spoke and stalked off to what must be his own rooms on the other side of the large dungeon.

Sonora watched as the door slammed behind him, the heavy wood reverberating. Well, he was going to be interesting, she mused, before getting up with a sigh and a grimace. She'd best do as he'd so kindly suggested and see to her own rooms. 

Briefly, she thought of her trunk, and wondered what Remus Lupin had done with it. She hadn't seen it on the carpet ride, but that didn't necessarily mean anything, she thought as she made her way to her new office.

She stepped inside. "_Lumos_," she said, wrinkling her nose at the musty scent. That would have to go. She crossed the small office and opened the door to her chambers. To her relief, her trunk was sitting at the foot of a generous bed that looked freshly made up.

Sonora smiled. A few cleaning spells, a liberal amount of candles and light, perhaps something scented to drive off the stink of student potions gone wrong… yes, this could be quite comfortable. With a flick of her wand, she opened her trunk and began to move in.


	4. Chapter 4 The First Class

Chapter 4

Sonora felt like she was coming home as she made her way into the Great Hall for dinner, comfortably dressed in her own robes at last. It was just as she remembered as a student. She followed Professor Snape as he strode toward the teacher's table. Where would she sit, she wondered with sudden amusement. She didn't think Snape was likely to point a spare chair out to her.

"Ah, Professor Stone," Dumbledore's voice in her ear made her jump a little. "I trust you and Severus have settled things between you?"

She turned and smiled at the Headmaster. "For the most part, sir," she said. 

"Excellent. Then allow me to help you to your seat," he said, taking her free arm courteously. "We've placed you between the good Potions master and our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid."

"Hagrid is teaching now?" Sonora said, pleased. "I remember him, he was very kind to all the young students. I think we reminded him of lost puppies."

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "An apt description," he said as he helped her up the steps to the front table. "Ah, here we are. Hagrid, I should like you to meet Professor Sonora Stone. She will be a guest professor this year, assisting Professor Snape."

Sonora looked up at the big man, already smiling at her from ear to ear, just like she recalled. "Why, I 'member you," Hagrid boomed. "Lil' Sonora, who liked to feed the owls. Welcome back, Perfessor."

Sonora beamed up at him. "Thank you, Hagrid. It's good to be back here."

Another figure she recalled appeared beside Hagrid. "Professor McGonagall!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "How wonderful to see you again."

The stern face of the Transfiguration Professor relaxed into a smile. "Sonora Stone," she said. "It _is_ good to see one of our best students returning to Hogwarts. I presume you are teaching with Professor Snape?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sonora said. "He is graciously sharing his classes with me while I recuperate." She gestured ruefully to the crutch. "An unfortunate accident," she said. 

McGonagall gave her a stern look. "I trust you will not be over-extending yourself?"

Sonora chuckled. "No, ma'am, I can assure you that I am well able to handle a classroom."

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "That remains to be seen," she said, but her expression was softer. "I have heard of some of your research since you left Hogwarts. What have you been working on lately?"

Sonora smiled lightly. "Something too complicated to easily explain," she said, trying to give a rueful smile and not offend. 

McGonagall eyed her. "Hmm. As you say." The students were beginning to enter the main hall, a wave of chatter and energy coming with them. "Should you need assistance at any time, Professor Stone, please do not hesitate to ask." She lowered her voice. "Severus can be… difficult."

Sonora chuckled at the politely apt description. "Thank you, ma'am. I hope that will not be necessary."

Professor McGonagall gave her a nod and turned away to take her seat. Sonora took the opportunity to slowly ease herself down into her chair. Hagrid was talking with another woman on his other side… about feeding some carnivorous hybrid plant, it sounded like. She resisted the urge to grimace. Ick. 

She had just settled herself into her seat when the chair next to her was pulled out with an abrupt motion, bumping into her own. Sonora gritted her teeth as her leg was jarred. She hoped this injury would not take too long to heal.

Turning her head, she looked at Professor Snape who had taken his seat beside her. He looked at her coldly. "I trust you had no difficulties making your way here?" he asked, his tone of voice clearly stating he couldn't care less if she had. 

Sonora silently reminded herself of the Golden Rule, and smiled as best she could at him. "I seem to have remembered the way, thank you, Professor Snape," she said, deliberately misinterpreting his words. 

He glared at her a moment before opening his mouth to say something else cutting, she had no doubt, but just then was interrupted by the sound of Professor Dumbledore's voice, amplified as it echoed through the Great Hall. 

"If I might have your attention for a moment…" he said, and then waited as the students crowding the tables fell into silence. Sonora looked away from Professor Snape and like everyone else in the room, directed her attention to the headmaster.

"Thank you. I will not keep you from your dinner long," he said, beatific smile on his face. "I would like to introduce you to a new member of the staff." Sonora realized with a jerk that he meant herself. Oh dear, she thought, embarrassed as students eyes swiveled toward her. 

"Professor Stone is joining us this year while she recuperates from an accident. She will be sharing Potions classes with Professor Snape." A murmur broke out among the students, that silenced when Dumbledore continued. "We are most fortunate to have her, as she is a brilliant researcher and has spent many years creating potions many of you have most likely studied." 

Sonora felt her face heat. He was certainly laying it on thick, she thought. Next to her, she could feel the coldness radiating from Professor Snape. Did he have to be so negative, she thought with a hint of irritation. 

"I expect that all students will join me in welcoming Professor Stone, " Dumbledore said. There was a vigorous round of applause, that seemed rather more enthusiastic from the Gryffindor table and rather skimpy from the Slytherins. "And now, eat."

Food began to appear on the table and Sonora relaxed with a small sigh as the student body turned their attention to it. Of course, she had no doubt that her unexpected appearance was the topic of some conversation, she thought wryly as she reached for a plate of pork chops. But she would handle that in her classes.

Hagrid leaned over and nudged her very gently with his massive elbow. "There now, Perfessor, that warent so bad, now was it?" he asked.

She gave him a smile as she took the bread he passed her way. "I have a feeling I have just gotten in over my head," she told him dryly, as she glanced back out at the students to see any number of heads swiveling toward the head table and back to their friends again.

Hagrid chuckled. "Now, now, a good Gryffindor like yerself, you'll be alright. You just stand up and tell 'em whatfore, and you'll see."

She chuckled. "At the very least, I know some interesting detentions," she said with a smile.

"Oh really?" the dour man at her other elbow said, finally showing some interest. "And what might those be, pray tell?"

Sonora turned her head and gave Snape a smile. "You'll see, Professor," she said.

~~~~~~~

Severus knew he was eavesdropping, but he was curious. How would Professor Stone handle a classroom of bored, dull and dim-witted students, whose only interest in her would be she was not their normally evil Potions Master?

He gave a smirk in the dark of his office, door open just enough for him to see the front of the classroom and Professor Stone's desk. They would see in a moment if she had what it took to control children, or if her talents were just in her hands.

~~~~~~~

Sonora stood quietly at one end of the classroom, watching as her first class came in. Second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, she thought, as the students entered the room warily, as if waiting to be pounced on. When they saw her, their faces seemed to lighten and a great deal of whispering broke out as they took their seats. 

She waited only until all the students had entered and taken their places. "Good morning," she said, making her way to the front of the room. A classroom of fascinated eyes followed her slow progress on her crutch as she did so. She stopped and turned to face the students. "Good morning," she repeated again.

This time the students caught on. "Good morning," they said in a ragged chorus. 

She gave them a neutral smile. "I am Professor Stone," she said. "Professor Snape has kindly turned a number of his classes over to me to teach this year, including yours." A number of faces seemed to light up at that and an excited murmur broke out. Heavens, it seemed Professor Snape was about as approachable a teacher as she remembered, she thought.

Sonora cleared her throat and waited. The students looked at her again. "Thank you. I'll tell you a few things before we begin class, to get them out of the way. One, I am recovering from an accident. I have a weak leg," she indicated her crutch, "and must ask you to be cautious about leaving anything in the aisles. Two, we will be studying the same potions as the other students in your year." There were disappointed faces at that. Had they expected some sort of new show, she wondered in amusement. 

"Finally, I have one very strict rule in this classroom," she said, looking around and making sure she had all the students' attention. "Every person in this room will be treated with respect." Pairs of eyes stared at her. "I understand that rivalries between the houses can be intense. I also understand that there are certain people, perhaps not in this class, that do not like each other and don't get along." Her face was stern and voice unyielding. "All of that will be left outside my classroom. Anyone caught disrespecting another student, another teacher will be disciplined as I see fit."

There was dead silence as she took in the fascinated faces. "There can be no learning when one does not respect," she said into the quiet classroom. "And we are here to learn." Lecture finished, she pulled her wand from her pocket and gave it a flick. 

"That said, we shall begin working…" she said as the list of ingredients and the instructions began to write themselves on the board. As Sonora started her lecture, she had to stop the smile when she realized just how comfortable she was in front of the classroom. Perhaps this job wouldn't be as difficult as she'd feared, she thought.

~~~~~~~

Severus sat back in his dark office and contemplated the small woman leaning on her crutch. Interesting. She was that, he had to admit. She had moved quickly over the fact that she was now teaching the class and he wasn't, had given the students just enough information to shut them up for the time being, and then had laid down that very interesting rule. 

He frowned. Some corner of his brain had stirred when Professor Stone had been speaking. She had reminded him of something… something he must have read long ago. He struggled with the memory for a moment, unsure why various philosophies immediately sprang to mind.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Professor Stone did not appear about to ruin his classroom or his students. 

Severus jerked to a pause in his musings as a hot pain suddenly pulsed in his left arm. He gritted his teeth against the familiar sickening ache, allowing himself the freedom of expression here in the dark. Then he took a breath, letting his face settle into its normally implacable lines, before standing quietly and making his way into his chambers.

The Dark Lord was summoning him, and thanks to Professor Stone, he was able to answer promptly. Severus allowed himself one more deep breath before easing open the secret passage from his bedroom and beginning to make his way off Hogwarts grounds.

~~~~~~~

She had the first nightmare that night. A whirl of images, men with angry faces, fists and feet, fury and pain, waves and waves of pain ran through her dreams. Sonora awoke to the sound of her own cries. 

She sat in her bed, gasping for breath and drenched in a cold sweat. The room was filled with an aura of menace and hatred and it made her shudder in fear. She buried her face in her hands. Some brave Gryffindor she was, she thought in dread, terrified of her dreams. She thanked Merlin she'd had a premonition of uneasy sleep, and had cast a Silencing Charm on her room before she'd retired for the night. 

She reached for her wand and flicked the candles to life. All her night would have needed, she thought as she slowly and painfully eased herself out of bed, would be the good Professor Snape bursting in, demanding to know what she was screeching about. 

~~~~~~~

It was two days later, when she first met with the fifth-year Gryffindor and Slytherin students that she began to doubt her early optimism. The tension in her classroom was thick, incredibly so. As she gave another version of her introductory speech, she found herself watching the students carefully, trying to read faces and see which were the ones most likely to cause trouble. 

Seated to the back of the room on the far right were some of the students Professor Snape had warned her about. Neville Longbottom and Hermoine Granger. She studied them as the class began to gather ingredients for dreamless sleep potions. Neither student had that aura about them of impending trouble. Miss Granger, indeed, was very carefully monitoring Mr. Longbottom's work, she noted with approval. 

Her eyes traveled to another pair of Gryffindors. Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. She studied them in turn as they muttered to each other while they worked. Again, they did not seem like the type to start trouble.

She revised her opinion as she caught the looks the two of them threw to the other side of the room. Clearly, these two would bear watching in regards to her rule about respect. The two fifth-years did not like someone on the Slytherin side.

Her eyes followed their looks and came to land on a Mr. Draco Malfoy and his partner, a Mr. Goyle. Mr. Malfoy, she had noticed, seemed to wear a perennial smirk. He would bear watching, she thought as her eyes dwelt on him as he deftly powdered dung beetles heads. He seemed to have a good touch with potion-making, but still… 

Sonora frowned as she watched Mr. Malfoy make a cutting remark to his partner, who admittedly seemed to be a bit slow. Yes, she'd have to watch him. 

She began to make her way slowly around the room, checking progress, quietly giving tips and reminders as several students added the bat blood too soon and ended up with singed hair from the resulting minor explosion. Each time a student made a mistake, she heard a snicker coming from one side of the room or the other. 

Sonora gave a covert flick of her wand as she bent over the cauldron of Mr. Thomas. "Stir clockwise, Mr. Thomas," she said quietly, hearing another snicker. 

"Yes, Professor," he said, ducking his head and staring down into his cauldron. Sonora frowned. She was going to have to lecture the class on the importance of making mistakes and correcting them, she was afraid.

She eventually made her way to the Slytherin side of the room, and noted that several pairs of students seemed able to follow the complex instructions correctly. She might have been a Gryffindor, but it had always seemed to her that Slytherins tended to have a natural knack for the subject.

As Sonora moved away from Miss Parkinson's desk she was stopped by a bookbag sitting in the middle of the aisle. "Mr. Malfoy," she said calmly. "I have instructed this class already that the aisles are to be kept clear."

The blonde boy looked up at her, his expression barely acceptable toward a teacher. "Sorry," he said, his voice patently insincere. "I forgot."

She fixed her eyes on him and waited, until those sneering eyes fell a little. "Don't forget again," she said quietly. "Five points from Slytherin." They shot back up to hers, looking murderous. There was a snicker from the other side of the room and some whispered comments that had the young man glaring across the aisles. She'd have to deal with this before class was over, she thought.

The potions were brewed with only minor mishaps and the cauldrons were cleaned with a few minutes to spare as Sonora limped her way to the front of the classroom. "Class," she said, standing in front of them. 

The students obediently turned toward her, some still muttering under their breath. Sonora fixed them with cool looks until they were quiet. 

She gave a flick of her wand and the names of the two houses appeared in the air. "Apparently some of you didn't take my words at the beginning of class seriously," she said as tally marks began to show beneath the two names. "These are the number of disrespectful remarks that were made in this classroom by each house." She cast a cool gaze at Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and then at Mr. Malfoy. They would be the problems, she had a feeling. 

"Each of these tally marks will cost your houses ten points," she said. There was a gasp of horror from the entire room and she gave a stern glare. "Let this be a lesson! I will not tolerate childish behavior in my classroom. Next time, it won't be merely house points."

Horrified faces stared at her. "That said, most of you did an excellent job today. I hope to see all of you do as well next time," she said. Then she gave a nod. "Dismissed."

The students began to file out, snatches of whispered conversations coming back to her. "Can you believe… _a hundred points_… don't know how… bloody unfair… better than that old git… stupid bitch…"

Sonora paused in her way around her desk at the last two snippets but the speakers were already gone. She sighed as she eased herself into her chair and propped her foot up. She'd have to keep an eye on this class, she thought as she erased the tallies with another flick of her wand.

~~~~~~~

Severus had heard the complaints floating from the students exiting the dungeons. He had stood, off to the side and concealed to avoid having to speak to any of the little dunderheads. His eyes had fallen on Potter and his cronies and he had not been able to stop the scowl. The boy and his friends never failed to irritate him on sight. 

But this time it had not been merely the Gryffindors complaining about Potions. It had been the Slytherins as well. Draco Malfoy had swept past with a furious look on his face, and any number of the Slytherin girls clustered around Pansy Parkinson had been babbling like the bubble-headed idiots they were.

"She took a hundred points from Slytherin!" one girl was saying as she went by Severus's concealed spot. "Can you imagine?"

"Professor Snape never took points from Slytherin," another girl said resentfully as the students made their way up the stairs to the hallway above. 

"At least the Gryffindors lost more," came floating back.

Severus waited until the students had all passed before stepping into the hallway and making a beeline for the classroom. What the devil had the woman done, he thought furiously. A hundred points from Slytherin?

He strode in the classroom with a thunderous face. "What just happened here?" he demanded. Professor Stone was sitting in her desk chair, looking over a stack of student essays and she looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Professor Snape," she said with a slight smile. Severus stared at her. She was smiling at him, while he was clearly angry? His anger was legendary in this school. Was the woman completely mad? "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, eyes calm.

Severus stared at her. "What seems… Why did you take a hundred points from Slytherin?" he demanded harshly, resisting the urge to set his hands on his hips in a manner far too reminiscent of his own teachers.

Professor Stone smiled a little, still. "The students chose to ignore my rule about respect. Truthfully, I wasn't completely surprised, given your warning about this class," she said, a touch of humor lighting her eyes. Severus wondered what the hell he was doing noticing her eyes. "I set a simple Tally Charm, and at the end of class informed the students that each of their remarks had cost their house ten points."

She suddenly grinned at him. "Rest assured, Professor, Gryffindor lost even more than Slytherin."

Severus resisted the urge to blink at the unexpectedness of that smile, and instead kept his face in its normally disdainful lines. "See that you do not ruin my house with your rules," he growled before striding to his office with great annoyance. He could feel her gaze following him as he went. Damn the woman and her reasonable explanations, he thought in aggravation. He still didn't like sharing his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Planting a Seed

Chapter 5

Severus strode into the Great Hall, hiding his fatigue and the urge to crawl into bed behind a mask of foul temper. He scowled at two Hufflepuff second-years who were standing in his way, and they quickly cleared to one side of his path, whispering in each others ears as he swept by. 

The teachers' table was nearly full, most chairs containing already eating professors. Dumbledore was listening intently to Professor McGonagall, but looked up as he approached. Severus hoped he was the only one who could see the slight spark of concern in the headmaster's eyes, and concentrated on ignoring everyone. 

He jerked out his chair and sat, knowing food would help with the exhaustion and remnants of pain he was still feeling. It was always so, after returning from the Dark Lord. He had become very good at hiding whatever shape he was in, at least. The students never suspected a thing. 

Severus had just picked up a nice, warm, crusty roll when he looked up to see Professor Stone making her slow way up to the table. Students looked up and greeted her with eager smiles, smiles she answered with friendly nods of her own. 

He watched her covertly. She had won most of the students over in record time, he thought. And the professors. Even the majority of the Slytherins, with the notable exception of Draco Malfoy, had been heard to remark that Professor Stone was all right, even if she wasn't Professor Snape. Good Slytherins always appreciated favoritism, and Severus had made it a point to favor his own house. It added to his image. 

His eyes narrowed as Professor Stone seemed to stumble just a bit as she passed a large group of Ravenclaws. She was instantly steadied by quick hands, but Severus had to resist the urge to growl. The woman needed a keeper, he thought. Traipsing all over the castle on that crutch. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen and broken the other leg.

As Professor Stone came closer, his keen eyes were able to detect the faint signs of a fellow in pain. So her little stumble had cost her more than she was letting on, had it? For some reason, that made his temper rise blackly, and he had a strange urge to berate the smaller woman for not taking more care.

Furious with himself, but not able to stop the impulse, Severus rose and jerked out Professor Stone's chair as she came about the table. She gave him a startled look. "Just sit," he growled at her, waiting with what was likely ill-concealed reluctance.

She gave a tiny shake of her head and then did as she was told, easing down into her chair with what was now familiar caution. Severus waited until she was settled before sitting again himself and reaching once more for the food.

"Thank you," Professor Stone's soft voice said at his side, and Severus grunted, before passing the rolls.

~~~~~~~

Sonora checked the top shelf one more time, straining to see two feet above her eye level. "Damn it all," she mumbled under her breath, after a quick check to make sure there were no students around to hear her curse. "Why is everything in the world built for someone tall?" Squinting at the spines, she saw _Herbs of Northern Australia_ and _Native Potions from Kuwait_. She glared at the shelf. 

"There has to be something up there," she said aloud, silently recognizing the fact that she was talking to herself and would probably gain strange looks if someone happened to hear. "_Accio Plants of Siberia_."

The thick, dusty tome flew down to her hand, and she nearly dropped it under the weight. She swayed a moment before recovering her balance, propped against her crutch as she was, and made her way out of the row of books to a nearby table. 

Silently she flipped the cover open and began to scan the table of contents. Agrimony, Basil, Boar's Tooth Geranium, Blood Plant… She stopped at that one. It was a possibility, she thought, and set the book on top of the other two she'd selected. 

Heart's Blood, the natives had called it, the leaves a dark red and growing only in the darkest of caves, far from the light. The village she'd lived near had had a legend about the plant, claiming it sprang from the heart of a murdered pair of lovers long ago, and that if picked with the truest of intentions, could bring about true love.

Sonora had been less interested in the legend and more interested in the fact that a tea brewed from the leaves seemed to take away all pain for short periods of time. She had samples growing in her trunk that she'd tended the last few years, locked away from the light. It was one of the keys to her research. And now that she had one of the finest libraries in the wizarding world at her disposal, well…

Sonora tucked her wand into a pocket of her robes, and carefully scooped up the three books with her free hand. Turning and making her way out of the restricted section, she set them down in front of Madam Pince to be checked out.

"Sonora Stone," Madam Pince said, as she peered over her glasses at her. She began checking the books out. "I'm very glad to see a student who always knew the value of knowledge return to Hogwarts."

Sonora gave her a smile. She'd spent a lot of time in the library, curled into a corner with homework or simply reading. She'd hungered for any kind of knowledge, and after her third year, anything about Potions.

"It's good to be back," she said with a smile.

Madam Pince slid the books back across the desk to her. "Doing a bit of reading?" she asked, with a curious look.

"Exactly," Sonora said with a smile. Well, she was, she thought, as she gathered the books into her arm again.

Madam Pince gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't need any help, dear? I can have one of the students carry those for you…"

"Oh, no," Sonora said quickly, "I'm fine. Really." All the offers to carry things for her were starting to become wearing. She had a limp, she hadn't lost a limb or anything. For someone so used to being alone and dependent only on herself, all the attention was unsettling.

She limped her way over to the library doors and gave Madam Pince a nod in farewell. Her eyes caught on the group of fifth-years clustered at a table in the corner. Gryffindors, she thought absently, recognizing the red, black and brown heads of the famous trio of friends. Mr. Potter happened to look up as she began to shoulder the door open and she gave him a friendly nod.

Beyond them, on the other side of the room, her eye was caught by a malevolent glare from Mr. Malfoy. The boy instantly looked away from her as she turned her face, but she had caught enough to know he still resented her presence in his formerly favorite classroom. It was rather a pity, she thought absently as she turned to the library door. The boy had a nice steady touch with a cauldron.

Sonora was halfway out of the library, door propped open with one shoulder when she nearly ran into a black-robed figure. She looked straight up into Professor Snape's face, startled. 

He scowled down at her. "What the devil are you doing?" he asked. He glared down at the heavy tomes currently wobbling in her arm. "You can barely manage walking, much less carting around stacks of books."

Sonora felt her temper begin to rise, but with an effort, beat it back. Professor Snape did not deserve to be on the receiving end just because he was echoing what she was tired of hearing. "Thank you, Professor, but I can assure you I'm able to manage a few books," she said, voice admittedly a little tight.

To her astonishment, Snape snorted. "Of course you can. Able to handle anything, can't you, Professor," he snapped sarcastically. As he spoke he reached over and simply took the books from her. "Any fool can see you shouldn't be carrying these books. I'll leave them on your desk," he growled.

Sonora resisted the urge to gape as he then swished off in a swirl of black robes. If she didn't know better, she thought, beginning to make her slow way after him, she'd say Snape was starting to come around.

~~~~~~~

Several weeks later, Sonora was comfortably ensconced in her office, sipping tea and marking sixth-year papers on the importance of controlling the heat of the flame when making a Relaxing Potion, when there was a knock on her door. 

"Enter," she called. She looked up with a welcoming smile as Miss Granger entered. "Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked. "What can I do for you?" Behind her she spied Mr. Potter lurking several feet back.

Miss Granger cleared her throat a little. "Ah, Professor, Harry and I were wondering if you could explain to us the assignment on the origins of the Quick Clean Potion?"

Sonora gave her an encouraging smile. "Certainly. Mr. Potter," she called, lifting her voice a little as she looked past the girl in the doorway. "If you are in need of assistance, you will be better served in here than out there." Mr. Potter and somewhat to her surprise, Mr. Weasley both came rather sheepishly into the room.

"I thought you weren't…" Miss Granger began before clamping her mouth shut.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be blushing, judging from the crimson color invading his ears. "Needed help, and you'd gone," he muttered to his friend.

Sonora watched with amusement. These were interesting friends. "Your questions?" she prompted gently. 

It took about a half hour for the three students to relax. They became much more cheerful when they realized she was not about to yell at them for not having the answers themselves. Dear Professor Snape, she thought ruefully, he hadn't changed a bit since she had studied under him. 

Mr. Weasley looked up at her cheerfully. "Boy, Professor Stone, you're loads better than Professor Snape. He just sneers and…" his voice trailed off as she abruptly turned a severe look on the boy. "Uhh…"

"Mr. Weasley," Sonora said quietly. "I have made it quite clear that only respectful remarks are allowed in my classroom. Disparaging another teacher is not what I would consider respectful, wouldn't you say?" The boy's face was crimson. She looked at Mr. Potter, who was looking blank. 

"Mr. Potter. I'm going to take this opportunity to give you both a warning, one that I hope will be passed on to the rest of your classmates." She certainly had their attention, she thought ruefully. "Your class in particular seems to struggle with the concept of respect. There is no victory to be found in cutting remarks, in put-downs, in unnecessarily unkind words."

"But the Slytherins start it!" Miss Granger burst out, and then immediately looked horrified. 

Sonora gazed at her steadily. "That may be true, Miss Granger, but you are not required to respond to it. Regardless of your personal feelings toward someone, you should always follow the Golden Rule."

Mr. Potter frowned. "The Golden Rule, ma'am?" he asked.

"'Do unto others as you'd have them do unto you,'" Miss Granger supplied. "Haven't you heard it, Harry? They teach it in elementary school."

"They teach spells in Muggle schools?" Mr. Weasley said, sounding fascinated. "You never said that, Hermione."

Miss Granger frowned at him. "It's not a spell, it's just something to help you learn manners."

"Actually, Miss Granger," Sonora said, "the Golden Rule is a spell. One that when followed as intended, brings harmony and well-being to the caster."

"But it's really hard to be nice to someone when they're saying things," Mr. Weasley said in a low voice, a fierce look on his face. Obviously he had something specific in mind. 

"And that, Mr. Weasley, is why the Golden Rule is rarely cast properly," Sonora said softly. "To do so requires a true belief in the Rule and a true dedication to the concept. The spell will not work otherwise. When done properly, the casters not only give kindness, but they begin to receive it from the people around them."

Miss Granger was looking fascinated, and unless Sonora was much mistaken, was already planning a trip to the library to read about the Golden Rule. Mr. Potter was looking thoughtful, and Mr. Weasley was simply doubtful.

Sonora resisted the urge to sigh. "If you have no further questions about the homework," she said gently.

All three students' expressions cleared. "No, ma'am," Miss Granger said politely. "Thank you."

On a whim, Sonora flicked her wand as the three went out the door and sent a Listening Charm after them.

"Christ, she's a bit nutters, isn't she?" she listened to Mr. Weasley said as the three went down the hall.

"I don't know, Ron, if she's right about the Golden Rule, then it makes a lot of sense," Miss Granger pointed out. "I'm going to stop in the library and look it up. You two coming?"

"Nah, I've got Charms essay to write," Mr. Potter answered. "She's way better than Snape, though, isn't she?"

There was a snort. "Definitely better looking." Mr. Weasley said. "As long as we don't keep loosing house points, of course."

"Follow the Golden Rule, Ron," Miss Granger reminded him.

"Tell that to Malfoy," the boy muttered.

Sonora gave another flick of her wand, ending the spell, and sat back with a smile. It was all about planting a seed, she thought with a smile as she turned back to the sixth-year essays. Dumbledore had told her that long ago, and darned if the old rascal hadn't been right. 

~~~~~~~

Severus was tired, angry and more than ready to seek his bed as he made his way from the headmaster's office that night. Playing two roles was wearing on him. Sooner or later, his cover would break and the Dark Lord take his revenge. Wearily Severus contemplated the end. It would be painful, he had no doubt, but in many ways it would be a relief. After all, what else did he have tying himself to this life?

His steps slowed as he began to descend into the dungeons. Dumbledore had asked how he was getting along with Professor Stone, and it had taken a great deal of restraint on Severus' part not to break into grim laughter. How was he getting on? He was slowly going mad, he thought bleakly. 

Every day, he caught himself noticing things he did not want to see about her. Things such as the slenderness of her fingers, curled around a marking quill. Things such as the glossy sheen of her coiled dark hair, even after a day spent over cauldrons. Things such as the pale gold tint of her skin and the way her severe black robes flowed softly over such a fragile looking form. Or even the way those remarkable dark eyes were windows into her thoughts, how he was becoming more and more able to pick out carefully disguised signs of pain, fatigue or anger. 

Worst of all was the way he kept catching himself dwelling on how she looked at him. Those who knew his secret, they inevitably gazed on him with looks of buried disgust, disdain, anger, or worst, pity. All except Dumbledore looked at him with those looks that instinctively told him he was not one of them, and never would be. But Professor Stone… her eyes were always clear when she turned them on him. There was no hint of disdain, only acceptance, and if he was bold enough to think it, respect.

Severus scowled furiously as he reached for the door handle. He did not need to notice these things. Bad enough he was making a fool of himself, always waiting around and making sure she sat easily in the Great Hall. All he needed was to let himself dwell on the look in her eyes, and he would be in real trouble.

~~~~~~~

Sonora bent over her cauldron, feeling hot and sweaty and incredibly cranky. Drat it all, that was the third cauldron she'd melted tonight and it was starting to get on her nerves, she thought. Carefully, she sifted the rose petals into the bubbling mixture. After all that reading, she hadn't even begun to experiment with the Heart's Blood. Now, for the part that she couldn't seem to pin down, the liquid moonlight…

She checked her notes as she slowly let one drop fall into the liquid. Four years she'd been working on this potion in secret. She let another fall and watched the mixture lighten. She'd had some spectacular failures, including the one that had forced her to move from Siberia to Pakistan. The village in Siberia had not appreciated their roofs disappearing in a blast of purple light, and she'd had to cast a wide _obliviate_ spell after setting things right.

She added a third drop and began to tense. But if she could get the potion to balance properly, if she could succeed… it would be a triumph. So much pain would go out of the world. Her hand was steady as she added the fourth drop. At least she'd gotten some other, helpful potions out of the work, such as the Quick-Heal Potion. She added the fifth drop and quickly capped the bottle. But they would be nothing compared to this.

She was reaching for the salt shaker when the dungeon door flew open and startled her. Too much salt spilled from the shaker into the cauldron and Sonora instinctively flung up an arm just before the familiar flash of violet light swamped the room.

When she lowered her arm, it was to see another melted cauldron, another mess, and beyond, an irate looking Professor Snape, whose skin seemed to have taken on a lavender hue.

"Oh, dear," Sonora said aloud, looking at him, and not able to stop the corners of her mouth from twitching. Her irritable mood took an abrupt swing upward as she took in the sight before her.

Professor Snape glared at her. "What the devil are you doing?" he demanded. He held up his hands and studied them before turning that black look back on her. "I'm purple, dammit!"

Sonora picked up her wand from her desk and began the cleaning spells to dispose of the mess in the middle of the floor. "I was working on my research," she said, mouth still quirking. "You startled me."

"I'm _purple_," Professor Snape said again, his voice rising.

"Don't worry, Professor," she said soothingly, trying her hardest not to laugh, "it'll wear off in a day or so."

"A day?? YOU'RE not purple," he demanded furiously. 

"Ah, no, I cast some preventative charms on myself and room before I began," Sonora said, mouth twitching feverishly. "I didn't think you've appreciate a lavender classroom."

Snape glared at his hands again. "A day? Damn it all," he muttered before beginning to stomp over to the door to his quarters. He abruptly stopped and wheeled around. "And just what _were _you working on?" he demanded once again.

Sonora smiled. "I'll let you know once I've figured it out," she said.

She thought she heard a growl come from the good Professor's throat before he whirled around and disappeared through his door.

Sonora chuckled despite herself and slowly limped her way toward her own office. She'd not seen a great deal of Professor Snape recently. He seemed to have been attempting to stay out of her way. Other than the lists of lessons for the week that he left on her desk, and his constant silent presence next to her at dinner, she'd barely seen the hem of his robes since he'd carried her books for her.

She eased down into her office chair, and gingerly rubbed her leg. Madam Pomphrey said it was healing slowly, more slowly than she'd anticipated. Still, Sonora had been upgraded from a crutch to a cane on her visit today, and she'd decided to view that as progress. 

She grimaced. If only she could upgrade the ache, as well, she thought, fingers massaging her thigh. It never seemed to ease.

~~~~~~~

Somewhat to her surprise the next morning, Professor Snape appeared at breakfast. He yanked out her chair, as had become his custom, before sitting next to her with a grand swish of robes. Sonora looked over at him in amazement. "Why, you're not purple," she said in surprise, not thinking.

Professor Snape cast her a rather smug look. "When you have been teaching thick-headed dunderheads as long as I have, you amass a large number of remedies to unfortunate side effects," he said, helping himself to a good amount of eggs.

Sonora chuckled, delighted they were actually having a conversation. "You've turned purple before?" she asked, waiting for him to pass the bowl.

Snape sniffed. "The Weasley twins alone have attempted a number of different colors during the last six years," he said. Sonora thought she heard a note of dry humor in his voice and chuckled. To her amazement, Snape smiled. It was thin and dry, to be sure, but still there was a definite curve to his lips. "Please do me a service, however, Professor Stone, and do not try to out do them. I'm low on powdered unicorn horn."

Sonora laughed aloud. "I'll do my best, Professor," she said with a grin. 

He offered the bowl. "Eggs?" 

"Thank you," she smiled and accepted it.


	6. Chapter 6 Pain

Chapter 6

A week later, Sonora woke screaming from another nightmare, gasping in remembered and current pain. Her dream seemed to still echo in her ears, her moans seemed all too real, even through the protection of the Silencing Charm…

Then she realized that she was hearing someone else moan in pain. It was low, it was ragged, but it was another person. Without thought, she shakily threw back her bedcovers and caught her robe as she reached for her cane. Someone else was in pain.

She opened the door to her rooms and limped slowly through her dark office. Opening the door to the Potions classroom, she saw by the dim light of one torch a dark figure fumbling with one of the storage cabinets. 

"_Illuminate_," Sonora said with clearly with a flick of her wand. The rest of the torches lit with a swish and the dark figure jerked around in the light to reveal the pale and drawn face of Professor Snape. "Professor Snape?" she asked, taking a step toward him. "What…"

"Go away," he snapped. "Go back to your bed, and leave me be." He turned back to the cabinets but not before Sonora caught a grimace on his face. The man was in pain, she thought with a spurt of sympathy.

"You're hurt," she said quietly, limping toward him. "Why didn't you go to Madam Pomphrey?"

"Because the fewer who know of my activities, the better!" he snapped, finally getting the doors unlocked and swinging them open. "Now leave me be, woman!"

Sonora ignored him and watched for only a few seconds as his hands shook visibly as he checked bottles. Somehow, the sight made her ache. "Here," she said softly, with a flick of her wand. "Try this." A bottle appeared in her hands, summoned from her locked trunk.

He turned his head to glare. "I don't need your assistance," he growled. 

"I assume it was _cruciatus_?" she asked quietly. "I know the symptoms." She sent the small bottle wafting toward him. "Try this."

He stopped his fumbling and stared at the bottle for a moment. "What is it?" he asked, a wary note in his voice. He sounded tired and pained beneath his façade of temper and independence. 

"It is designed to dissipate the aftereffects of the spell," Sonora told him, feeling the ache in her leg intensify as she stood there. She leaned a bit more heavily on her cane. "I brewed it myself."

Snape did not move for a moment, and then reached out and in what Sonora later realized was a move of great trust, took the bottle from the air. He uncorked it and swiftly swallowed the liquid inside. He bowed his head and Sonora waited. She knew it should work fairly quickly. 

Indeed, it was only a few moments later when he raised his head and gave her a stiff nod. "Thank you," he said, not looking at her. "Might I suggest you seek your sleep again, Professor Stone." Snape was very carefully not looking at her, and instead was looking down at the blue bottle in his hand.

Sonora studied him, feeling an ache in another part of her body begin. Had she ever met anyone as alone as this man, she wondered. Weary and wounded in body and mind. Herself, some small voice whispered. "You will be tired," she said, a little uncomfortably as she tried to reign in her thoughts. "You should sleep as well."

Snape finally turned and looked at her. There was an odd look in his eyes that Sonora couldn't place, that was quickly hidden. He held out the blue bottle. "Good night," he said.

Feeling like something was happening and she was caught up in it without understanding exactly what, Sonora reached out and took the blue bottle. Her fingertips brushed his palm as she did. "Good night," she said, a little uncertainly. She turned and began to limp slowly back to her rooms, feeling the dark gaze of the Potions Master behind her, watching her go.

When she finally gained her bed and eased back under the covers, it was with the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what to expect. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. She would think on it later.

~~~~~~~

Severus waited until he heard her door close before letting himself slump. Damn his weakness tonight, he thought, turning and making for his own chambers. The Dark Lord had been angry with him, angry enough to allow Lucius Malfoy an opportunity to toy with his spy. And Severus had been off guard, not expecting to see Professor Stone wandering about at this time of night.

And then she had stood there, looking slim and soft in a thin nightdress of something creamy and silky. Her eyes had been dark and concerned, and she had wanted to help. And he, weak fool that he was, had given in and let her. 

Severus pulled off his robes and draped them over a chair as he tumbled into his bed. He let himself lie in the comfortable softness before forcing himself to rise and strip off the remainder of his clothing before changing into the sleeping pants he normally donned at night. 

Once more, he collapsed into the bed. He closed his eyes. Whatever she had given him, it had done the trick, he thought. _Cruciatus_ usually lingered with him for a while, sometimes even days. Tonight, however, there was no residual ache in his fingertips, no lingering pain in his arms or legs. 

Severus let out a breath. Sonora had done him a service, he thought sleepily, not noticing how her first name slipped easily into his mind. Perhaps he shouldn't have let her. But it was done now. And he slept.

~~~~~~~

The next afternoon, Sonora had had enough. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" she snapped, pivoting on her good foot smoothly to catch the two fifth-years with identical glares and hands on wands. "Twenty points from each of you, and you will both serve detention!"

She'd had enough of the animosity between those two, augmented by Mr. Weasley. She counted her blessings that the redheaded boy in question had suffered a minor mishap in Herbology and was currently in the hospital wing, having a Giant Venus Flytrap removed from his left ear. At least the boys' antipathy had been primarily directed toward each other, not herself or the other students. 

The classroom was dead silent as the two boys' heads snapped around to her, clearly startled at having been caught. Mr. Malfoy's expression immediately snapped into one of angry disdain.

"I have warned this class," she said into the quiet, voice echoing off the stone walls over the bubbling of cauldrons. "I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior from my students!" She glared at both of them. "Both of you. Immediately following dinner, prepare to spend three hours with me."

"Three hours!" Mr. Potter blurted out.

"You can't do that," Mr. Malfoy had the audacity to sneer. "You're not even a real professor…"

Sonora leveled one look on him that froze his vocal chords. "That is your error, Mr. Malfoy. I most certainly am a real professor, and as such can give you any such punishment as I deem necessary. Ten points from Slytherin for your rudeness. I expect both of you promptly after dinner." She swept a glare around the room. "If anyone else would care to join them, please speak up."

Not surprisingly, there was dead silence. "Then continue," she said coldly. The rest of the class passed in relative quiet as Sonora made her customary rounds, checking cauldrons and fixing mistakes before they became disasters. Silently, she fumed. She'd thought she'd gotten through to Mr. Potter, at least, on the concept of respect. She'd see if a few hours doing tedious preparatory work resulted in any improved attitude from the two.

~~~~~~~

Severus was making his way to the head table as he overhead the gossip. "… so she gave Potter and Malfoy detention!" a Hufflepuff was saying in a hushed voice to his friends. Severus slowed his steps to hear a little more. 

"I heard the Slytherins saying that Malfoy's livid Professor Stone gave him detention," another Hufflepuff said. Her face was serious as she leaned it. "He's been saying an awful lot of mean things about her, and what he'd like to do have his father do to her."

The first boy spoke up again, but Severus was forced to keep moving. "Do you think Malfoy's father is really a Death Eater? I mean, that would mean that he…"

Severus picked up his steps, deep in thought as he took his seat. Draco _had_ been becoming more vocal among his housemates about his dislike of the Potions Mistress. Severus had even tried hinting to the boy that such blatant dislike was not wise, but Draco had simply sneered and muttered something foul beneath his breath. Severus scowled at his plate. He wouldn't put it past the little wretch to try something tonight. Draco, despite all Severus' best efforts to the contrary, subtle though they were forced to be, was still alarmingly arrogant and possessed a strong belief in his own superiority. Severus was afraid the boy might never learn to think for himself, but would simply follow his father's path into the Dark. 

Severus realized that the meal time was half over and Sonora had not made an appearance. He scowled again. The woman was too damn frail-looking to afford to miss meals. He'd stop in a little later, he decided abruptly. Check on the situation with Malfoy and perhaps see that she'd eaten something for the day. After all, he tried to tell himself, he was simply looking out for the well-being of his House.

~~~~~~~

Sonora waited for the two fifth-years to arrive. Rather than give the boys the opportunity to be late as she made her slow way back to the dungeons, she'd elected to have the house elves bring her dinner in her office. She checked the clock. They had two minutes before they were late, she thought.

Mr. Potter was the first to arrive, about thirty seconds later. "Professor Stone," he said, dipping his head as he came to stand by her classroom desk. 

She studied him. "Mr. Potter. You will take those jars of unicorn hairs, and you will split them. Evenly and finely, Mr. Potter." She got a small amount of satisfaction watching the boy's face fall as he took in the number of jars.

Mr. Potter had begun working by the time Mr. Malfoy strolled into the dungeon. "You're late, Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly from her seat. "Ten points from Slytherin." The young man's face darkened in anger and Sonora wondered, not for the first time, why this student continued to test her. She would have thought he had learned the limits by now.

"You will take this bag of basil, Mr. Malfoy, and you will dry and powder each leaf individually," she said, indicating the large sack on the floor. "You may use the _minutus flamatus_ spell to dry each leaf. Powdering will be done by hand."

The boy snatched the sack, looking furious and headed for the opposite side of the classroom as Mr. Potter, who ignored him. Sonora watched them both for a few minutes before turning back to the fourth-year papers on the uses of dragon's root.

A while later, her leg was stiff and aching and she'd read the last essay. Glancing at the clock, she saw half the allotted three hours had passed. She eased herself up from her chair with an effort and limped over to inspect Mr. Potter's work.

She studied the progress the boy was making. "Don't rush the work, Mr. Potter, unless you want to risk more exploding cauldrons in class," was all she said as she took in the reasonable pile of completed hairs. The boy was at least trying, she thought. He was doing as he was told and not trying to shirk his punishment.

Sonora turned and limped slowly between the rows to where Mr. Malfoy was sitting, a sour look on his face that turned into a sneer as he noticed her slow progress toward him. She ignored the disrespect on his face, feeling too tired to give yet another lecture to the Slytherin. She studied the scant amount of powdered basil in the jar. 

"Mr. Malfoy," she said quietly, not seeing any way around it, "Should you continue to attempt to disregard my instructions, I will have no choice but to remove you from my class. That will result in your failing for this term and being forced to take these Potions classes again next year. Is that understood, Mr. Malfoy?"

She looked steadily at him, watching as fury filled his face and his hands clenched on the edge of the table. "I don't have to take your incompetence," the boy hissed. "I'll have my father…"

"Your father does not determine your performance in my classroom, Mr. Malfoy," Sonora cut in. "_You_ do. And it is up to you to ensure that you do not reap results you do not like. I expect to see your behavior and performance improve from now on."

She turned away to limp back to her desk, and in doing so barely saw the rage flash over the boy's face. She did not see the movement until it was too late, as his foot lashed out and caught her in the back of her weak knee. 

Waves of blinding pain swamped her and her legs gave out beneath her. Unable to stop herself, Sonora felt her body collapsing toward the stone floor. She could barely breathe, she could barely think, barely hear.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered a deep roar of fury and another voice talking rapidly. 

"Madam Pomphrey, Potter… NOW!" she heard as she tried to gasp in a breath. Then two very strong arms were there, catching her and raising her up in the air. Sonora moaned in agony as one hand brushed her knee.

"Hold on," a tense voice said in her ear. "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing."

Sonora gasped again in pain, tears slipping down her cheeks as she was carried across the room. "It hurts," she moaned.

"I know," the voice above her said grimly. Sonora forced her eyes open to see the furious face of Professor Snape. He looked down and saw her eyes were open. "Damn that vicious little twit!" he muttered as she moaned again.

Sonora heard feet rushing toward them down the empty corridor, and then there were other people there. Dumbledore's voice was urgent and insistent. "What happened, Severus?"

"Draco Malfoy kicked her from behind. In the knee, I think." Snape's voice was cold and hard. 

Madam Pomphrey was there as well. "Let me levitate her up to the ward, Professor, you don't have to carry her…"

"I've got her," Snape said curtly. In truth, Sonora was glad he was carrying her. In some irrational way, it helped to have someone secure and strong against her as she fought giving in to the pain and letting darkness wash over her. 

"Minerva, will you fetch Mr. Malfoy and bring him to my office to wait?" Dumbledore said in a voice that Sonora had not heard him use before. A voice that even through her pain she realized she wouldn't want turned on her. "Poppy…"

"Lay her down right here, Professor Snape, and let me take a look," Madam Pomphrey instructed. Sonora clutched at the security of the man holding her as he very gently laid her down on a bed, causing her to cry out at the intense waves of agony. "Hush, dearie, let him go, he won't leave," the healer's soothing voice managed to penetrate.

Reluctantly, Sonora forced her fingers open, releasing the front of Snape's robes, only to clutch at his hand. He clasped hers tightly, and she gritted her teeth, trying to get a handle on the pain.

"Can you… can you heal it?" she managed to ask, opening her eyes again and looking at the serious looking healer. 

Madam Pomphrey was grave when she looked up. "I can, dear, but you're going to have a limp. Not a little one, I'm afraid. I was trying to let your leg heal on its own to prevent this, but after the damage Mr. Malfoy has done, I'm afraid I have no choice."

"Do it," Sonora gritted out, getting a few breaths now.

Madam Pomphrey looked over her shoulder at Professor Dumbledore, standing a few steps behind her. "I'll need you to help Professor Snape hold her," she said to him. She turned back to Sonora. "This will hurt, my dear," she said in a very gentle tone.

Sonora gulped back more tears as the two men grasped her hands tightly and pressed down on her shoulders. And then Madam Pomphrey gently laid her wand tip on her knee and she screamed.


	7. Chapter 7 Consequences

Thanks to EVERYONE who have sent me encouragement and reviewed! Mademoiselle Morte, not to worry, Draco will get his just rewards. 

Please keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts. J

Chapter 7

Severus felt like he had been through a battle and come out on the loosing side. He had walked into the classroom and paused to needle Potter a bit, when he had looked up just in time to see Sonora turn her back to Draco. Almost in slow motion he had seen the boy's anger and intent, followed by his viciously aimed action. And then she had collapsed and it had been all he could do not to murder the boy. 

Instead he had forced himself to ignore Draco in favor of the woman nearly unconscious on the stone floor. Something in him had broken at the sight of her gasping in pain, tears tracking down her cheeks. He had not been able to risk letting her out of his arms as he at carried her to the Hospital Wing. She had been too light, too small, and in agony. 

And when he had laid her down on the bed, as gently as he had been able, her moan as her injured limb had been jostled had gone right through him. The ache in his chest had intensified as she had clung to first his robes, and then his hand as if he were her lifeline out of the miserable seas into which she had been tossed. He had not been able to move away if his life had depended on it.

Madam Pomphrey had been serious and quick and thorough, and Severus had not been able to stop the wince as she had bared the slender, pale leg, with its knee horribly bruised and swollen looking. He had understood what she'd meant when Pomphrey had requested himself and Dumbledore to hold Sonora, he'd known what was coming. And yet he had had to turn his face away to hide his expression as she had screamed and arched beneath their hands. 

Now he sat and studied her unconscious face, her hand still determinedly clinging to his. And he had not been able to force himself to let her go, as he should. Dumbledore, with his keen eyes had not missed a moment, either, and after it was done, her leg returned to nearly normal, the weakness now permanently hidden inside, the headmaster had looked at him and soberly asked him to stay.

"I must see about Draco," Dumbledore had said, eyes heavy and grave. 

Severus had remembered his role as Slytherin Head of House, and had reluctantly begun to stand, knowing he should be the one to bring the boy.

But Dumbledore had shaken his head and pressed him back into the chair. "I need you here," he had said. "I need to know that Sonora has someone watching her, ready when she wakes." A hint of a smile had come and gone in the old man's eyes, and Severus had had the horrible sensation that Dumbledore had known all the thoughts he'd struggled to hide for the past few months.

Then the smile had been gone again, and the headmaster's eyes were grave again. "Professor McGonagall will see to Mr. Malfoy. You were a witness, after all, Severus. I should like to keep your account separate from Draco's for the moment."

Severus had understood, and to tell the truth, had not really protested. After all, no part of him wanted to leave while this woman still lay vulnerable and unconscious.

Now his eyes dwelt again on her face, still and silent. Color was at least coming back to her cheeks and lips. Madam Pomphrey had stepped out a few minutes ago and his gaze was free to linger on the dark fringe of her lashes as they lay against her cheeks, on the gentle fullness of her lips, on how several long tendrils had slipped from her coiled hair to curl lazily about her neck.

Severus bit his lip, looking down. He had a problem, he finally admitted to himself. The masks he normally disguised himself with didn't seem to work with her. This woman had somehow pulled him in from the very first moment, and now he was afraid he would be unable to keep from risking them both. 

He took a deep breath as Pomphrey came back in, muttering under her breath, still looking angry over what had happened to her patient. He would have to try to keep his distance and not let her know. His eyes fell again on her quiet face, and he let out his breath. He was fairly sure it wouldn't work, and he wasn't sure he wanted it to.

~~~~~~~

Sonora lay still, taking stock of her surrounding without opening her eyes. There were voices around her, and she listened. 

"You don't have to stay, she'll wake up soon," she heard Madam Pomphrey's voice say.

"I will wait," said Professor Snape's grim voice. Sonora realized that she was still clinging tightly to his hand. Without giving it much thought, her fingers tightened on the security of his.

There was a brief pause, and then his hand gripped hers as well. "Professor Stone?" she heard him say. 

Sonora took a deep breath and forced her eyes open. God, she felt weak. "I think you can call me Sonora now," she said, looking up into Snape's tense face, and trying to smile.

What looked like admiration flitted across his face before that odd look she'd seen once before settled in his eyes. "Of course," he said, as if it wasn't even a question. "You will call me Severus."

Sonora managed half a smile. "Of course," she echoed. She took a deep breath, and then forced herself to look down. "Well," she said weakly, "at least I still have a leg."

His grip on her hand tightened painfully for a moment before easing again. "No thanks to Mr. Malfoy," he said and Sonora resisted the urge to shiver at the icy fury in his voice. "I have tried to reach that boy. Perhaps expulsion will finally make him realize the consequences of his actions."

"Is that what Dumbledore will do?" Sonora asked, still looking at her leg. Madam Pomphrey was bustling around the room as they spoke in soft voices.

"It's what he should," Madam Pomphrey said over her shoulder. Sonora hadn't realized she could be heard by the healer. "That boy attacked a professor." The healer looked simply furious. "And now you'll have a limp for the rest of your life."

Sonora sat quietly, digesting that. The healer had said something along those lines before she'd passed out, but… She was a cripple, she thought. She would not be able to run, would always move awkwardly. Would she ever be able to return to the field? Would the injury always give her pain?

She sighed without realizing it until the grip on her hand tightened again, and she looked over at Snape. He was watching her face carefully, that odd look still lingering in his eyes. She'd have to figure out that look, she thought, feeling a trifle weak again as her eyes met his. 

"Are you all right?" he was asking her.

Sonora took a deep breath and forced her head to clear. "Certainly," she said, with an attempt at a smile. She looked to Madam Pomphrey. "Am I allowed up?"

The healer bustled over. "I would've preferred you to sleep a while, but the headmaster needs you in his office first," she said, shaking her head. She handed Sonora her cane. "You'll need this," she warned. "And make sure you sit. Once you're finished, go straight to bed and take a Dreamless Sleep Potion. You're going to need your rest. It puts great stress on a body to heal such a severe injury, you know."

Sonora gave a faint smile. "I know," she said, and made a move to sit up. Before she could do so, Snape was there, reaching behind her to lift her up and gently swing her legs around. She gave him a startled look.

"Thank you," she said, grateful. Surprised, but grateful for the help, and feeling oddly shaky because it came from him. He silently handed her the cane, which had ended up in his hand somehow. Sonora gripped it in one hand and then attempted a joke. "I think I should find something a little more decorative, don't you? Perhaps one with a few goblins."

Snape did not say anything and she looked up to see that odd look still in his eyes. Sonora caught her breath, and then quickly looked down and took a deep breath. Slowly she eased to her feet, well aware that Snape's hands were hovering, clearly ready to catch her should she fall.

Gingerly she tested each leg, leaning heavily on the cane as she tried her weak one. "Well," she said ruefully as she felt the limb shake, desperately reaching for some sense of levity as his gaze burned into her head. "Perhaps this will make me look more scholarly."

Snape cleared his throat and she looked back up at the tall man. "Are you sure you're able to walk?" he asked. His eyes were back to being dark and rather inscrutable. 

"'Lead on, MacDuff'," Sonora said, forcing one corner of her mouth up. "Dumbledore awaits."

~~~~~~~

Sonora was breathing heavily and Snape's hand was beneath one elbow, lending support by the time they gained the headmaster's office. "Hoarhound," Snape said and the door swung open. Sonora looked up at the last flight of stairs and groaned.

Snape made a move toward her. "Here," he said gruffly, reaching as if to lift her again.

Sonora quickly shook her head, feeling slightly nervous. "No, no," she said rapidly. His hands fell back and she glanced up to see his face, still and remote. "I, um, I need to prove I can do this," she said into the quiet hall, quickly turning her head to stare up the flight of stairs and not at him. "After all, this is something I need to get used to. You won't always be there to help me, Professor." Somehow she had not wanted to leave that look on his face.

"Severus." Sonora jerked her head around to find that odd look again as he looked down at her. "I told you my name was Severus," he repeated.

Sonora suddenly smiled then, a real smile, the first one she'd felt in a while. "Thank you, Severus," she said softly. "You have taken… great care of me."

He studied her as he looked down, and Sonora for the first time was very aware of the differences in their heights. She was a small woman, and now a crippled one. He was a tall and surprisingly strong man, judging from the way he'd carried her earlier. As she looked up, she was caught by the intensity of those dark eyes studying her in turn. They were almost frightening in their depth, she thought, suddenly a little breathless.

Severus gestured with one hand. "After you," he said.

Sonora blinked and turned back to the stairs. She took a deep breath and prepared to conquer them.

~~~~~~~

Sonora was very glad when they'd reached the top of the staircase, which seemed to shorten as they ascended. She would be surprised if it _wasn't_ her imagination, and that were truly the case. After all, the castle was always full of surprises.

Nevertheless, she was more than ready to sink into an easy chair as the two of them entered the Headmaster's office. As she limped in, Dumbledore looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. 

"My dear Sonora," he said, quickly rising and coming around the desk. Snape guided her to one of the easy chairs set in front of his desk. As she sat, an ottoman appeared with a pop. "How are you?" Dumbledore asked, face and eyes serious.

Sonora looked up, intending to make some light remark to ease the tension she felt in this room, but found her eyes trapped by the blue of the headmaster's. "I… am angry," she admitted. "I'm tired, I ache, and I would like to do things with this cane that I'm sure are illegal."

Dumbledore smiled at her then, a slight lightening of face and mood. "You are not hiding from this, then," he said. "I'm glad. Your injuries will be easier later if you can acknowledge them now."

Sonora sighed as she lifted her leg to rest on the ottoman. "I know," she said. "And while at this moment I have a number of truly foul things I would like to do to Mr. Malfoy, I also realize that his was a foolish action of misplaced anger."

There was a snort behind her and Sonora looked to see that Snape had thrown himself down in another chair across from her. "That boy knew what he was doing," Snape said, face dark and hard. 

Dumbledore sighed and returned to his seat. "Minerva has him right now, and will be bringing him up in a few minutes," he said, settling down to sit. "If you would, Severus, describe for me what you saw."

Snape's eyes flicked to hers before returning to Dumbledore's face. "I was walking into the classroom, having been in the library following dinner," he said, unemotionally. "As I did, I saw Mr. Potter engaged in splitting unicorn hairs and paused to have a word with him. I glanced up as I did, hearing Sonora speaking to someone on the other side of the room, and saw her turn away from Mr. Malfoy." Despite the remembered pain of what he was reciting, Sonora felt a warmth slide through her at the ease with which her name was spoken in his deep voice. "As she did, Draco looked furious and then lashed out with one foot, kicking her from behind."

Snape paused. "Sonora fell, and I sent Potter for Pomphrey."

There was quiet in the office as Sonora digested all he'd said. It matched what she recalled. Dumbledore finally sighed. "Sonora, my dear? What can you tell me about Draco's behavior?"

Sonora shifted a little in her seat. "Mr. Malfoy has been… troublesome in class," she said, trying to choose her words carefully, and not let her anger at the boy color her words. "I made very clear to all the students, particularly his class, that I would not tolerate a lack of respect for fellow students or teachers. Mr. Malfoy, along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, have all, shall we say, struggled with that idea."

Sonora shook her head. "I finally got fed up with merely taking points from the boys and assigned them detentions tonight after catching them disobeying my rule in class. Mr. Malfoy suggested that I couldn't give him detention as I was not a 'real' professor." She let her self give a slightly evil smile of satisfaction. "I was able to inform him that he was mistaken, and to present himself promptly after dinner."

She shook her head again. "Mr. Potter was prompt, and accepted his punishment as he should. Mr. Malfoy walked in late, and did very little of the work he was assigned." Sonora lifted one shoulder helplessly. "I admit to being at a loss now, of what else could be done for him."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Draco has never truly had to consider the consequences of his actions," he said quietly. "His has been a privileged and in a way, rather sheltered existence. I'm afraid Severus is right, he knew what he was doing. What I do not believe he realized is what would be the result of his actions."

Snape scowled. "He has been very critical of you," he said, looking over at Sonora. "As his Head of House, I have heard several diatribes on that subject." He grimaced. "I told him several weeks ago his anger was misplaced and that he should let it go."

Dumbledore looked regretful. "I do not see a great deal of choice in what I must do," he said, voice heavy. "And yet it pains me to expel him if there is a chance to reach that boy."

Just then there was a tap on the office door. "Enter," Dumbledore called. Sonora turned to watch the door swing open and a very pale looking Draco Malfoy walk in, followed by a stern Professor McGonagall. 

"Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said in greeting, before looking over at Sonora. "Professor Stone, how are you feeling?"

Sonora managed a faint smile for the woman, seeing the honest concern in her eyes. "As well as can be expected, thank you, Professor." Then she looked at Draco.

The boy was standing, staring at a point on the wall and not meeting any of their eyes. "Draco," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. Slowly and reluctantly the student's eyes moved to meet the headmaster's. "You are here so we can decide on the punishment for your actions." The headmaster paused. "You deliberately and willfully attacked a professor, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said in a very grave voice. "You caused an injury that can never be repaired." 

He was quiet a moment, then sighed. "The rules of this school are fairly clear. I should immediately expel you, Mr. Malfoy." Sonora watched as the boy's face went deathly pale, and then as he tried to shake it off, seeming to grasp for some of the sneering bravado he generally wore.

As he did, Snape snorted from the other side of the room. "I don't think you quite understand, Draco," he said in a cold voice. The boy looked at him. "Your actions were deliberate and of a serious enough nature that your father will not be able to stop an expulsion." Snape's eyes were dark and cold and seemed to be boring into his student. "And with your academic record tainted with such an act, against a professor, no less, there is no other reputable school that will accept you."

To Sonora's surprise, at that moment she felt nothing but pity for Draco Malfoy, as it became clear to him just what serious trouble he was truly in. "But… sir… my father…" seemed to be squeezed from him as he stared pleadingly at Snape. 

Snape leaned forward in his seat. "I warned you, Draco," he said in a silky, icy voice, "to let go this ridiculous anger and learn some control. You chose to ignore my advice, and now must face the consequences." He sat back, face cold. "Your father will certainly not be pleased with your expulsion," he said quietly. And watching him, Sonora thought she caught a glimpse of regret. 

Mr. Malfoy looked at Dumbledore, skin pasty and white. "Please, sir," he nearly whispered.

The Headmaster slowly shook his head gravely. "You have not left me much choice, Draco," he said heavily. As he spoke, Sonora saw his eye flit to hers.

Suddenly she had the sudden urge to speak out. "If I may propose an alternative, Professor Dumbledore?" Sonora bit her lip as all four turned to look at her, Snape and McGonagall with varying astonishment, Mr. Malfoy with fear and perhaps a touch of hope in his pale eyes, Dumbledore with calm expectancy.

"Yes, Professor Stone?" the Headmaster asked. "You certainly have a right to contribute to this decision." 

Sonora studied the boy in front of her. He was afraid, she thought, probably for the first time in his life. She knew little about his home life, but from his mention of his father, she would assume his would not be a terribly supportive one. 

"I propose we give Mr. Malfoy a second chance," she said slowly, keeping her gaze fixed on his pale, fearful one. At that, the boy's eyes filled with hope and relief. There was a muttered expulsion next to her, from one of the other two professors in the room and she held up her hand to ask them to wait as she held his gaze still.

"I suggest we place Mr. Malfoy on a strict probation for the remainder of the year," she said, watching him as she spoke. "He is here because he could not learn respect for his fellow classmates and professors. Therefore I suggest the terms of his probation be that he cannot be responsible for the loss of a single house point."

Draco's eyes got very wide as she spoke and he seemed to blurt out without thinking, "But that's impossible! If anyone else knew they'd…" He seemed to trip over himself as he realized he was speaking aloud.

Sonora kept her eyes and voice steady. "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. The other students might very well attempt to take advantage of your situation. You wouldn't be able to retaliate, no matter what the provocation. Not by word, not by deed."

There was silence as the boy stared at her in horrified disbelief. Then Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It seems to me to be an excellent suggestion, Professor Stone," he said. Sonora looked over at him to see the barest hint of an approving twinkle in his eyes. "Providing Mr. Malfoy realizes the seriousness of his situation, you have allowed him the opportunity to make amends."

"If I might add a suggestion," Snape drawled from his chair. Sonora looked over at him in surprise. "I believe Mr. Malfoy would also benefit from spending time as an aide to Professor Stone. As he is now responsible for any future difficulties she might have, it seems to me only right that he spend, say, several evenings a week assisting her as she needs."

Sonora smiled just a little. Leave it to Severus to find a way to twist the knife, she thought with a little pity and some amusement as she watched Draco flush as his Head of House spoke.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Minerva? What is your opinion?"

Professor McGonagall tapped one toe against the rug. "I think Professor Stone has been far more generous than Mr. Malfoy deserves," she said sharply. 

Dumbledore nodded at her before looking at the boy still standing in front of his desk. "Well, Draco?" he said in a quiet voice. "It is up to you now. You may accept the terms of your probation, or expulsion. Which will it be?"

Draco's mouth opened and then closed, and he seemed to be struggling in himself. He looked again to Snape, but found no encouragement from the teacher he used to consider an ally. Sonora found herself holding her breath, hoping as he finally looked back at the headmaster.

"Probation, sir," he said, voice weak.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmares

Thanks to everyone who's kind enough to send a review! They're immensely encouraging. Please, keep them coming!

Chapter 8

Sonora was exhausted as she closed the door to her chambers and could barely manage to shed her robes and don her night attire before staggering to her bed and collapsing. She forgot all mention of Madam Pomphrey's Dreamless Sleep Potion as her head hit the pillow. She was just too tired.

~~~~~~~

In her dreams, she found herself sucked back into the dark trap of her now-familiar nightmares. Two men, faces of hate and fury, fists and feet and sticks flying. And she screamed in pain as one of them shattered the bones in her leg, as another wrenched her arm until something popped. 

And then this time, something different happened. In the midst of her pain, her terror, her helplessness she heard a dark rolling laughter, one that sent terrified tremors through her and froze the screams in her throat.

"Soon," a voice whispered. "Very soon." And then one of the men lashed out again, and those frozen cries exploded out of her as the voice laughed again.

~~~~~~~

Severus lay tensely in bed, unable to sleep. By the time they had left the headmaster's office, Sonora's face had been nearly grey with fatigue, bringing to mind that first day he had seen her, bent with pain and weariness after whatever had happened to her. 

He rolled over to lie on his stomach, hoping sleep would come. When he had managed to get her down to her chambers, she had been all but swaying on her feet, and he had stood for a long while outside her closed door, listening for any sound that would indicate she struggled getting into bed. He wasn't sure if she would have appreciated it, but he had been fully prepared to burst in and put her in bed himself.

Severus flopped back onto his back again and tossed a bare arm over his forehead. Damn it all. He was too close to the edge with her, too close to loosing what little control he had left. And the last thing he wanted was to burden such a clean soul as Sonora's with the darkness of his own. He smiled grimly. And that was even assuming she wanted him to.

His mind drifted a little, recalling how she'd clung to him in the hospital wing, how she'd struggled to meet his eyes without a faint blush rising up on those softly curved cheeks of hers. If he had intentions in her direction, those signs would have given him hope. As it was… he groaned and rolled over again, burying his face in the pillow. As it was, they served only to torture him. 

And then he heard a shrill, thin scream of pain.

~~~~~~~

Sonora was jerked awake by a crash and woke once again to the sound of her screams echoing in the room. 

"_Illuminate_!" a familiar voice commanded harshly and one of the torches flicked on. Gasping, heart pounding, Sonora looked over to see Severus striding toward her, wand in hand. 

"What is it? Are you all right?" he demanded, coming to a halt next to her bed.

Confused, Sonora pushed herself to sit in bed and shook her head. "Severus? I… what are you doing in here?"

He stood, still and tense and poised as if ready for attack. "I heard you screaming," he said.

Sonora closed her eyes in humiliated realization. "I forgot the Silencing Charm," she said aloud. She forced herself to look at him again. "I'm sorry, truly. I was just so tired, I forgot…"

Severus scowled, but his body seemed to ease a little. Belatedly Sonora realized he was only half dressed, wearing what looked like some sort of sleeping pant and his chest bare. Heavens, she thought, and flushed. 

"You're having nightmares?" he said, in a calmer voice.

Sonora turned her attention down to her coverlet. "Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you," she tried again. "I am really quite all right, you don't have to worry about me."

There was a snort and she looked up to see Severus set his wand down on her bedside table before taking another long step and leaning over her. He reached out and grasped her chin in one hand, forcing her to look at him. "How long?" he demanded.

Sonora felt a spurt of irrational, irritated anger. "That's none of your concern," she told him, trying to lift her face away. His fingers were firm, however.

He snorted again. "Woman, someone needs to take care of you, as you seem unwilling to do it yourself." His face was rather fierce in the light of the one torch. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

"Since the… accident," she found herself admitting. And hating herself for feeling so shaky, so weak. She despised this weak feeling. 

His fingers tightened. "All this time?" he said, sounding angry. "And you have done nothing?"

Sonora scowled at him. "They're just dreams," she snapped back. And uneasily remembered the voice from her nightmares tonight. _That_ hadn't seemed quite dreamlike.

Severus glared at her, face angry and eyes opaque. "Perhaps you haven't been paying attention to what you teach, " he growled. "Dreams indicate a person's state of mind and health. No wonder it took so long for you to heal, if you refused to deal with your dreams."

His eyes took on that odd look, and Sonora felt herself begin to flush against his fingers. "You need to tell me about the attack," he said. And she felt the flush fade and the blood drain from her face.

"I certainly do not," she snapped, once against trying to break free from his grip and dropping her eyes from his. But his fingers were too strong and she was still too weak and tired. 

"You do, and you will," he insisted. "I am not leaving until you do."

Sonora's eyes shot back to his, and she stared at him in helpless shock. She did not want to talk about it, not now, not ever. She wanted to forget the whole ugly episode ever happened, forget that someone had felt that kind of hate for her.

She hadn't realized that she'd spoken aloud until she saw his face soften. "There is a great deal of hate in this world, Sonora," he said, voice oddly gentle. "I'm sorry that some of it was turned on you."

"I… no one ever had before," she found herself blurting out. "I mean… I've practiced the Golden Rule since I was young and…"

To her surprise, she saw him smile a little ruefully. "The Golden Rule, hmm?" he said. "That explains a few things." Sonora did not understand what he meant, especially, when he paused and added cryptically, "a few things, but not all."

He shook his head and eased himself to sit on her bed, fingers still holding her chin. His grip had loosened, however, and she could have pulled away easily. But she did not. "Tell me about your attack, Sonora," he said in a quiet voice. "Let me help you heal."

Sonora stared at him in the flickering torchlight, and swallowed. And then the whole ugly incident began to spill out of her. The two men appearing from the dark. How she hadn't realized their intent until the first blow. Her inability to fight back, and then the pain, the incredible pain.

She didn't realize she was crying until his fingers moved up her face to brush at moisture on her face. "You were not to blame, Sonora," he said in a very gentle voice, thumb stroking her cheek. 

"'Do unto others'," she choked out. "It must have been my fault."

He shook his head, the feel of his hand against her face the only thing keeping her from breaking down into sobs. "Enough hate can overcome even the Golden Rule," he told her seriously. "Believe me, that kind of darkness is all too real and exists in all too many people." Through her tears, she saw his face darken, and realized he thought of himself.

"Not you," slipped out of her mouth, and saw his eyes jerk back to hers. "You've been too good to me to harbor that kind of hate."

It was almost sadness she saw in his eyes now. "You are too innocent, my dear," he said, voice now sounding thick. 

Somehow, that small endearment was what finally broke the floodgates on her tears. Sonora bowed her head as she was unable to stop the first sob. She had not cried since she had awoken in Amar's hut, and now all the terror and pain and anger of the two incidents burst out of her in waves of grief.

He was sitting so close, she was almost expecting it when his arms closed around her. Her fingers came up to curl into his chest, bare skin warm against her touch. Her body shook and shuddered and his tried to shelter and soothe. He pulled her tightly against him, hesitantly at first and then as she reached for his comfort, more surely. His arms wrapped firmly about her, as if to take her trembling into his larger, stronger frame. His head bowed until it touched her own.

And Sonora cried. Tears fled her eyes, sobs shook her body and it was like a purging of all the fear and pain and confusion that she had locked up tightly since that first blow.

When her tears were all spent, she lay against him in exhaustion, feeling so weak. And yet, at the same time, she felt much stronger than she had in the many weeks that had passed since her accident. Her attack, she corrected herself silently. She shouldn't hide from it. Severus was right. 

He still held her now, even though she was still and quiet. Sonora began to recognize the warmth and feel of his skin against her hands and face where they pressed against his chest, and felt her face flush. She could even smell the scent of the soap he must have used to shower with earlier. The realization was a surprise and made her shiver.

When he felt her shiver, Severus misunderstood and seemed to believe her to be cold. His arms eased back and he released her. His dark eyes studied her face as she turned her own gaze up to his, rather hesitantly. He frowned as he saw the tears still lingering on her cheeks, and one hand came up to brush them away.

It was when his eyes met hers that it happened. His hand seemed to freeze in place against her cheek and she felt her breath still in her chest. His eyes were dark and wide in the flickering light and she could not have looked away if her life had depended on it. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her lips parted instinctively. 

And then he seemed to draw a breath, pulling whatever was hanging in the air between them back into his body and away from her. "You'll be all right now," he said gruffly, dropping his hand and standing. "You'd best sleep again."

Sonora sat where she was, still bewildered by all that had happened in this room tonight as she watched him snatch up his wand and turn toward her bedroom door. The light from the torch slipped over the bare skin of his back and she shivered again at the sight of the unexpectedly smooth muscles there.

"Severus," she managed before he reached the door. He paused and she watched him tense a little before turning to look at her. Sonora forced her eyes up from his bare chest to meet his dark and now hidden gaze. "Thank you," she said quietly. 

He smiled, just barely. "'Do unto others'," he murmured. "Sleep, Sonora. And don't worry about the Silencing Charm." And then he turned and left the room.

Sonora sat for another long few minutes, replaying his words in her mind. His touch. What was happening between them, she wondered. In the last few weeks, they'd slowly seemed to build a rapport of sorts. She had expected as much, in truth, they were in such close contact and as always she had tried to live by the Rule. So it would only be logical if Severus had felt some measure of kindness toward her. 

But this… this closeness that had sprung up today. She had never felt that in her life, and did not think she could credit the Rule. She thought of the odd look she had not been able to decipher, and realized it went back farther than today, back to when she'd surprised him in the middle of the night with a healing potion. What did it mean, she wondered yet again. 

Sonora rubbed her forehead and eased herself down to lie against the pillows again. It was all very confusing, particularly for someone who had spent so much of her life alone. She wished she had someone she could consult, a friend to turn to for advice. But there really wasn't anyone in her life who could fill that position, no one she trusted that much. Dumbledore, perhaps, but she couldn't see herself going to him for advice on the way Severus was looking at her.

Sonora closed her eyes. She needed sleep, and to think on this in the morning. Perhaps she would be lucky and find everything had suddenly become clear with the daylight.

~~~~~~~

Severus' heart was pounding in his ears and his hands were shaking as he let himself back into his bedroom. When he had heard the scream, he had feared the worst, that somehow Sonora was being attacked once again. He hadn't thought, just grabbed his wand and crashed into her bedroom. 

Instead of some foe he could stun or hex, he had only found her, tangled in her bedclothes, silky nightdress pulled tightly against her body and eyes wide and wildly frightened. It had been the look in her eyes that had overrode all the warnings his body and brain had fired at him. He could not leave her like that.

Severus laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He was scum, not worthy to have those slender hands on his skin, he thought in loathing, thinking of the Dark Mark. She had been sobbing against his chest, and his mind had been filled with how she pressed against him, how the warmth of her slim body soaked through the thin fabric of her nightdress, how her skin had been soft and lightly scented in the dim light.

And he should have known not to try to dry her tears, given his abysmal weakness for her. But he had, and then she had looked at him, those eyes dark and soft and faintly bewildered, and he had watched as they had filled with unknowing awareness and it had about stopped his heart from beating. He groaned. He was amazed he had managed to make it out of her room without crushing that soft mouth under his own and trying to cleanse his soul with hers. 

The damnedest part was, he could not even blame it all on the Golden Rule. It certainly explained how Sonora had won over so many people so fast, but this surging need he felt for her… 

He needed to be stronger, he thought, punching his pillow in search of elusive sleep. He needed to find a balance where he could protect her and not yet risk her. Severus sighed. And to do that, he would have to keep his hands off her. Somehow. 


	9. Chapter 9 Fair and Unfair

Oh Gracious and Kindly Reviewers: I thank you for your words and pray you will continue to grace me with their presence….

Chapter 9

Sonora had made her slow way from the dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast alone, and upon entering the room, had the uncomfortable comprehension that she was the focus of the entire student body. The room hushed a little before chatter broke out again, louder than before. For a weak moment, she wished she had given in to the urge to knock on Severus' door and ask him to accompany her upstairs. At least then she would have someone by her side as she traversed past the eager student eyes. 

But, then again, the thought of seeing Severus again after she had cried over him last night had made her cower a bit in fear. Some brave Gryffindor she was, she thought derisively as she slowly limped her way down the Hall.

Determinedly taking a breath, she made her way to her seat at the head table. Hagrid had spotted her from the other side of the room, and had come gallumping over, an anxious expression on his face.

"Perfessor!" he exclaimed, skidding to a halt before her. "Are yeh alright?"

Sonora gave him a crooked smile. "I see my adventures yesterday are all over the castle," she said wryly.

"Here, lemme give yeh a hand," he said nervously as she began to reach for her chair.

Sonora opened her mouth to thank him, but was forestalled by a familiar voice behind her. "That won't be necessary, Hagrid, I will see to Professor Stone." Sonora shut her mouth with a snap and willed back the flush that threatened to sweep her face. Oh dear, she thought in dismay.

Hagrid looked over Sonora's head with an expression of approval. "Perfessor Snape," he said. And he stuck out his hand. "Jus' wanted to say, sir, what I've heard 'bout yesterday, we're all proud to say we know ye."

Sonora felt stillness behind her, and turned her head to see Severus staring at Hagrid's hand in what she suspected was bewilderment. Discretely she sent an elbow back, nudging him in the ribs. Severus frowned down at her, and she inclined her head. 

Severus cleared his throat. "Ah, thank you. I think," he said a little dubiously, putting his hand in Hagrid's, and then wincing as the giant of a man squeezed it.

"Right then. If you're seein' to Perfessor Stone, then, I'll be off to check on Fluffy," Hagrid said cheerfully. He awkwardly and very gently patted Sonora's shoulder. "You lemme know if there's anythin' I can do for yeh, Perfessor."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Sonora said to his massive back as he headed for the door. She shook her head with a smile. He was a dear, he truly was. 

And then Sonora was inundated. All the professors seemed to feel the need to approach her and comment on yesterday's incident, and offer their assistance or support should she need it. Even Professor McGonagall kindly asked after her health and suggested she get a house elf assigned to her. 

Sonora was running out of patience, was fairly hungry, and her leg was beginning to tremble from standing so long. "Really, that's not necessary," she began.

She was interrupted by Severus once more. "Can't you see the woman needs to sit and eat?" he snapped at Professors McGonagall and Sprout. "She has been standing far too long after being so recently healed. You may offer your assistance in her office, if you must."

Sonora resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she eased down into the chair Severus had jerked out for her. "You tell 'em," she muttered under her breath as she reached for the platter of bacon. 

"What was that?" Severus asked as he seated himself next to her with a flourish. 

"Ah, nothing," Sonora mumbled. Her lips began to quirk, despite herself. "Is it just me, or is the entire room staring at us?"

Severus' head shot up and he swept the Great Hall with a regal glare of the blackest variety. Sonora watched in ill-concealed amusement as most students dropped their gazes or looked away. "Not at all, Professor," Severus said with satisfaction as he turned back to her. "No one is paying the least attention."

Sonora's attention had been grabbed, however, by the solitary figure of a boy at the end of the Slytherin table. "This will not be an easy year for him," she said quietly to Severus.

Severus snorted as he began to fill both their plates. "It will be worse than you realize," he said in a low voice. "His father is Lucius Malfoy." When Sonora did not react to the name, he added, "Voldemort's right hand man."

"Oh dear," Sonora said aloud. 

"Precisely," Severus said softly. "His father is not one to forgive weakness, particularly when displayed in public. And Draco has made many enemies here at Hogwarts, who would love to see him expelled." Severus scowled, turning his gaze to the Gryffindor table. "Potter and his cronies being first and foremost."

Sonora studied the tight knot of students clustered at the Gryffindor table. There were four red heads, a black one, and one with riotous brown curls. "I'm not certain about that, Severus," Sonora said slowly, watching as the students seemed to be talking excitedly. "While I don't pretend to know the students as well as you, it seems to me that Mr. Potter may surprise us."

Severus snorted as he began to eat. "I would be very surprised, indeed, should Potter and Weasley not try to take advantage of Draco's situation."

Sonora contemplated the Gryffindors for a moment before her eyes went back to the lone Slytherin. "We shall see," she murmured as she lifted her own fork.

~~~~~~~

Sonora kept a strict watch on her classes that day, refusing to allow any questions about what had happened the night before. Irresponsible gossip, she told several classes, was helpful to none and harmful to many.

At the same time, it was apparent that the story had gotten out, and that quite a few students now thought she was some sort of tragic heroine. The first batch of flowers from the younger students had surprised her, but as the day went on and more began to be delivered by the house elves, Sonora started to get annoyed.

The situation was not helped when Severus came striding into the room in the middle of her class of sixth-years. He stopped short when he saw the state of her desk, which now looked like some kind of garden and glared. "Just what is going on here, Professor?" he demanded.

Sonora had had a trying day, and so was not as pleasant as she could have been as she turned to face him. Behind her, she could almost see the students' ears stretching to catch every word. "The students have been sending me flowers," she snapped, not smiling. She was tired, dammit, and not in the mood for his glares.

And of course, Severus glared at her, and then around the room. "Bah!" he spat out, and then to her surprise, stalked across the classroom to his office. The door slammed with a resounding bang as Sonora blinked in disbelief. She'd expected more than 'bah', she'd expected a lecture or argument. 

She eyed the closed door a little uncertainly before turning back to her task of checking cauldrons. Perhaps she'd get up the courage to ask Severus about it later.

~~~~~~~

Until he had walked into the dungeon and seen the riotious mound of flowers covering Sonora's desk, Severus had been congratulating himself on maintaining a proper amount of distance. He had been there to make her sit and eat, but had not been too forward or anything that could not be construed as simply friendly. 

Of course, his blood had been rushing in his veins, sitting next to her and being able to smell the light fragrance she seemed to wear. But he had given no sign, and had managed to converse quite naturally, he thought, when she asked him about Draco.

And then he'd seen all those flowers and something had twisted inside him. _HE_ had wanted to give her flowers, he had realized in a sickening rush. He wanted to see her eyes light with pleasure and good humor as they must have done when the students brought them to her, and know that it was he alone that had put that look in her eyes. 

Severus cursed silently, knowing he was a fool and not knowing what to do about it. And then there was a quick burning in his arm and he stilled. He would have to go.

~~~~~~~

Between dealing with her classes' curiosity all day, Severus' peculiar behavior earlier and now her concerns over what to begin Draco Malfoy with after dinner that evening, the knock on her office door an hour before dinner was unexpected. 

"Enter," Sonora called, setting down her pen. "Why, Miss Granger," she said in no small surprise. "What can I do for you?"

The girl looked like she was trying to find words for a particularly knotty problem and seemed to hesitate a minute or two before finally saying. "Do you have a few minutes, Professor Stone?"

Sonora gave her a curious look. "Certainly." She gestured to a chair, hoping this was not about last night. She was not about to feed a rumor mill. 

Miss Granger sat, and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "I… do you mind if I just say what I'm thinking?" she blurted out. "I know I should try to be respectful and all, but I have this problem and I really can't…"

Sonora smiled a little. "Miss Granger. Being respectful of other people does not mean you cannot have feelings, can't dislike or have difficulty with someone, and certainly doesn't mean you cannot speak of troubles to another person." She gave an encouraging smile. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Miss Granger let out a breath. "It's Malfoy," she said. Sonora felt her smile fade. Well, damn. "Oh, no, he hasn't done anything," the girl said hurriedly. "I… well, see, someone found out that he's on probation and what the rules are. And there are some… people who would like to see him gone."

"I see," Sonora said slowly. "Would some of those people be Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Among others," Miss Granger admitted. "Draco's made a lot of people hate him here. Although, I'm not sure about Harry. He's been awfully quiet today."

Miss Granger took a deep breath. "See, the thing is, I was reading about the Golden Rule, like you were telling us, and… is it true that it can work in reverse? That being mean on purpose can bring it back to you again?"

Sonora gave her a serious nod. "Oh yes," she said. "I believe there is a Muggle saying, that is also derived from the spell… 'reap what you sow'?"

"I thought so," the girl said, looking frustrated. "But all Ron can think about is how he can finally pay Malfoy back for all the things he's said the last four years. And his brothers are just as bad. And the rest of the Gryffindors… I'm not sure there a single person who isn't plotting something."

Sonora's heart fell. Draco Malfoy was in for a struggle. "What do you feel about all this, Miss Granger?" she asked.

The girl sighed. "I wouldn't want to be expelled," she said. "I can't think of anything worse than being forced to leave Hogwarts. Even though Draco did a really horrible thing…" she averted her eyes. 

Sonora sighed. "Yes, I suppose Mr. Potter gave you a full account," she said.

Miss Granger nodded gravely. "Harry doesn't keep secrets from Ron and I. Well, mostly. But he didn't tell everyone else, and we didn't, either. Someone else told the rest of the students."

"I believe you, Miss Granger," Sonora said gently. "And you're correct, what Draco did was an act of violence, directed at a professor. Under normal circumstances, there would be no question as to his expulsion." She sighed again. "But Draco has never had to face the result of his actions before," she said, remembering what Dumbledore had told her. "And so he was given one last chance, one that won't be easy for him."

"I just… I don't think it's fair for everyone to be planning to do all these things when Draco can't fight back," Miss Granger said, sounding frustrated.

"It isn't fair," Sonora said quietly. "It isn't fair at all. Life frequently isn't." She cocked her head, considering for a moment. "Would you like my advice, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, please," the girl said, lifting her head and looking at her. 

"'Do unto others', Miss Granger," Sonora said quietly. "Put yourself in Mr. Malfoy's shoes before you act, and encourage your friends to do the same. Draco has a number of problems of his own to overcome in order to stay in school. You may find not adding to them will reap unexpected results. And," she said with a faint smile. "Where one goes, others will follow."

The girl was quiet for a moment, then seemed to take a breath. "Thank you, Professor," she said. "I appreciate you talking to me."

Sonora smiled. "Any time," she said. Plant a seed, she thought again as she watched Miss Granger leave. Plant a seed and see what grows.

~~~~~~~

Severus fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. The dirt caked the stone floor and some got in his mouth, the taste bitter and foul. The Dark Lord towered over him. "You have failed me, Severus," Voldemort said in an icy voice. "Failed me again. What use is a spy who does not bring information?"

Severus had enough wits to know not to speak in his own defense. It would only anger him further. 

Voldemort stood another few moments looking at him before raising his wand. "Perhaps it is time I gave you a reminder," his master said. His robes flowed about him, his eyes gleamed red in the torchlight. The other Death Eaters stood silently by in a circle, watching, he knew. They would all gloat and revel in his pain, as he often did theirs. They hated him nearly as much as he hated them. 

"Perhaps this will inspire you to find what I seek." Severus barely had time to draw a breath and brace himself before the words came. "_Crucio_!"


	10. Chapter 10 Need and Protect

Madame Morte – Not to worry, you'll get a little more Harry in the future. Not a lot, mind, but a little. J And I think you'll like him a little better…

Everyone who kindly sent me reviews – THANK YOU.

Chapter 10

Severus was not at dinner that evening, and so Sonora did not get the opportunity to speak to him. She wondered if he'd had to leave, to do his spy work, and suppressed a shiver at the thought. She hadn't really considered what he did before, not really. She'd found him suffering from _cruciatus_ that one evening, and then never considered what that truly meant.

She moved restlessly about the classroom, already having banished all the flowers to her bedroom. She did not need them cluttering up the classroom. She tried not to focus on the idea that he could be in danger right at this moment. It was something he clearly believed important, believed could help, she told herself. Voldemort was not something anyone would take lightly.

Sonora turned as the classroom door opened and watched as Draco Malfoy walked stiffly in. "Professor," he said in a stilted voice.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, studying him. He had been through a rough day, she imagined. And it was only the first of many. She felt a welling of pity for the boy.

She limped back to her desk. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," she said, gesturing as she sank into her own chair. She waited until he sat, not meeting her eyes. "Tell me, Draco," she said gently, "why did you try to hurt me?"

His eyes shot up to hers in startled astonishment and he stared. "I… ma'am?" he stammered. He looked afraid, she realized. He truly had not expected to be asked that question. Sonora felt another wave of pity, this time for an upbringing that had never forced this boy to take a clear look at himself and his actions.

"I'm not going to penalize you for answering my question, Draco," she said in a soft voice. She kept her eyes on his. "But I do need to know why."

The answer seemed to be torn out of him, voice raising as he spoke. "Because you took house points away! And gave me detention, and we didn't have Professor Snape anymore!" He glared at her. "And you wanted me to be nice to Potter!"

"I see," she said slowly, watching his confused and angry face. Then, "Tell me, Draco, did I take house points from Gryffindor?"

"Yes," he muttered, dropping his head. 

"Did I give Mr. Potter detention?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, voice getting lower.

"Did I want Mr. Potter to be nice to you?" she said quietly. He didn't say anything. "Mr. Malfoy, the one thing I have been trying to teach my students this year is that no one person is better than another. Now," she held up a hand as his eyes shot up to hers. "I realize that some people believe most firmly that they are superior to others. Pure blood versus Muggle blood." She gazed steadily at the boy. "I understand that is how you were raised. And I can respect your right to your beliefs. What I cannot respect is when your beliefs cause injury to others, by word or by deed."

The boy seemed to be closing in on himself so Sonora gave a silent sigh and resolved to try again another time. "You will have a difficult time for the remainder of the year, Draco," she said instead. "Word has gotten out about the terms of your probation, and I will caution you to be very careful. There are some who would love to see you fail."

Draco mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" she said. "Speak clearly."

Draco glared at a point above her head. "Potter and Weasley," he said in a clear voice.

Sonora inclined her head. "Do they have reason to wish you gone?" she said, and then moved on as if the question was rhetorical. "You will report to me three nights a week. I shall have you assist with preparing for upcoming classes, and occasionally you'll help with my research."

That seemed to catch him off guard. Sonora gave him a faint smile. "You seem to have steady hands and a knack for Potions," she said. "I feel you will be able to be useful in my latest efforts." It remained to be seen if he could be trusted to know what he would be assisting in, however. 

She reached over and picked up a slender volume she'd selected from her private collection. "Finally, I would like for you to do some reading for me," she said. She laid the book on the edge of her desk. "This is a book I was given when I first began to study Potions seriously. I feel you will benefit a great deal from it." _A Pinch of Philosophy_, the spine read. Sonora smiled, remembering when Dumbledore had given her the book. He thought she might find it useful, he'd said with a smile, and so she had. Beyond the tantalizing bits about the Golden Rule, it had been filled with philosophical origins of various potions, and over the years she had found herself returning to the little, worn volume when she found herself stuck.

"I will look forward to discussing your reading with you next time," she said. She indicated the book with one hand. "This is all I have for you tonight. You may go."

Draco seemed to look at her in cautious disbelief. Sonora gave him a gentle smile. "I believe you will understand eventually," she said and then nodded at the book. "Don't forget that."

She turned to the pile of essays on the origins of the Skele-Grow potion and began to read, pretending not to notice as Draco sat for a moment longer, eyeing her uncertainly before slowly getting up and taking the book from her desk, and then quickly walking out of the classroom. 

Sonora lowered the essay she was pretending to read once he was gone. "I hope this works," she said aloud. For his sake, if not her own. In Draco, she had a chance to confront her attacker and try to distill the anger that had prompted it. If she could just make this difference, perhaps her own nightmares would be banished.

~~~~~~~

Severus had not appeared by the time Sonora finished marking essays and went to bed. Lurid images of what he could be doing insisted on flitting through her head, and as a result, she only managed to doze fitfully through the night. Finally, in the wee dark hours of the morning she gave up the attempt to get a good night of sleep, and instead got out of bed, thankful that the next day was the weekend and there were no classes. 

Yawning, she made her way out of her room, robe pulled tight over her nightclothes, and settled into her office. She would look over her notes on her latest failure, she thought. Perhaps the odd hour would lend some inspiration on just what she was doing wrong.

Sonora unlocked the side drawer on her desk with a flick of her wand and a murmured incantation, and pulled out her notes. She tapped the pile of parchment with a murmured _revealeamus_ and waited for the writing to appear. She'd gotten used to taking great precautions to keep her work secret over the years, and this project was no different. In fact, it probably deserved more safe-guards than anything else she'd done, she thought as she picked up the first sheet. But simply being in Hogwarts should be sufficient additional precaution.

She was halfway through the stack, marking notes to herself in the margins when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stone hallway. Her quill froze in midair as she listened. For some reason, her breath became short as she waited for the classroom door to open.

It creaked open as the steps came inside the classroom, followed by a softly muttered curse. Sonora stared at the doorway of her office and waited, heart beginning to pound with uneasy anticipation.

Sure enough, Severus appeared in the doorway seconds later, the shadows beneath his eyes deep. "What are you doing up?" he demanded harshly. "Dammit, woman, go to bed! You need to sleep!"

Sonora set her notes down, not even looking where she was placing them as she rose from her chair. She fumbled for her cane as she studied his face. There was a streak of what looked like dirt or blood along one cheek… "I couldn't sleep," she said absently, beginning to limp toward him. "Severus, are you…"

She cut off with a gasp as he seemed to stagger a little and catch himself against the doorframe. "Merlin," she said in a whisper, moving as fast as she could. She was suddenly afraid for him. "What did they do?" He always seemed so strong, to see him actually displaying weakness…

He seemed to take a deep breath and straighten. "Nothing I can't handle," he said. "Go to bed, Sonora."

She ignored him and reached out to lay a hand on his chest. "_Personalis diagnosticus_," she murmured and then resisted the urge to reel as the extent of his pain bombarded her. "How are you still standing?" she whispered, resisting the urge to cry as her mind comprehended how much he hurt.

"I am fine," he said again, voice sounding a little gruff. "Sonora…"

She shook her head firmly. "No. Sit down, Severus, and let me take care of you."

"I don't need…" he began.

"Dammit, Severus, just sit!" she shouted, nearly in tears. She _needed_ to ease his pain. He seemed a little staggered at her outburst and stared down at her. "Please," she said, struggling to regain her calm. Her hands clenched and unclenched once with the overwhelming urge to simply fling her arms about him and hold him until he was well. 

Slowly he reached out and laid a hand on her cheek for a fleeting instant, leaving a burningly warm spot in its wake. "Very well," he said quietly. She took a step back and he moved a little haltingly to sit in her office chair, sinking down into the cushions with an expression of ill-concealed relief.

Sonora took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "Tell me what hurts, Severus," she said quietly, beginning to summon bottles from her private stores.

He gazed at her through hooded eyes. "I suspect I have a broken rib or two," he said. "And of course, _cruciatus_."

Sonora shuddered to herself and began with the blue bottle. "Drink this first," she said, unstoppering it and holding it out.

Severus frowned at her. "You need to sit," he said. Sonora resisted the unusual urge to beat him over the head with a large blunt object as he tugged the footstool out from under her desk with a grimace, positioned it directly in front of him and pointed at it. "Sit there."

She glared at him. "I'm taking care of you, here, so I give the orders." That said, she limped over and sat, but only because her leg was tired. Not because he'd said to do so. She held out the blue bottle again. "Drink it all," she ordered.

His fingers brushed hers as he took it, sending a jolt through her. "Is this the same as you gave me before?" he asked.

"I'll write you a recipe tomorrow, but tonight just drink it!" she snapped, turning to snatch up the next bottle. 

She wasn't sure, but she thought she might have caught a smothered smile as Severus lifted the bottle to his lips and drained it. Jerk, she thought in exasperation. All she was trying to do was take care of his pain, and he was laughing?

She glared as he lowered the bottle and held it out to her. "Whatever that is, my compliments," he said, suddenly perfectly serious. She felt her ire fade. "I've not had anything that worked so well on that particular curse." She stared up at him for a moment before dropping her eyes. What was it about this man that sent her normally steady emotions flying about like bats?

Sonora took a quick breath and thought of her research, and hoped she would soon be able to give him something even better. She held out the ruby red bottle. "This is Quick Heal Potion," she said softly. "Another by-product of my research. You should be able to direct it to where you feel the pain."

His eyebrows rose, but he laid the empty blue bottle in her palm before taking the red one. He lifted it to his lips and swallowed three large gulps before closing his eyes. "It's… cool," he murmured. "Astonishing." Sonora sat in silence, watching anxiously as the potion did its work. 

Severus sighed and opened his eyes. "Thank you," he said. "That potion was… most effective."

She smiled a little. "I know." His eyes remained on hers and she felt her smile begin to fade. "Severus," she said quietly, before she lost her nerve. "Tell me what happened to you tonight."

At that, his expression closed up. "Don't ask me that," he said in an emotionless voice.

"Why?" she asked, not looking away. Some part of her had warned her not to ask this question, not if she wanted to stay as she was. But another part had whispered he needed her to ask. 

"You don't want to know," he said. "And I do not want to tell you."

Sonora bit her lip nervously. "Severus," she said in a soft voice. "You are probably right. I don't want to know, and I'm sure you don't want to tell me. But," she leaned forward and without thinking laid a hand on his knee, "I think I _need_ to know, and even more, you _need _to tell me."

Severus looked down to where her hand was resting on his knee. Sonora flushed bright red but left it there. She gripped his leg a little tighter, feeling the tensed muscles beneath her fingers. She knew, as surely as she knew herself, that he never spoke of these things with anyone. Not even to Dumbledore. Sonora waited. She could wait all day, if that was what it took. But he was not leaving her office without telling her.

"The Dark Lord was… displeased with my lack of progress on a certain matter," he finally said. "His anger is usually released by another's pain. This time, mine." He gave a harsh laugh. "He was displeased enough that _cruciatus_ was not enough. When I lay at his feet, he deigned to use his feet to further express himself."

Sonora's hand tightened on his knee. "How much danger are you in, Severus?" she asked in a low voice. Her heart was trembling inside her. "How strong a chance is there that next time you won't return?"

Severus' eyes shot to hers, looking startled. "There's always that chance," he said, not seeming to think about it. "Always the chance of making a mistake, of someone betraying me, or of finally angering him too much."

Sonora took a deep breath. "Then, Severus, I have to tell you that you were wrong last night, when you claimed to be one of those people of darkness." He was looking faintly astonished. She shook her head slowly. "The choice you've made… only someone full of light could have made it."

Humbled by how much he was risking, she bent and laid her head down next to her hand on his knee, weary and worried and trying to find a little of that famed Gryffindor courage.

"Sonora," his voice said above her, sounding thick. His hand hesitantly touched her head. "Sonora…" 

She merely closed her eyes and remained where she was. He was healed and whole again, and she could feel the strength and warmth of him beneath her cheek. She could draw courage from just that fact alone. 

His hand moved slowly, and he stroked her hair. His touch soothed something inside her. His fingers lingered and he slowly traced one ear, the curve of her cheek, before settling back to stroking her hair again. 

Sonora felt a warmth, a softness building inside her. She was back in that moment from last night, when the entire world had hung and stilled as they had looked into each other's eyes. Sitting here with her eyes closed, she felt it again.

Half frightened of the silence, Sonora dared to open her eyes and glance up. Severus was sitting with his own eyes closed as his hand moved gently over his hair. She stared at his face. He looked like… he was in pain, some kind of pain that he was savoring, not rejecting. 

Something inside Sonora began to beat very hard, and she acted before she could think about it. Using her hand on his knee to push herself up, she sat up quickly and leaned forward. Severus only had time to open his eyes in startled surprise before she had leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

At that touch, Sonora felt her heart stop beating. He was still a bare second before a strangled sound came from his throat and his arms swept tightly about her. She was pulled close, up against him, hauled nearly into his lap as he kissed her in return. She had begun the kiss, he took it over in turn. His lips were warm and hard and demanding against hers and something in her burst free and began to soar as she kissed him back, her own mouth moving clumsily but so eagerly against his. Her skin seemed to heat from the warmth of his body, his mouth against her own, and it made her crave being closer. 

And then he wrenched his head back, pulling away from her lips while still imprisoning her in his arms. "Why?" he asked hoarsely, eyes dark and desperate as he stared down at her. "Why did you do that?"

Sonora gaped at him, her breath coming quickly. "Because… I wanted to," she said in bewilderment, breath trembling. "I… did you not want me to?" Some part of her shriveled at the thought. 

A groan seemed to be caught in his throat. "Not want… Gods, woman, I want you. But you shouldn't have."

Sonora jerked a little in his arms, as the words struck her through the haze of desire. "Why?" she demanded, suddenly angry. "You tell me why."

He seemed to be struggling with himself, and for the first time, Sonora had no urge to help him with it. She wanted to see him answer her, all on his own. "Because," he finally said, before turning his head away broodingly. 

Squirming a little, she freed a hand and reached up to turn his face back to hers. "You look me in the eyes and tell me," she ordered, staring up at him. "Explain to me why I shouldn't have kissed you."

The answer seemed torn from him, face and eyes furious even as he held her so close. "Because I'm tainted, damn it! Tainted with the Dark Mark, and the Dark Lord's power. You shouldn't come anywhere near me." His voice was rough and angry, and she could see the self-condemnation in his eyes. 

She glared up at him. "Shut up," she told him, ignoring the way his jaw dropped at her words. "I'm tired of hearing what a bad, bad person you are, Severus. You might be cranky at times, you might ride your students in a fit of bad temper, you might even purposefully alienate your fellow professors. But you are not bad. You are not 'tainted'." After all these weeks of cautious friendliness, after his constant wary protection of her, after the trauma of the previous night, she had come to this moment. And she would be damned if she let him wriggle away from it on account of mistaken pride.

"Too much time around me could be dangerous," he broke in. Some part of Sonora found it fascinating that they were having this conversation while she was held tightly in his arms, perched in his lap. "You do not want to be brought to the Dark Lord's attention, Sonora. And I don't want you there."

Somewhat to her surprise, Sonora found herself smiling, feeling the bravery and light well up inside her. "Are you going to mention me to Lord Voldemort?" she asked. He just stared down at her, a spark of disbelief in his eyes. Those amazing eyes, that seemed to draw her in until she was nearly drowned in them. "I didn't think so. And if someone else does, there's nothing we can do about that. And I'm afraid you can't escape from being around me, Severus. Not when we share a classroom, share a school, and not when you go out of your way to take care of me."

"That's what you're doing now, you know," she said, voice gentling as her heart welled. "Trying to take care of me, protect me." She laid her hand on his cheek, thrilling at the warmth beneath her fingertips. "And I thank you for it. But some things," she said, stroking her fingers over the roughness of his cheek, "I do not need protecting from."

Once again it was she who reached up and initiated the kiss. And once again, it was he who capitulated and proceeded to sweep her away with the heat and strength of his mouth over hers. It was ravenous, as if he were starved and she his only food. It was desperate, as if he were afraid she would disappear any moment and leave him. And it was at the same time so wondering, so amazed, the way his lips pressed and parted hers, the way his tongue stroked and tasted her own, as if he were afraid it was all a dream. When he pulled back this time, it was to bury his face in the crook of her neck. 

She curled her fingers into his hair, ignoring the stench of sweat and dirt and blood as she did. "I draw great comfort from you, you know," she said to him, cheek against the top of his head. "Just from you being near me. Your strength, it… makes me feel brave."

He shuddered against her. "I will not forgive myself if you come to harm," he finally said, voice muffled against her skin. 

She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his hair. "Nothing will happen to me," she said, her words a solemn promise. 

~~~~~~~

Severus sat a very long time as he was, somewhat uncomfortably positioned in Sonora's office chair. He wouldn't have moved for the world, however, not with the way she was curled into him. Her breathing was slow and even, as she slept with her head against his chest. 

Carefully, so not to wake her, he brushed back loose tendrils of her hair, glossy in the dim light and still coiled against the back of her head. She sighed in her sleep, and seemed to press closer to him. 

Severus bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. His decision had been made for him. He could not have turned away from the sweetness of her arms if the Dark Lord himself had been standing over him. He felt a welling of guilt that he had let her touch him, hold him. Despite what she said, he knew the truth. The truth was his was a foul and ugly soul, and he shouldn't have seized what she had offered. 

Carefully, he shifted his arms about her and lifted her as he stood. The slippery folds of her nightdress slid over one arm and sent a surge through his body. He breathed deeply, smelling that faint fragrance she wore. 

He carried her through into her bedroom, and very gently laid her down in her bed. She'd moved all the flowers into this room, and now it was like a Muggle fairytale, laying the maiden down in her bower. He arranged her pillows, her covers, placed her cane in its usual spot. Unable to resist, he traced his fingertips along the curve of her cheek, over her lips, and down the column of her neck. There he forced himself to stop. What if she woke in the morning and regretted the whole thing?

Backing away slowly, he kept his eyes on her until he was out the door. Drawing a deep breath, he straightened her chair, tucking the footstool back underneath. As he did so, his eyes fell on the stacks of paper on her desk. He merely glanced at them, assuming them to be student essays until his eye was caught by the word _crucio_. 

Severus frowned and skimmed his gaze down the top page. It appeared to be her notes on whatever it was she was researching. Caught up by a sudden sense of unexpected honor, he turned away. He'd ask her to show him, sometime, he wouldn't force a confidence from her by snooping through her papers. 

Still, he was intrigued by what he'd read. Was Sonora trying to find an antidote of sorts to the Unforgivable curse?

His mind then jumped back to the sight of her lying peacefully in her bed, and his heart constricted. What was he doing? How could he risk her? Sooner or later he would be uncovered as a traitor, and then his life would be worthless. How could he take the chance that she would be pulled down by the Dark Lord as well?

Another image flashed through his mind, this time of Sonora's determined face as she shouted at him to sit and let her take care of him. As she had laid her head on his knee, nearly breaking his heart with the beauty of her gesture. As she had looked into his eyes and swore that nothing would happen to her.

Nothing would, he silently affirmed. He wouldn't let it. His mind began to turn over possibilities, ways to protect her until it came to a halt. Elegantly simple and yet so complex, he thought. He didn't even know if it could be done.

Severus crossed the classroom and pulled down a small book. Lighting the fire he began to flip pages. He would protect her, no matter what the morning brought.


	11. Chapter 11 Pleasant Progress

Once again, thanks to all who have reviewed. J

Chapter 11

Sonora woke, feeling well and truly rested for the first time in quite a while. She stretched a little, and then her brain registered the fact that she was in her own bed. She frowned. Why didn't that seem right…?

In a series of flashes she remembered the events of early that morning, and she sat bolt upright, eyes flying open. She was all alone in her bedchamber, tucked beneath her covers, her robe draped over the end of the bed and her cane leaning against the wall where she normally placed it.

Sonora stared at her cane. Had it just been a dream, then? Had her exhausted mind conjured up an image of Severus in her office chair, his arms about her? She shook her head in disbelief. It had seemed so real…

Determinedly, she threw off the covers and reached for her cane and wand. Her nightdress fluttering about her, she limped quickly to her bedroom door and into her office, intent on reaching the classroom. She came to a halt, however, when she glanced at her desk. 

Her notes were still sitting on her desk, in two haphazard piles. 

Sonora stared, and then looked at her chair. The footstool was once again tucked under the desk and the chair arranged before it. She began to smile. But her notes were still sitting on her desk. 

Carefully, she limped over and gathered the piles into one, before tapping the top of the stack with her wand and murmuring, "_disappearatus_." The words faded, leaving the pages blank, and she once again locked them safely away. She would have to remember not to leave them sitting out again, although there should be no danger here. Sonora smiled. And she had been rather distracted early this morning.

Task complete, she turned once again to her closed office door. This time it was with a hint of apprehension that she made her way toward it. As her hand closed over the handle, she thought she heard the sound of a cauldron bubbling and frowned. 

She pushed the door open and saw a single cauldron bubbling over a low fire. Next to the cauldron, sprawled in his desk chair and looking fast asleep was the man she sought. Sonora simply stood for a moment and watched him. 

His face lost those bitter lines in sleep, she thought. He looked younger, relaxed. His dreams had to be happy ones, judging from the way the corners of his mouth were turned up. He had bathed and changed to fresh robes, and there was no trace of the dirt and blood she'd remembered from earlier. 

As she stood and watched him, a warm feeling swelling inside her, the cauldron began to give a light hiss and he woke. His eyes opened and for the first time, Sonora was given the rare privilege of seeing Severus look at her without guards in his eyes.

"Good morning," he said, voice low as he watched her. His gaze was dark and brilliant and sent a wave of awareness rushing through her.

She felt a flush work its way up her cheeks. "Good morning," she said softly in return.

He rose slowly from his chair and she was struck again by how tall he was. "You slept well?" he asked.

Sonora smiled at Severus, almost aching inside at the wonderfully familiar strength of him. "Indeed," she said, and took two eager steps toward him without thought. 

Apparently that was what he had been waiting for because in two long strides he had closed the distance between them and clasped her tightly in his arms, lips seeking and finding her own. Sonora gave herself up to the warmth and strength of his body pressing against her own and kissed him back in a delirium of pleasure. She didn't know what, precisely, to call what she was feeling, but she certainly had an idea what to do with the emotion.

His lips finally left hers eons later and she looked up at him, a dazed look in her eyes. He held her tightly against his body, somehow having lifted her feet clear off the floor. Severus looked seriously down at her. "I was afraid…" he started.

Sonora shook her head, feeling a smile all but burst out of her. "Hah. You weren't the one who woke up and wondered if she'd dreamt the whole thing," she said, laughter in her voice. She felt like singing, she felt like dancing. 

He chuckled, and tucked her head under his chin, holding her against him as he let her feet slip down to touch the ground again, his hands warm through the thin fabric of her night clothes, his fingertips toying with a few loose strands of her hair. They stood that way for a long, contented moment before Severus suddenly pulled back. "You don't mind me touching you?" he asked, a sudden reserve in his voice.

Sonora gaped at him. "What, are you mad?" she said.

A shadow was back, lingering in his eyes. "I… You reached for me last night," he said. "Let me hold you." His gaze lingered on her lips. "I thought you might feel differently in the light of day."

Sonora snorted and moved back to snuggle against him. "First of all, we're in a bloody dungeon. There IS no light of day down here." She was rewarded by feeling his chest shake against her cheek as if he were holding back a laugh. "Secondly, how feeble minded do you think I am? As if I'm going to suddenly turn into another person overnight."

His cheek touched lightly against the top of her head before he stepped back, taking her hand firmly in his. "Sonora, no one has said to me what you did last night. I…" he looked away. "I have never been needed before."

Sonora studied his profile, feeling touched that her gestures meant that much to him. "Severus," she said in a gentle voice. "Just because no one has, does not mean no one will." She smiled a little. "No one has needed me before, either."

His head swung back around to hers at that. "No one?" he said in disbelief.

Sonora shook her head. "I was… quiet in school. I stayed in my books for most of my time here. And later, when I went on and began my work, I was simply alone a great deal." Her eyes met his. "And no one has ever said what you did to me, either."

His hand tightened around hers. "I meant it," he said quietly, his words a vow. 

"As did I," she said seriously. 

He stood and looked down at her for a long moment, before shaking his head in bewilderment. "I don't know what to do," he said. Sonora gave him a questioning look. He raised her hand and rather clumsily pressed his lips to her fingers. "With you," he clarified. 

Sonora smiled, touched at this wonderful openness he was giving her. She turned her hand in his and touched his cheek. "We share cares and worries," she told him. "We turn to each other for help, for healing, for comfort." His fingers curled about hers again. "I promise you, Severus, there is no price to be paid to have my care, my friendship. It is simply yours to take."

His eyes had darkened as she spoke, and now he bent and very gently, very reverently pressed a kiss to her lips. "I will treasure it," he said seriously. 

Sonora smiled. "I know," she said.

~~~~~~~

They could not remain in such an emotional state all day, and so eventually Sonora made her way back to her chambers to bathe and dress. Severus watched her go, half wishing she would stay in that very fetching and far too revealing nightdress. He was rapidly becoming extremely fond of the garment. 

He let out a sigh as her door closed behind her. She'd taken those few steps toward him, face full of eagerness and hope and all his caution, all his carefully planned reserve had flown out the window. He needed her, he accepted silently. Far more than was good for her, far more than was probably good for him. Severus shuddered at the thought of someone finding out his new weakness and turning on Sonora.

He swung back to check on the still lightly hissing cauldron. It was not so much he had hopes this would work, but that he was not going to settle for anything less. He was bending over the cauldron, stirring gently when she re-emerged. 

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously. 

He set the lid carefully on the top and banked the flames before turning to face her. A curious smile played on his lips, surprisingly easy in its appearance. "You'll see," he said.

Sonora gave him a wary but teasing look. "You're not planning to turn me purple, are you?' she asked. 

Severus chuckled. "You would still look charming, I'm sure," he said, watching her eyes light at the compliment. He held out one hand, wanting the touch of hers as long as he could. "Come. Let us go to lunch."

~~~~~~~

Both of them knew they would need to be circumspect around others, and so dinner periods were spent without the slight touches that Sonora quickly grew accustomed to. Severus seemed to have a never-ending craving for physical contact. Sonora suspected it was part of what he had told her before. No one had ever needed him before, no one had wanted him before. And now she did, and somehow it was feeding a part of him that had been in danger of shriveling up and dying.

And she felt her strength and courage grow every time he did. Doubts about her work, her students and the future would fade away when his hand touched hers. Her mind and heart grew stronger as they spent more time in each others company. And as for her body, well, each time he kissed or held her in his arms, it sent her spiraling into a deeper well of heat and desire. He hadn't tried to take her to bed yet, but Sonora didn't dwell on it. She was content to savor what they had for the moment. Sooner or later, they would deepen their relationship, she thought. It was inevitable, when they both craved it so intensely.

Students had begun to wonder at Professor Snape's behavior as the days began to pass. He did not snarl as much, did not sneer as much. He had even given one student an approving look.

So it was not entirely a surprise when a knock came on Sonora's office door one evening, and she looked up to find the Headmaster smiling down at her. 

"Professor Dumbledore!" she said in astonishment, reaching for her cane to rise. "What a surprise to see you down here."

Dumbledore came in, eyes twinkling merrily as he shooed her back to sit. "Now, now, my dear, stay where you are. I merely wandered down to see how things are going down here in the dungeons."

Sonora chuckled and eyed the canny old man. "Oh, did you?" she asked. 

Dumbledore settled into one of the chairs she kept handy for students and clasped his hands over his chest. "How are you getting along with Severus?" he asked. Sonora immediately blushed, unable to stop it as those keen, knowing blue eyes found hers. Dumbledore smiled. "I thought so," he said.

Sonora sighed. "We have tried to be discrete," she said apologetically. "I know it's a risk for him, and…"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You misunderstand me, my dear. I could not be more delighted, for either of you." He gave her a smile, an understanding one this time. "For some time, I have worried about Severus. He has become more and more bitter, more angry, more guilty as the years have passed. Recently, in particular, he has seemed to blame himself for things he could not have prevented."

Sonora listened. "I thought perhaps you might be an answer," he said with a twinkle. 

Sonora felt her jaw drop. "You set us up?" she asked in disbelief.

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "Let's just say I hoped more would come of this working arrangement than work," he smiled.

Sonora gaped for a moment and then rolled her eyes. "Somehow, why am I not surprised?" she said to the ceiling. She looked back at the headmaster. "You're a sneaky man, Professor."

His eyes twinkled. "Of course," he said. Then he sobered. "I had a second purpose in coming to see you," he said. "How is young Mr. Malfoy coming along?"

Sonora grew serious as well, thinking over the last two evenings she'd spent with the boy. He had barely said a word, never without prompting. His face had been narrow and drawn, but he had performed with skill every task she'd set him. "Draco is… a difficult boy," she said. "He has been prompt so far, has quietly and obediently done everything I have asked of him. In class, he has been so well behaved it's almost frightening." She shook her head. "I know he's had difficulty with the other students."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. The terms of his probation make it all to easy for him to be a target," he said. "And sadly, Draco has brought most of the persecution on himself. There are far too many students who are happy to see him brought low."

Sonora nodded. "I was wondering, however…" she began. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her when she hesitated. "Mr. Potter," she finally said. "I wondered if he might not be an answer to some of those problems."

The headmaster looked at her thoughtfully. "Go on," he said. 

"I have considered changing partners around in class," Sonora said. "Pairing Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy together. I would not have dared to do so before, of course, because someone would most likely have ended missing a few body parts. But now that Draco can't do anything…" she shrugged. "Mr. Potter has given me the impression that he doesn't start these problems."

Dumbledore seemed to consider her words. "I believe your reading of Harry is a good one," he said. "I don't know how much you know about him…" he raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Sonora shook her head. "Ah. Well, he was raised by Muggles, and spent his years before coming to Hogwarts as a target of petty dislike himself. In some children, this might lead to bitterness and a thirst for revenge, but Harry has too big a heart." 

"Your idea might very well be a sound one, Sonora," Dumbledore said, peering at her. "The two boys might never like one another, but they may well learn to work together. And where Harry Potter leads, other students may take their cue."

"Mr. Malfoy also seems to have a natural touch with Potions," Sonora said. "I am hoping that I'll be able to use his assistance with my research."

Dumbledore nodded. "The winter holidays will be here soon, and I have already requested Lucius Malfoy leave the boy here for that time. While Lucius is not precisely a fan of mine," Dumbledore gave a rueful smile, "he does see his son as a way to keep tabs on myself and my activities."

Sonora nodded. "Then I hope I can make some progress with him," she said, thinking ahead. She would put Draco to work, reading about Potions with Intent. Then she would try using his assistance over the holidays.

"As do I," Dumbledore said and rose. Just then they heard the sound of the classroom door opening and quick firm steps entering. Sonora resisted the urge to wince at the gleeful look that appeared in the Headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore might be fond of Severus, she thought ruefully, but he wasn't above teasing him from time to time.

"Sonora, do you…" Severus began as he appeared in the doorway. "Ahh… Headmaster." Sonora peered up at him in mild astonishment. Was he blushing? "What a surprise to see you down here."

Dumbledore twinkled at his Potions Master. "Not at all, Severus, I simply dropped by for a chat with Professor Stone."

Severus' eyes darted to Sonora and then back again. "Might I ask about what?" he said, sounding a bit tense.

Sonora was unable to resist. He just looked too tense about the whole situation, and that sneaky sense of humor she usually managed to control struck. "Late night snogging," she blurted. And then went into peals of laughter at his dumbstruck and panicked expression. 

"Oh, dear," she said, nearly in tears, "Severus, if you could see your face…"Dumbledore was coughing in one hand, to hide his own laughter, she suspected.

Severus seemed to collect himself and looked rather uneasily at Dumbledore, while Sonora tried to get herself under control. "Headmaster," he said uncertainly. Sonora wiped her eyes, knowing she should really be more sympathetic and supportive of his worries, but also unable to resist the urge to poke gentle fun at her lover. Well. Not-quite-lover.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat before smiling at the younger man. "Severus, I am delighted. Truly," he said. He gave him a serious look. "You have needed someone to care for you for quite some time, and you have needed to care in return." He patted Severus' back. "I know I can count on both of you to recognize the necessity of discretion…"

"You can," Severus said, sounding strangled. And shot Sonora a glare, which of course, set off her giggles again. 

"Yes, well, I'll just be going, then," Dumbledore said, sounding amused. "Good evening to you both."

Sonora wiped her eyes again and sighed as the classroom closed behind the headmaster, leaving only Severus glowering at her from the doorway. She gave him a beaming smile. "Yes, Severus?" she said.

He opened his mouth and she once again was struck by the giggles as she remembered how he'd looked. "Late night snogging," she managed as he stared at her in a huff of annoyance. 

Severus rolled his eyes, actually rolled his eyes, before striding over and lifting her bodily out of her chair. Sonora gave a squeak even through her giggles and clung to the front of his robes as he then settled himself in her place, holding her in his lap.

"So you thought that was funny, did you?" he growled as she tipped her head up to his, grinning. 

"Absolutely," she said and giggled again. 

He gave her a reluctant smile. "You wait," he said. "Revenge can be sweet." 

Sonora laughed and curled closer. "I'll look forward to it," she said.


	12. Chapter 12 Reality and Romance

Bera – My apologies on confusing countries. I have to admit, my choice of setting for the first chapter was totally random. I just wanted some place remote and exotic enough to seem impressive to those fuddy-duddy's back at Hogwarts. J Thanks for enlightening me. 

Shahrezad1 – Cookies? Me? *promptly stuffing face before someone can steal them* Many many many thanks, from my cookie-loving belly.

Jade & Kurtfan – I'm so glad to hear you think the characters are staying true to form, I worried a bit about that. Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 12

Severus could not recall a time he had been so content. Two weeks, he had gone without a summons to the Dark Lord's side. Two weeks, he had been able to wallow in the wealth of warmth and affection coming from Sonora and pretend it was safe.

His favorite moments always came when they were alone in the dungeons together. One night he had been marking papers, Sonora similarly employed at her desk next to him. He had gotten distracted from his task as he'd looked at her, caught up in the simple beauty of her. She had finally sensed his stare and had lifted her own eyes with a smile he knew was just for him.

"How long is your hair?" he'd found himself blurting out. The softly gleaming masses had fascinated him for far too long. She wore it up constantly, the rich color that of the walnut wood in his bedchamber. 

She'd looked surprised at his question, and then smiled. Reaching up, she'd begun to pull pins from her head, just a few, before tapping with her wand and giving a quiet, "_finite incantatem_." Severus had watched in fascination as the thick mass had come tumbling down until it hung to her waist in a burnished dark curtain. 

He had been unable to keep from reaching over and lifting a handful of the silky stuff in his hands. "Why do you always wear it up?" he had asked, eyes soaking in how it shimmered and caught the light as it slipped through his fingers.

Sonora had been watching him with soft, warm eyes and gave a chuckle. "Because it can be hazardous not to," she said. Severus had glanced at her in question. She had grinned. "When I was in my second year here, I made the mistake of leaving it down in Potions class," she'd said. "When I bent over my cauldron to stir, it fell forward over my shoulders."

Severus had caught on and had laughed out loud at the image. He did that a great deal, around her. "What were you making?" he asked. 

Her lips had twitched. "Rapid-Grow Potion," she'd said, and he'd laughed again.

And then there had been all the dark, hot moments when he'd held her in his arms and ravaged her mouth beneath his. Each time he did, he tried desperately to find some gentleness inside him to give her, but her mouth was always as hot and hungry as his own, and he would struggle with the beast of his desires. So far, he had managed not to drag her off to his bedchamber by her glorious hair, but it was getting closer each time they touched. Sometimes he wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he could see his desires in her eyes as well. 

He suspected it was that comment she'd made back at the beginning, about how no one had needed her, either. Severus had a feeling that meant more than what she had said. Her hands had always been eager, but they had been uncertain. Her lips had been hungry, but they'd been unschooled. As much as he wanted to take that final step of intimacy, he found himself holding back, easing her into it as gently and slowly as he could. 

He glanced across the room to where she was now busy with Draco. The boy still resisted her, and yet she hadn't given up yet. He tried to hide his smile by looking down at the uninspiring stack of essays. It was one thing he'd learned about Sonora very early. She never seemed to give up.

~~~~~~~

Sonora was relearning the meaning of patience as she struggled to reach Draco Malfoy. Every night he had been assigned to her, the Slytherin had shown up promptly, performed admirably, and had been positively dumb with silence. Sonora was starting to get frustrated. 

Tonight was no different. Severus was sitting at his desk, marking papers, and she had set Draco to the task of powdering rhino horn for tomorrow's fourth-years. Draco had silently set about working, and her casual comments to him had been responded to with monosyllables or not at all.

Sonora was contemplating hexing the boy, if only to get a reaction out of him when there was a knock on the classroom door. She glanced at Severus in quick reflex, and his eyes were reassuring in his stern face as he called out a curt, "Come!"

The door swung open to allow a pink-cheeked Madam Pomphrey. Sonora gave her a smile in welcome. "Madam Pomphrey," she said, "what on earth brings you all the way down here?"

The hospital matron seemed a bit winded. "Heavens, I'd forgotten what a long walk it was from the hospital wing!" she said with a smile. "I was checking my stores tonight and realized I was nearly out of Dreamless Sleep Potion. What with a Quiddich match tomorrow between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, I suspect I'll have a few patients who'll need it and so…"

Sonora laughed. "So you came to beg, borrow and steal, did you?" she teased. 

Madam Pomphrey rolled her eyes. "More or less," she said. Her eyes moved to where Severus was sitting and Sonora watched her face soften. "I don't suppose you have any on hand at the moment, Professor Snape?" she asked.

Sonora turned to look at Severus as he shook his head. "Unfortunately not," he said. Sonora wondered idly at how his deep voice could send a thrill through her even when speaking the most mundane words. "I shall get you a fresh supply by tomorrow's match, however."

Madam Pomphrey beamed at him. "That's very kind of you, thank you, Professor," she said. She turned back to Sonora and leaned in close to whisper, "I don't know _exactly_ what you've done to him, dear, but he's ever so much more pleasant now that you're around."

Sonora fought back the blush. "Ahh, thank you," she managed to murmur. The twinkle in the matron's eyes told her that Madam Pomphrey had her suspicions on just what Sonora was doing with her fellow Potions teacher.

Severus had risen and begun to collect ingredients for making a batch Dreamless Sleep by the time Sonora had bid Madam Pomphrey good night. Sonora turned back into the classroom, and her eyes fell on Draco, still sitting powdering rhino horn. She was struck by an idea.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said to him, and the boy looked up at her, that faint hint of resentment still lingering in the back of his eyes. "It looks like we have sufficient supplies for tomorrow's class. Would you be so kind as to take care of Madam Pomphrey's request?"

Across the room, Severus stilled his actions and turned to study her, but she didn't take her eyes from the boy. A startled look crossed his face, and he blurted out, "Me?"

Sonora allowed herself to give him a warmer smile than normal. "I believe you can handle this potion," she said. "You certainly performed it well in class. Double the recipe and make a sufficient quantity to last a while," she said and gave him an encouraging nod. 

The boy's mouth was open, his pale eyes wide with astonishment, and then they lit with pleasure. Sonora felt a spurt of triumph at the sight. "Yes, Professor," Draco said, voice more confident than she'd heard him in a long while.

Severus had returned to his desk, and seated himself during the exchange and now he watched with brooding eyes as Draco set about cleaning his workspace of the rhino horn, and then beginning to collect the ingredients for the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Sonora limped to her own chair and settled into it. 

Severus leaned over and murmured in her ear, "Do you think this is a wise idea?"

Sonora looked up at him and flashed a smile, after checking to be sure Draco was looking elsewhere. "I think it might be," she whispered back, and resisted the urge to kiss him.

~~~~~~~

Severus had kept a close eye on Draco, even as he graded essays. Despite Sonora's confidence in the boy, he had a hard time trusting that Draco wouldn't purposefully ruin the potion. Sonora may have forgiven Malfoy for his vicious actions, but he was having a harder time doing so. 

And so he was somewhat surprised to note that Draco seemed to be taking extra care as he prepared the potion, measuring twice and double-checking the instructions in his text. Perhaps Sonora was right, and there was still hope for the boy, he thought.

He bent back to the mundane task of student essays and tried to concentrate on them rather than the woman seated next to him. It was difficult, with that glossy hair bound up and catching the light. He was the only one who knew how long and thick it was, he thought with great satisfaction. The only one who'd seen it tumble over her shoulders and fall to her waist. 

Blindly, he continued to mark essays, mind still wandering as he imagined her with her hair down, that soft, silky nightdress slipping across her body… 

It was with a jerk he came back to himself, at the sound of Draco's voice. "Professor?" the boy was saying, "I'm done."

Sonora rose from her chair, and Severus watched carefully to see that she didn't injure herself doing so. He was, admittedly, a little overprotective of her and her injury. But she didn't seem to mind. 

Sonora limped over and tested Malfoy's potion as Draco stood back. Severus noted the faintly anxious look in the boy's eyes. This _had_ been the proper way to reach him, he thought in mild surprise. Trust Sonora to hit on it.

Sonora gave Malfoy a warm smile, the kind Severus knew from experience the boy would be hard-pressed not to return. "Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "Five points to Slytherin for a job well done." The boy's face lit up for a brief moment before he regained control of his emotions. Severus had to imagine it was a great relief to Draco to actually gain points for Slytherin.

"Bottle it, and don't forget the Unbreakable Charm, and then if you would be so kind as to deliver it to Madam Pomphrey, you may be done for tonight." Sonora was smiling still, looking very pleased.

Draco ducked his head. "Yes, Professor," he said.

Sonora turned and took a step back toward her desk. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, I understand you will be staying here at Hogwarts over the holiday break," she said, turning back toward Draco. 

A shadow crossed the boy's face, and Severus could easily guess at the cause. Lucius had been livid when he had found out his son had nearly gotten himself expelled. Severus knew that the elder Malfoy had coldly decreed his son would stay at Hogwarts until the year was out. Lucius Malfoy had said a number of other vicious things, he would imagine. Severus had been watching Draco when the letter from his father had arrived. The boy had been sitting alone, as had become his custom, and any remaining color had leached from his face as he had read the missive.

Sonora seemed to blithely ignore Draco's changed expression. "I'll be taking the opportunity to do a little work myself over break, and would like you to assist me."

Severus watched as Draco blinked in surprise. "With your research? Ma'am?" he asked, a trace of eagerness creeping back into his voice. Malfoy truly enjoyed potions, then, Severus mused, surprised again. 

Sonora smiled at Malfoy again. She was being very liberal with her smiles tonight, Severus thought a touch sourly, particularly on a boy who didn't deserve them. But then, he himself never deserved them, either. "Precisely. I'll need you to have done a little reading in preparation, but I feel you could be a great help, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco seemed to stand a little taller as he went about his task of bottling the Dreamless Sleep Potion. Severus lowered his eyes to his essays again, contemplating. It would seem Sonora had finally hit upon the way to win the boy back over to the light. 

He was nearly through with his stack of essays when a burning in his left arm assaulted him. Severus' heart sank. It seemed his reprieve was over, and the real world about to intrude once more. 

As Draco was stacking bottles in a box to carry away, Severus carefully laid his quill and essays down and without looking at Sonora strode into his office. He collected his cloak from where it hung in the corner and took a stoppered bottle from a locked drawer and slipped it into a hidden pocket of his robes. Carefully, he listened as he swung his cloak around his shoulders. He heard Sonora bid Draco a good evening, and then the classroom door shut.

He waited another few seconds more, before stepping back out into the classroom. As he expected, Sonora was alone as she began to douse the torches. He watched her for one bleak moment, committing that slim form topped by shining hair to memory. Just in case.

He cast a glance at his cauldron in the corner. His attempt was taking far longer than he'd thought, and now he made a firm resolve to find an answer. Soon. His time of pretending was over, and he had to find a way to keep Sonora safe.

She turned then, and saw him standing in his office doorway. The smile faded from her lips as she took in his dark cloak. "You've been summoned," she said quietly.

He stayed where he was. "Yes," he said, watching her. Would this reminder of who and what he was cause her to pull away from him? It would be the smart thing to do.

She seemed to take a quick breath at his words, and then began to limp toward him. He couldn't simply wait and watch her come to him, he strode forward to meet her, wrapping his arms around her and holding that slender little body against his own as tightly as he could, her arms clinging in return. His cloak swirled about the two of them, as if to cover them both in darkness. 

He felt it as she took a deep breath, and looked down to meet her eyes. They were frightened and trying not to show it. "Be careful," she said quietly, and stretched up to kiss him. 

He savored the feel of her lips beneath his, and felt such a welling in his heart, he wondered that the whole world couldn't see it. "Always," he whispered against her mouth, before setting her away from him and striding off. If he looked back, he thought grimly, pressing open the secret passage, he might never leave.

~~~~~~~

Sonora didn't know what to do with herself after Severus had departed. She'd wandered idly for a few long moments, tidying the classroom. That had soon been done, and so she'd turned to the stack of student papers remaining to be marked. She had been unable to concentrate, however, and so had finally thrown down her marking quill and made her way to her bedchamber.

Now she tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Her imagination worked overtime as she pictured various horrible scenarios where Severus was inevitably tortured. Her mind would not let her picture him being killed, fortunately. Sonora was not sure how she would have coped with those images.

Finally she gave up on sleep and slipped out of bed. She did not want to lie here, constantly straining her ears to see if he had returned yet. She would go and wait for him where she couldn't miss him, she decided in a rush. 

Cane in hand, she limped through the dark classroom and into Severus' office. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and shivered a little in the cold room. She had never been in his chambers. She was half afraid of what she might find, she thought in nervous amusement. 

Taking a quick breath, Sonora pushed open the door and stepped into the dark bedchamber. "_Lumos_," she said in a hoarse whisper, and looked around as a branch of candles lit with a flare. 

His bedroom was dark, paneled with wood. A simple dresser stood in one corner and she could glimpse his robes hanging in his closet. A cold fireplace sat empty along one wall. Another open door showed a dark bathroom. Her eyes were drawn to a door nearly hidden in the woodwork on the far side of the room. That must be where he left the castle, she thought. And then her eyes fell to the bed. 

Everything else in the room was Spartan, plain. But the bed was a massive work of carved wood, and the hangings and covers a rich, dark green. Sonora shivered again in the cold room as she looked at the bed, and came to a decision. 

She limped over to fireplace, and with a murmured word, set small flames dancing about, warming the room with heat and dim light. Then she turned and resting her cane against a wall, pulled back the covers. They were thick and soft and she settled herself into the bed, closing her eyes with a breath of relief as she did. The pillows carried the faint smell of Severus, a masculine hint of musk that soothed her. She relaxed and felt her eyes slide shut. She would wait.

~~~~~~~

Severus apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts as snow began to swirl through the air. He pulled his cloak tighter about him as the cold bit through his clothes, and began the walk to the castle. 

He was tired and felt dirty. Voldemort had been pleased with him tonight. He had finally prepared and brought the Dark Lord what he'd asked for, a poison strong enough to kill with a touch. Severus had been forced to stand, implacable, as Lucius Malfoy had dragged some poor Muggle in so his master could test his new potion. Severus shivered in the cold, feeling it deep inside him as he remembered the screams cut short.

He'd had not choice but to comply with his master's orders, he reminded himself wearily, as the late November wind bit against his face. Dumbledore himself had told him so, eyes full of sympathy and understanding. It did not make his task any easier. 

Severus finally reached the cold stone wall of the castle, and began to trail his fingers, looking for the hidden latch. The worst of it was, he thought bleakly, was he did not know how he could look at Sonora again. How he could let himself taint her with even his presence. He found the latch and pulled, stepping into the dark stone corridor. It seemed the cold followed him, though, as he felt ice forming in the pit of his stomach.

Severus slowly traversed the long, hidden corridor that led between the outside and his bedchamber. With a few muttered words, he set aside the wards on the door at the end, and slipped through.

He had no sooner closed the door, sealing the wards again, when he realized something was different. There was a small fire dancing in the fireplace, sending warmth and light through his usually cold, bare room. The wood on the walls seemed to warm and glow in response. 

And then his eyes fell on the bed, and he felt something in him seize. Sonora lay on her side, facing away from him. The bedclothes had slipped down enough to bare one shoulder, the strap of that silky nightdress having slid down, her skin gleaming gold in the firelight. Her hair, all that glorious hair, was loose and spread across the pillows in a dark silken curtain. 

Severus' heart was pounding in his chest, and his throat was tight. His blood was surging in his veins and he was terrified he would not be able to walk away tonight. Not with the way she looked in the firelight. Not with the way she'd lain in his bed to wait for him. _In his bed_, he thought fiercely.

And then Sonora gave a soft sigh, and rolled over, eyes opening and blinking seriously at him. "Severus?" she said, voice sleepy and warm. "You're back."

In that moment, it hit him with a blinding flash. He loved her. He _loved_ her. She dared to look past everything thing he was, everything the rest of the world knew, and believed him to be something more. She was here, waiting for him. In his bed. 

Severus was afraid to move, afraid if he did it might be to do something he'd regret. "Why are you here?" he managed.

She lifted herself onto one elbow, hair tumbling down about her, that damn nightgown strap slipping a little lower. Severus was helpless to keep from following it with his eyes. "I was waiting for you," she said.

He swallowed, his blood pounding. "You… should go back to bed," he said hoarsely.

She was quiet for a moment, and he could feel her eyes on him. And then she held out one hand. "You come, too," she whispered.

His eyes whipped up to hers. Without thought, his fingers rose to fumble with the fastening of his cloak. His body shuddered with the need to cleanse itself with hers. "Are you sure?" he forced out. 

He watched her smile spread in the warm light of the fire. "Oh, yes," she said softly. And he was lost.


	13. Chapter 13 The Lovely Morning

Kurtfan – Many thanks! Keep the ego-feeding coming. Lol.

Sannikex – Not to worry, there's plenty more to come. Heh heh heh.

AddisonRae - *Licking lips* There's just something about a Potions Master with a delicate touch, isn't there?

Shahrezad1 – Don't we all believe that there's a marshmallow core buried deep, deep, DEEP inside that blonde little devil? Don't you fret, Draco still has quite a role to play in this tale. As for Sev, he's a good man – gone bad – gone mostly good. Lol. And he'd go very nicely with these luscious chocolate brownies SOMEONE gave me. Yum yum. Oh, and Voldie? He's coming. Bwahahahaha.

Peikkolapsi – Many thanks! Those sort of comments always mean a great deal to me, since I happen to think a good story can't be enjoyed if it's poorly written. Keep reading (and flattering!)

Chapter 13

When Sonora woke in the morning, it was to the discovery that there were few things in life more pleasurable than waking with a man wrapped around you. She lay still, soaking in the warmth and comfort of a heavy arm pinning her in place against a strong, hard body behind her. She smiled, eyes closed. She'd certainly been right about Severus being stronger than he looked. Whatever he did to keep from running to fat, it worked. Sonora had no complaints in that department.

Her head was tucked under his chin, his face buried in what had to a hopelessly tangled mess of hair. Sonora resisted the urge to squirm as she recalled precisely what had resulted in the tangle. 

Just then, the body behind her stirred. "You're awake," said a deep voice in her ear. "Stop pretending to be asleep."

Sonora giggled. "Or what?"

The arm over her waist lifted, and she found herself rolled onto her back, Severus propped above her on one elbow. "Or this," he growled softly, and bent his head.

~~~~~~~

Severus wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to make it through the day without his face cracking into a foolish smile. Instead, he'd had to growl and snap at his classes as usual, sending third-years cowering as he swept down rows to inspect cauldrons. And all the while, on the inside his heart was jumping and doing cartwheels.

Sonora did not help, either. Following lunch, she seated herself at her desk in the classroom and proceeded to spend the entire afternoon marking papers with a smug little smile on her lips while Severus tried desperately to ignore her. it was a difficult task, especially since her smile reminded him distinctly of one she'd smiled last night as he'd…

Once again, Severus had to scowl as his thoughts jumped away in the wrong direction and turned back to where Carla Boggs, third-year Hufflepuff, was in the process of attempting to blow them all back to the dark ages. 

"Miss Boggs!" he thundered, resolutely turning his back on the too-smug temptress at her desk. "Are you _trying_ to kill us all?" Seeing the proper amount of cowering begin made him feel better. He could control this thing called love that had wrapped itself around his very insides. He could.

~~~~~~~

Sonora was surprised she got as much marking done as she did, distracted as she was by Severus stomping around glaring at students all afternoon. It made her want to laugh, knowing all that bad temper was a cover. She resisted the urge to wince as he callously needled a student for not measuring correctly. She'd developed the strong suspicion that most of his harshness with the students was an act, designed to keep people away from him and from seeing who he truly was. Well, most of it, she thought with good humor, remembering various bad-tempered moments he'd turned on her over the last few months. 

Sonora realized she was staring down at the last paper somewhat blindly, and hastily set it with the others on her desk. She glanced up at Severus to find him in the back of the room, glaring at the backs of students heads. He looked up, as if he could feel her gaze, and for a bare second, his eyes burned into hers with all the heat and intensity she remembered from last night.

Sonora could feel herself instantly begin to blush, and so she quickly turned her head away and made a grab for her crutch. She hobbled off to her office, thinking it was just all too new and dangerous for them to share a space in public. At her office door, however, she turned to glance back at him only to see a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Why, that sneaky… she thought, shooting him a glare back that only widened his smirk. He'd done that on purpose.

Sonora dropped into her office chair with a huff. And then she smiled. She'd get him later. 

Cheerful once again, she reached down and unlocked the door where her notes were kept. She set them on the desk and summoned one of the books she still had out from the library. She had work that should be done, she thought, and now was as good a time as any to work on it.

~~~~~~~

Severus was just entering the Great Hall when he caught the whispers. "… said that Dumbledore would announce it at dinner… wonder if it'll be like last year… another ball, can you imagine?"

He felt his heart sink and for the first time today, his scowl was real. Damn and blast. He hated balls. Students began giggling incessantly, paid even less attention in class before, and you inevitably got a whole new wave of teenaged hormones washing over the whole school.

Sonora was already at the head table, chatting lightly to Professor McGonagall as he approached. She gave him a smile that always made his chest constrict as he approached. Severus yanked out her chair, as had become his habit. 

"Have you heard yet, Severus?" she said as she settled into her seat. "Apparently there's to be a Yule Ball."

Severus grunted as he dropped down to sit himself. "Another bloody ball. Just wonderful," he groused.

Sonora turned to look at him, corners of her mouth turning up. "What? You're not a fan of balls? Somehow I never would have guessed," she said.

Severus shot her a glare. Sonora had taken to baiting him recently, and while secretly he enjoyed every minute of it, he didn't feel it would be good to encourage her. Merlin knows what she might come up with next, if he did.

"Students go mad over a ball," he told her. "Hormones and dates and a definite lack of attention in class. A total waste of time."

Sonora's smile deepened as she looked at him. Drat. "I know, isn't it romantic?" she said, before turning back to her plate. Severus restrained his groan. Great, just great. Something told him this Yule Ball was going to be trouble for him. 

He resisted the urge to let his lips twitch. Then again, trouble could be fun, if it was with Sonora.

~~~~~~~

Sonora stood in front of her class of fifth-years and gave them all a warning smile as the period wound down. "Professor Snape and I have decided that your final examination this year will be conducted in pairs." A murmur swept the room and she could see Mr. Thomas in the back looking over at Mr. Finnigan with a look that meant trouble for her. 

"However," she continued, pretending not to notice as students looked over at each other, trying to silently catch friends' eyes. "We will be selecting partners for you. You will not be working with someone on your final that you have spent a great deal of time with in class." Faces instantly fell, Mr. Longbottom among the farthest. She couldn't blame him, the poor boy knew he struggled with the subject and was always clearly grateful for the help Miss Granger gave him. 

"You will not need to bring anything to class with you, save your supplies. The recipe will be provided for you," she said, leaning back against her desk. "Are there any questions?" Surprisingly, there were none, not even from Miss Granger, who was currently whispering furiously with Mr. Weasley in the back of the room. "Then in that case, let me simply remind you that the Yule Ball is _after_ all the finals have been completed and to prepare accordingly," she said in a dry voice.

Some students snickered, and then the bell rang, ending class. Students began to get up and chatter as they left, and Sonora had to raise her voice to be heard. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! A word, please, before you leave." The volume of conversation in the class dropped dramatically for a moment before resuming more eagerly than ever as Sonora made her way around her desk to sink into her chair.

She waited until all the other students had left, Mr. Weasley clearly reluctant to go, judging by the scowl on his face. Miss Granger finally had to take him by the arm and yank him out the classroom door. 

Sonora then turned her attention to the two boys standing stiffly in front of her desk, standing as far apart as possible while still being close enough to hear her when she spoke.

Sonora studied them both. "I asked the two of you to remain behind because I wanted to give you a word of warning," she said. She folded her hands on her desk. "I have assigned the two of you to work as partners for the final examination."

Mr. Potter's jaw dropped at that, although he snapped it back up fairly quickly, and Draco went even stiffer. Sonora resisted the urge to sigh. "Over the last few weeks, gentlemen," she said into the tense air, "I have seen a marked improvement from both of you. I have not had to reprimand your behavior once. As I am attempting to keep pairs from being completely mismatched for this exam, the two of you are a logical match." 

Now she fixed first one, then the other with her best gimlet stare. Which admittedly wasn't as good as Severus' or Professor McGonagall, but it got the job done. "I am telling you now, so that you may accustom yourself to the idea. I don't want the peace of the last few weeks shattered by an unfortunate incident during my final."

Both boys were still stock silent, and Sonora resisted the urge to sigh. "That is all, gentlemen." They turned to stiffly leave, and she thought better of it. "Actually, Mr. Potter, stay another moment. Mr. Malfoy, I'll expect to see you tonight after dinner." 

Draco gave a jerky nod and a muttered, "Yes, Professor," as he exited the classroom. Sonora looked over to where Harry Potter was standing, posture saying for him just what he thought of having to work with his archenemy.

Sonora looked at him for a long moment before deciding just what she was going to say. "Mr. Potter," she said quietly. "Do you know why I have paired you with Mr. Malfoy?"

Mr. Potter looked at her, eyes very green and shuttered. Heavens, this boy was as good as Severus at hiding what he thought, she thought in amazement. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to all the Harry Potter gossip that swirled about him. "No, ma'am," he said.

Sonora leaned forward. "Harry," she said, slipping into using his first name, "you of all people know about Draco Malfoy. You were there when this happened," she said, gesturing down at her leg. "And I have no doubt you know what the terms of his continuance here at Hogwarts was."

He gave a stiff nod. Sonora studied him. "Tell me, Harry, how do you feel about Draco's probation?" He looked uncomfortable and she gave him as gentle a smile as she could. "Don't worry, just tell me."

Mr. Potter seemed to struggle a little, before sighing and looking straight at her. "I think it really stinks, Professor," he said bluntly.

She kept her eyes on him. "What part? That he's still here or the terms themselves?"

"Both," he said, and then looked frustrated. "Which makes no sense."

Sonora relaxed, just a bit. "Actually it makes perfect sense, Mr. Potter," she said, sitting back in her chair. 

He gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's perfectly natural to think that someone who could act as Mr. Malfoy did should no longer be allowed to continue as he had before," she said, propping her chin on one hand. "I certainly was angry enough to want to do some very nasty things to him." He smiled at that, clearly knowing what she meant.

"But at the same time, I also can look past the action itself to the reason behind it," Sonora went on quietly. "And there, Harry, I can see that there is a boy who did not really understand what he did. And so I can look at his punishment as all the more severe for Mr. Malfoy's having to remain here and face the consequences."

Mr. Potter was silent a second. "So Draco's real punishment was having to… face the consequences," he finally said. 

Sonora nodded. "I think you understand." She dropped her fist and looked at those carefully guarded green eyes. "And no one can argue that Mr. Malfoy's particular punishment is not a fun one. In fact, it would probably be a cause for real pity in anyone who was not as universally disliked as he is."

He was caught between agreeing with her and clinging to his deep-rooted dislike of the other boy. "Harry," Sonora said gently. "I am not asking you to suddenly _like_ Draco Malfoy. Particularly since he is not very likely to suddenly consider you a bosom friend." There was a faint curl to his mouth at that. "All I am asking of you is to give Mr. Malfoy the chance to prove himself. He has had neither need or opportunity to truly do so before."

Mr. Potter's eyes suddenly flashed with humor, and Sonora caught her breath. Oh yes, she could see how this boy could inspire the kind of friendship she'd sensed around him and his two friends. And, she thought with an inner laugh, he would break hearts with those eyes someday. "I won't hex him or anything, Professor."

Sonora smiled back. "Then I should be able to sleep easily and imagine all my students passing with spectacular grades," she said. He grinned back at her, a look that made him so mischievous and adult while being so young at the same time. "Go on, go to dinner, Mr. Potter," she said and watched with amusement as he beat a hasty retreat.

~~~~~~~

"You did WHAT?" Severus said, nearly dropping the bowl of mashed potatoes in his plate. 

Sonora gave the potatoes a pointed look. "What part didn't you understand? I have assigned Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to complete their final together."

Severus stared at her a long moment, quite simply shocked. He knew Sonora was trying to ease Draco's way, and was trying to teach respect even where there was no liking, but still… "There won't be a classroom left," he muttered, dishing her some potatoes. "Good god, we'll be lucky if we can find all the pieces of them when it's over. Draco'll be expelled!"

Sonora shook her head as she reached for the platter of brisket that was being passed down the table. "No, I think you're wrong," she argued, and he resisted the urge to pull his hair. "Draco has kept a very firm grip on himself these last few weeks, and Merlin knows he's had ample temptation to retaliate."

Severus had to admit that was true. Nearly every day, Draco had grimly made his way to his classes, covered in various hexes. He'd managed to ignore taunts and ridicule from other students, particularly the Gryffindors. But Severus had kept a close eye on the boy, and could see the strain was wearing on him. Draco was having to go from very little control to near perfect. He wasn't sure how long it would be until Malfoy simply cracked. 

"Plus," Sonora was continuing in her most persuasive academic voice. Personally, he found her _other_ persuasive techniques much more to his tastes, he thought with a smirk. "I think Mr. Potter may still surprise you."

Severus grunted, feeling any good mood he'd had going evaporate at the damn name of Potter once again. "I am amazed that Potter hasn't pulled something yet," he muttered.

Sonora shook her head as she began to eat. "I don't think he's going to," she insisted. "I spoke to him after I told the boys they would be paired together. He's not a stupid boy, Severus, and I believe Professor Dumbledore is right, he is one with a great deal of heart."

He snorted, stabbing at his brisket as if he could take it all out on the piece of meat. "I am so damned tired of hearing about that boy and how wonderful he is," he muttered under his breath.

"Tough," Sonora said beside him and Severus resisted the urge to flinch. He hadn't thought she could hear him. She sounded irritated. "I get the impression he's more than a little tired of it, as well. I refuse to judge him from heresy, just like I refuse to judge you."

As always, thoughts like those made Severus soften. "You're too damned good," he said softly. "Why do you even bother with me?"

He caught a glimmer of a smile out of the corner of his eye. "You're cute," she said blandly and took a bite of her dinner while Severus struggled to smother his laugh.

~~~~~~~

Severus waited until Sonora was deeply asleep, curled down in his bedcovers like a child, before slipping from his bed. Quietly he pulled on just his pair of sleeping pants before sneaking out into the dark Potions classroom. 

He stepped over to the cauldron he'd kept simmering in a corner for the past few weeks. Sonora had asked him at one point what he was working on, and he'd put her off by saying 'a project' and left it at that. She hadn't prodded, but he knew she was curious.

Severus lifted the lid and tested the warmth of the pale pink liquid inside. Still not right. Dammit, he cursed silently. He had not been able to find anything else that might protect her. Just this, and it was so arcane, he wasn't sure it would work. The last recorded successful brewing had been nearly seven hundred years ago. It was rather arrogant of him to assume he could succeed where generations of masters had failed.

Severus gritted his teeth. But he would succeed. Because he could not face the idea of the alternative. Once more, he summoned the book from its spot on the bottom of the shelf. Flipping it open, he laboriously translated the Latin, struggling with the words chosen and their meaning. Did the creator have to write in riddles? It was the last verse that was giving him so much trouble.

_Where one truly loves, shall come no harm_

_Safety shall embrace the lov'ed one_

_As lover's heart will protect and charm_

_And from injury keep when strength be done._

Severus scowled at those lines. They meant a missing ingredient, he was sure of it. But what, he wondered for the millionth time. There was really no clue given.

He slumped down to sit in his desk chair, staring at the page. _Where one truly loves_… he loved her, he knew. It sat inside him and just craved to be let out. It was like nothing he'd ever known or dreamt before. It was light and joy and a terrible pleasure, and he hated having to keep it locked away for her safety. He wanted to claim her as his own, in front of everyone. 

Safety shall embrace the lov'ed one… well, that was the whole point, wasn't it? Something she could use to protect her from the evil that stalked him. 

_As lover's heart will protect and charm / And from injury keep when strength be done_. This was what his eyes kept returning to. Severus sighed and looked away from the open book. He was starting to fear he would not be able to find the answer, not before he needed it. He kept feeling he was riding a wave of luck that he had not been exposed before now, that Sonora had not been targeted as his weakness. True, he had been very careful, but how could one completely hide such a feeling? 

Idly, he twirled his wand in his fingers, eyes dropping to the book again. _Protect and charm_… then Severus stiffened. Of course. It suddenly made sense, such perfect sense. Elegantly simple and tremendously complicated at once. 

He realized his heart was pounding, and took a deep steadying breath. Then he raised his wand and laid the tip against his chest. "_Habeus mea cor_," he said.


	14. Chapter 14 Conflict and Collaboration

Shahrezad1 – What IS Snape doing? Tsk, tsk, you expect me to reveal all my secrets so soon? I'm only halfway into this story!

AddisonRae, Jade, Jade Merlin, Mademoiselle Morte – Why thank you, ladies. *bowing* Here's your next chapter.

Chaosdreams – you actually went and looked up the translation? Wow, you ARE motivated. Ahh, don't tell anyone, ok? It's kinda important later…

Kurtfan – There's nothing like a good cliffhanger to make my day…. *sigh* I know this one isn't quite as nice, but still…

Chapter 14

Sonora smiled at Draco as he stood in front of her desk. "Did you finish the reading I gave you?" she asked him as she began to sort through the papers on her desk.

"Yes," Draco said. Sonora thought she caught a hint of resentment in his voice. He still hadn't forgiven her for pairing him with Mr. Potter for his final, she thought wearily. That conversation had been several days ago, and the final was tomorrow. Hopefully it would all go without a hitch and he would get over his temper. 

For now, she ignored it. "Then explain to me Potions with Intent," she said, sitting back and fixing her eyes on the boy.

Draco took a breath, the resentment fading a little from his eyes as he turned his attention to something he seemed to truly enjoy. "Potions with Intent are potions that will only work for one specific person, and have to be brewed by someone who intends them for that person," he said.

Sonora nodded, pleased. He had done his reading. "Give me an example," she said.

Draco seemed to flush a little, and she had to resist raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Love potions," he said. 

Sonora stifled a smile. Teenaged boys and love. They went together like oil and water. "Go on," she said.

He dropped his eyes and elaborated. "Umm… like the True Heart Potion. The brewer has to brew it for one person, and have the intention of wishing that person to discover their true love. Otherwise it doesn't work."

Sonora smiled. "Very good," she said. "What about another type of potion?"

Draco seemed to think. "There are some defense potions," he said slowly. "Brewed to protect people from allergies or mice or things like that."

Sonora nodded. "Very good. And one more…" she trailed off. Actually, there were two, but she wasn't about to bring up Dark Potions.

Draco stared at the top of her desk as he seemed to be wracking his brain. "I don't remember," he finally mumbled.

Sonora chuckled. "Never mind, you did very well to remember all that. You must have paid a great deal of attention to the footnotes to remember the True Heart Potion," she said with a smile. His eyes raised to hers again and she tried to convey her encouragement. "The third kind is seldom used, simply because they are rather outdated. Healing potions," she told him.

The boy nodded, eyes lighting. "They were used in the Middle ages, before healing charms were really developed."

"Excellent," Sonora said, very pleased indeed. "Five points to Slytherin for your attention to detail, Mr. Malfoy." Once again, Draco seemed to flush with pleasure at his gaining points. Sonora had been careful not to dole points out every time he succeeded in a task. She wanted him to feel he had truly earned every point.

"What I am working on," she told him, gesturing for Draco to take a seat, "is building a Potion with Intent. At first," she reminisced, scowling a little as she remembered those early failures. Including the one that had taken off the roofs of that village in Siberia. "At first I didn't realize what I was trying to create required that level of specificity. And once I did, my task became that much harder."

She leveled a look at the boy. "Why would that be?"

Draco took a quick breath. "Because the brewer has to be absolutely clear on his or her intention," he said, eagerness in his voice. "If they're not really sure or really specific about what they're trying to do, it won't work and lots of times backfires."

Sonora beamed. "You really have an aptitude for this, Mr. Malfoy. Very well done, indeed." She didn't miss the way he flushed again. "So, now my difficulty has become adjusting the ingredients to the proper proportions for a single Intent. Because I am working with a highly volatile mixture, that has cause some… difficulties." She remembered Severus turning purple and chuckled.

Looking at Draco again, she winked. "Someday, ask Professor Snape about the time he walked in and startled me while I was working." Draco's mouth fell open at that and was quickly snapped shut.

"Here is what your task shall be," Sonora said, shaking off the pleasant memory. "While you're here over break, you will take notes while I attempt to refine this mixture. I'll need your help in preparing ingredients, some of which you will have to read about before you touch." She gave him a stern look. "On no account are you to touch my cauldron, for any reason. Is that clear?"

He nodded, not looking as if he minded the restriction that much. "Please, Professor," he said, seeming unable to keep it in. "What are you trying to create?"

Sonora paused, studying the boy. His father, Severus had told her, was Voldemort's right hand man. Could the son be trusted with her information?

Not yet, she decided reluctantly. He would have to prove himself first. "I can't tell you that right now," she said quietly. "Suffice to say it is a sort of defense potion. One that could save lives, if done correctly." The boy's eyes widened at that, and Sonora regretted telling him even that much. But she was trying to win the boy's trust…

"Anything you learn, Draco, must be kept in strict confidence," she said softly. "I have guarded my research for four years. I am trusting you to not send all that to waste."

His face flushed once more. "I won't, Professor," he said, and for that moment, his eyes were clear, eager, excited and totally honest. It was one of the few times Sonora had ever seen him let go of his guards of pride and ingrained prejudice. She beamed at him. 

"Excellent," she said. "Well, then, go on and study for your finals. Everything is ready for tomorrow here."

Draco got up but lingered a minute at the classroom door. Sonora looked over at him as she reached for her cane. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she said.

The boy opened his mouth and then closed it. He flushed scarlet and looked down at the floor. "Thanks," he muttered, and then was gone.

Sonora was left to stand and stare at the empty doorway. She slowly started to smile. Perhaps this boy was beginning to find his way, after all. 

~~~~~~~

Severus came stomping into the dungeons, muttering under his breath all the things he'd like to do to the Weasley twins. Beginning with removing their tongues and ending with locking their legs, he thought darkly. Frankly, it wasn't fair that they continued to target him even when not in his classes.

Sonora looked up at him as he slammed the door behind him. "Oh, dear," she said, sounding a little too amused for his taste. 

Severus glared at her. "Not one word!" he ordered, pointing his finger.

She just sat there at her desk and covered her mouth with one hand, eyes laughing above it. He snorted and stomped over to his office, flinging the door open hard enough to make the glass vials rattle on the shelves. Behind him, he could hear choking sounds and sourly reflected that Sonora should have gotten her share of amusement tonight.

He rummaged through his supply of antidotes. He'd come up with quite a wide variety of them, thanks to Fred and George Weasley. Pulling out a purple bottle, he unstoppered it and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

He sighed with relief as he felt the potion begin to work. The horns protruding from his head began to shrink, and the forked tail sticking through the back of his robes sizzled for a moment before vanishing in a puff of red smoke.

Raking his hands through his now normal hair, Severus stepped back out into the classroom and fixed Sonora with a deceptively mild glance. "So you found my predicament funny, did you?" he said in a smooth voice.

Sonora was busy wiping away tears. "Oh dear, Severus, if you could have seen…" she sighed.

He walked closer, being very careful not to alarm her. Oh, he'd get her for laughing at this one. "Actually I did," he said. "They slipped something into my drink while I was in the Great Hall. It's currently decorated with quite a wall of mirrors for that blasted Ball tomorrow."

Sonora began to snicker again. "They're terrible, really," she tried to tell him, but her sincerity was a little suspect as she was laughing while she talked.

Severus just smirked, and then leaned down and scooped her up in his arms. "We'll see how long you laugh at me," he said as she gave a squeak of surprise as he tossed her over one shoulder.

"Severus!" she exclaimed, laugher still ringing in her voice. "I was working…"

He snorted as he strode toward his bedroom. "Madam, I can promise you it'll still be there in the morning," he said with a smirk, and a pat to her posterior as she hung over his shoulder. "Meanwhile, I have something else that requires your attention."

Her laugh now was a little husky, but still with that clear, ringing happiness that so seemed to characterize her. "Well, then, in that case," she said. Severus jumped a little as he felt her hands on his own rear end. "The least I can do is take a look," she finished.

He chuckled now, himself, a little thickly. He'd been waiting all day to get back to her arms. "At the very least," he murmured before dumping her on his bed and following her down. A second later, he lost himself in a haze of murmured soft words and kisses. If he could stay here all his life, he would die a happy man.

~~~~~~~

Sonora carefully watched her class work. This was their last exam of the term, and she knew they were all chaffing to be done. At the same time, she didn't want any inattention to detail causing accidents. Severus had selected a tricky potion for the fifth-year finals, one intended to form artificial limbs for amputee patients. 

Her eyes wandered over the pairs of students. Miss Granger was working with Mr. Snyder from Slytherin. Mr. Weasley had been paired with Mr. Thomas. Mr. Longbottom was frowning over his cauldron with Miss Parkinson. So far, there had been no fights, no calamities. Just rather stifled conversation in low voices as partners tried to pass her class. 

Her eyes moved to Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. The class had frozen when she had announced that pair, and Mr. Weasley had looked like he was going to explode. Mr. Potter, however, had shook his head at his friend and very quietly and calmly gathered his things and taken his seat next to Draco. Mr. Malfoy had been dead silent through the whole process.

And now… both boys were looking reserved and avoiding each others eyes. But they were also working well, both having seemed to have decided that the best thing to do would be to get the task completed as quickly as possible.

Sonora smiled as she watched the students work. Other pairs would sometimes glance up at her, sometimes glance at the unlikely star pair in the middle of the room. Perhaps they would all learn something from the boys' ability to look past differences and perform well. 

She glanced at the clock. Only a few minutes left. "Five minutes," she warned the class. The muttering inched up a little as students began to rapidly recheck proportions and temperatures and color of liquid. 

Sonora let her mind slip a little as she watched. Tonight was the Yule Ball, and then tomorrow students left to go on break. Only a few would remain at Hogwarts over the holidays. Draco Malfoy was one, and she had been informed that Mr. Potter and the Weasley children were several more. There was a handful of Hufflepuff second-years, and two of the Ravenclaw seventh-years would remain. All in all, it should be a fairly pleasant holiday, she thought.

Of course, one of the problems floating about Sonora's mind was what to do about Christmas. She had had no opportunity to do any shopping since she'd arrived at Hogwarts. She'd have to see about taking a trip down to Hogsmead before the holiday arrived. 

Sonora glanced at the clock again. "Your time is up," she announced and ignored the soft groan from various parts of the room. "Please remove your cauldrons from the heat and fill the bottle you have been provided with. Do not forget the Unbreakable Charm and to seal the bottle tightly." There was a flurry of activity as the students did so. Sonora watched, glancing at various bottles. Most seemed to have the proper color and consistency, although Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Finnigan looked a little suspect. Mr. Longbottom's bottle, she noted with pleasure, was the right shade of pink.

"Once you have finished, clean your workspace, and you are excused," she said. Sonora smiled at the class. "Enjoy the Ball tonight, and have a very happy holiday break tomorrow."

It did not take long for the students to vanish from her room, calling trailing "Happy Holidays!" at her as they went. Sonora gathered herself and stood, before beginning to limp across the room to collect the bottles of finished potion.

"Would you like help with that, Professor Stone?" Miss Granger stopped to offer. Mr. Weasley was already at the door, hovering impatiently. 

Sonora smiled at the girl. "Not to fear, Miss Granger, I have every intention of floating these bottles right onto my desk for immediate grading." The girl blushed. "You'll see the grades posted before you leave tomorrow."

Mr. Weasley muttered at his friend from the doorway. "Geeze, 'Mione, it's not like you've failed or anything."

Miss Granger turned and scowled at her friend as she moved toward him. "Just because I want to know how I did, Ron…"

Sonora turned her attention to the table where Mr. Potter was finishing gathering his things, and Mr. Malfoy was silently cleaning the table. "Gentlemen," she said softly. "Well done." Both sets of eyes met hers, and she nodded at them before continuing on the back of the room.

As the last of the students slipped away, Sonora cast a quick labeling charm on the bottles before murmuring "_wingardium leviosa_," and landing the bottles in neat, precise rows on her desk. The door opened as she was doing so, and Sonora glance up to smile as Severus entered the room.

"Well? Any bloodshed?" he asked, ducking a line of bottles and dropping into his own chair.

Sonora chuckled. "Oh, ye of little faith," she said, somewhat smugly as she began to limp toward her desk. "Not one incident."

Severus' eyebrows rose. "That _is_ impressive," he murmured. He rose and pulled out her chair as she rounded her desk. "Did they all pass?"

Sonora rolled her eyes at him as she came to a stop next to him and her chair. "Does it look like I've graded them yet?" she asked.

He gave her a smirk. "I figured you'd have passed them all on principle," he said.

"Jerk," she told him, before reaching up to grasp the front of his robes firmly. He bent his head and kissed her, lips firm and warm against her own, making her sigh in pleasure.

She wouldn't have moved at all, except there came a knock at the classroom door, and Sonora jumped, letting go of Severus' robes and loosing her balance for a moment. Severus reached out and easily caught her as the door opened.

"Professor Stone? Dumbledore said I would find you down here," a familiar voice began before stopping.

Sonora turned to face the speaker, and felt her face light up. "Mr. Lupin!" she exclaimed, pleased. "Oh, I'm so glad to get to see you again!"

Mr. Lupin smiled at her before his glance flicked to Severus, standing still and quiet behind her. "Please, call me Remus," he said, eyes dropping to hers again with a kind look. "I am here at Hogwarts for a few hours or so, and wanted to see how you've recovered." His eyes fell to the cane in her hand and he frowned. "I would have thought you'd be done with that," he said.

Sonora grimaced as she limped toward him. "I had a… setback," she admitted. "I'm afraid this is permanent." She gave him a sunny smile. "No matter," she said. "I never did get to thank you, you know."

Remus chuckled as he took her hand. "I think you had other things on your mind at the time." His eyes moved once more to where Severus had been standing. "Severus," he said in a pleasant voice. Sonora could hear the edge beneath it, and wondered at it. "It's always a pleasure to see you, as well."

"Don't bother, Lupin," Severus said in a cold voice. Sonora turned to look at him in surprise. His face was cold and hard and his eyes flat. "I have work to do, and no time to exchange meaningless conversation." And as Sonora watched in amazement, he turned and strode off to the dark confines of his office.

Remus shook his head. "Severus always was charming," he said, voice a little dry. He turned to smile back down at her. "Actually, Dumbledore also asked that I bring you up for tea," he said. "Apparently the teachers are gathering for some post-exam cheer and he wanted you and," his eyes flicked back to the office door, "Severus to join them."

Sonora forced a smile. "I'll just go tell Severus, and then I'll be right with you," she said. She could feel Remus' thoughtful eyes on her back as she limped quickly across the room and slipped through the office door.

Severus was sitting in his office at his desk, scowling at a row of third-year potions. "Severus, the headmaster wants…" she began, trying to figure out his dark mood.

He shook his head abruptly. "I am in no mood for holiday cheer," he growled, not looking at her. 

Sonora frowned. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Severus didn't look at her still. "Not one thing," he said, voice cold.

Sonora studied him another moment as he seemed to ignore her standing there. His back was stiff, his eyes flat. Finally she sighed, a little baffled, a little hurt. "I'll be upstairs with the other teachers if you want me," she said softly. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, before turning and making her way back out of the office.

~~~~~~~

Severus knew Sonora was confused, knew she was concerned and cursed himself. But there was no way he could pretend to be pleasant around Lupin, and damned if he'd try. Moreover, he'd looked up as that door had opened and had seen the slight widening of the other man's eyes as he'd entered. Lupin had cast him a look of such intense disapproval, such anger and disappointment that it had startled him. 

He threw his quill across his desk and stared moodily at the half-graded third-year potions. Sonora was doubtlessly enjoying herself immensely with the werewolf, Lupin being such a hero in her eyes. 

His office door flew open with a crash as he picked the quill up again and Severus looked up, considerably startled as the man in question stalked into his office. "What," Lupin said in a quiet, precise voice, "do you think you are doing?"

Severus felt his hackles rise just at the sight of this man he'd despised since childhood. "I can't see that my affairs are any of your business," he sneered. "And since I don't recall inviting you in, you may take yourself out of my office. Immediately."

Lupin didn't budge, predictably. "You'd put her at risk, for what?" he demanded, voice getting more cutting. "A roll in bed?"

Severus could feel his blood start to boil and he gritted his teeth. "You don't want to go there," he warned in a silky voice, feeling his control start to fray. 

"Don't I?" Lupin said, eyes narrowed. He leaned closer, and Severus nearly backed away at the look in his eyes. He had never seen the wolf in Lupin's eyes, not snarling at him through a thin veneer of control like it was right now. 

"Let me make something perfectly clear, Severus," Lupin continued and Severus didn't move, didn't budge an inch. He refused to give him the satisfaction, despite the pounding of the blood in his head. "I will not let you take someone as innocent as Sonora down with you."

"And you think I would?" The words slipped out despite his clenched fists, clenched teeth. 

The werewolf's gaze sharpened. "You've never proven me wrong before," he said, voice cold.

Severus matched him, fury trembling in his limbs. "You've never known me," he said, voice dark as winter. "Don't presume to know what my actions will be."

Lupin stepped back and surveyed him with a disdainful look. "Are you claiming you mean her no harm?" he asked, scorn in his very posture.

The quill snapped in two in Severus' hand. "I will not hurt Sonora," he said, knowing he was close to the edge of his control.

"There are more ways than fists or wand to hurt someone," Lupin said, without a change in voice or posture. "And you have never hesitated to use them on your students. Why should one small, innocent woman be any different?" His head was beginning to pound. "What makes her different from any student in your classes, any one of your peers? Excepting the fact that you've taken her to bed, of course…"

And with that, Severus' control snapped. "I will not hurt her!" he shouted, rising from his chair, ready to lay his hands on the other man. "Damn you, I love her!"

There was dead silence for a moment as he stared at Lupin. Lupin's face had gone still and quiet, the wolf still lurking in his eyes. "Ah," the other man said softly.

Limbs trembling, Severus could not believe he'd let those words slip out. He turned away abruptly, somehow unable to stand the sight of the man who'd forced him to say it. It was too rare, to precious a feeling to him, and to have it dragged out by someone he had despised for years…

"And how will you keep her from being caught up by what you're doing for the Order?" Lupin's voice asked softly. Still with that edge of steel in it. "Protect her from Voldemort and your fellow Death Eaters?"

Severus refused to answer. He'd given the man too much already. He remained, standing, staring at the opposite wall. Unfortunately, Lupin had never been a stupid man, and Severus had been foolish enough to leave the book out the last time he had worked on the potion.

He heard the rustle of pages behind him. "Is this your answer?" came a slightly incredulous voice. "This potion hasn't been brewed successfully in hundreds of years." There was silence for a long moment. "How long have you been working on this?" Lupin finally asked. This time there was a difference in his voice, a certain something that Severus had only ever heard in the Headmaster's voice before. If he didn't turn around, didn't see the contradiction in the man's face, he could almost hear a hint of respect.

It was that hint that seemed to loosed his vocal chords and force him to speak when he would rather keep silent. "Two months," he muttered.

There was silence again. "You really do love her," the werewolf said. There was no surprise in his voice, nothing but a statement of fact.

Severus clenched his fists. "Yes."

He heard the rustle of pages again and the sound of the book being set down on the desk once more. "Then I'd suggest you get your sorry self into some dress robes," said that maddeningly calm voice behind him. "Sonora has already gone up."

Severus jerked around, hot words on his tongue, but Lupin was already gone. He stared at the doorway and then rubbed his hands over his face. He looked down at the closed book on his desk and shuddered despite himself. Would it work? Would it be enough? Was the risk something worth taking? Could he take a chance with Sonora's life like he was?

The nausea rolled in his stomach at the image of Sonora lying broken and lifeless at his feet, simply because she'd been his. He shuddered again. And then the image switched to the one he treasured so closely, as she stretched out her hand in the dark of his bedroom that first night together.

With a moan, Severus sank down into his chair and buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do?


	15. Chapter 15 Celebrations

Ms. CE – Thank you! I hope you keep reading, keep enjoying and above all keep feeding my ego. *smiles*

Kurtfan – Aww… was that too much stress for you? *eyeing the twitching eye cautiously* Maybe this chapter will make you feel better, I don't see how you could call this ending a cliffie. Fluff, yes, cliffhanger, no.

Shahrezad1 – Yeah, I like Lupin, too. I was tempted to make him a bigger character, but that would have messed with my grand plan. And nothing gets in the way of the grand plan. Lol. Oh, but don't assume Severus is just going to be 'better'. After all, then he wouldn't be the nasty ol' potion master we know and love.

Lenore and Mademoiselle Morte – Read! Enjoy! And find yourself some chocolate and a sweetie and do some, ahem, 'making up'. Like our lead couple, I find it to be quite an enjoyable pastime for these long winter nights…. Heh heh heh.

Chapter 15

Sonora sat in the bedecked Great Hall, amid all the holiday decorations and laughing students and was depressed. Something was wrong with Severus. The feast was delicious, and the teachers were all smiling and munching on plum pudding and variously shaped sugar cookies. But she was stuck poking at her food glumly because the big idiot had walked away from her, had refused to look at her or respond to her. And darn it all, she still had no idea why.

As Remus had escorted her up to the staff room, his eyes had been a little too keen, and his voice a little too gentle for her to pretend he hadn't figured out what was going on. He'd disappeared a little while later, and she hadn't seen him since.

And now, she was sitting here in her seldom-used dress robes, watching the students laugh and chatter at the small tables scattered about the room as they finished their banquet. Dumbledore rose at that moment and somehow managed to make the hall fall silent. 

"You have all worked hard this term, and now let me invite you to relax," he said with a smile. With those words, the tables vanished and the Great Hall became cleared as students let loose a cheer. From one corner of the room, music began to play. Sonora didn't know any of the songs but clearly the students did as the dance floor began to fill. She smiled a little, wistfully, knowing that this was as close as she was going to get to the fun.

A few songs later, a large shadow fell over her and Sonora looked up from her seat to see Hagrid beaming at her. "Wondered if you'd give me a dance, Perfessor," he said, looking a little pink.

Sonora gaped for a second and then felt a rush of pleasure beat away her blue mood. "Oh, I'd love to Hagrid!" she exclaimed, forgetting for a moment about her leg, as she went to hop to her feet. She wobbled a little and then remembered. "But I don't know how I'd manage it," she admitted with a sigh, making to sit back down again.

Hagrid reached down and clasped her hand in his huge one. "No worries," he said cheerfully, "I won' let yeh fall." And then before Sonora could take another breath, he was spinning her out into the mass of students and she was laughing.

Hagrid was true to his word and his arm was strong and steady on her weak side. Of course, Hagrid was big enough that she probably could have just had him carry her around, Sonora thought in amusement as they dipped and turned their way around the floor. She recognized student faces as she went by and gave them all a laughing smile as they looked on in cheerful surprise.

She was panting a little as Hagrid deposited her back in her seat. "Thanks," he said, looking like he was going to blush again. "Not a lot o' ladies willin' to take a turn with someone my size."

Sonora tipped her head back to look up into his face and laughed. "Hagrid, you come get me anytime you want a repeat," she told him, and he winked. 

"Don't think I won't be back!" he said, before moving off. 

Sonora barely had time to catch her breath before a tall redhead with a mischievous smile on his face popped up in front of her. "Professor Stone," he said with a grin.

Sonora gave him an amused look. "Mr. Weasley," she said, not really sure which twin it was and realizing it probably didn't matter. 

He grinned bigger. "I'm Fred," he said and then gave an elaborate bow. "Can I ask you to dance?"

Sonora raised one eyebrow, definitely amused at the young man's confidence. "Do you think you can handle me?" she asked dryly.

Mr. Weasley flexed his arms. "Yes ma'am, I do believe I can," he said and held out a hand. Sonora chuckled as she took it and he pulled her to her feet. 

"Then lead on," she said.

~~~~~~~

Severus stood in the shadows in the far corner of the Great Hall and watched as Sonora was spun around the dance floor by yet another overly happy-looking male. This time it was Professor Flitwick, who came up to her shoulder, but still seemed to be cheerfully helping her keep her balance. He'd watched her dance with students and teachers alike and as the song ended, watched again as she was returned to her chair on one side of the room. 

This time it was Dumbledore who approached her, his long white beard glistening against dress robes that seemed to shift colors in the light. Severus vaguely noted that the fabric seemed to have shooting stars flying about it. He watched from his dark place as Sonora smiled softly at the Headmaster and accepted his hand up. 

This song was much slower than the others that had played so far, and Severus had ample time to let his eyes drift over Sonora's slim form, clad in robes of a rich burgundy. The color seemed to make the pale gold of her skin shimmer even more than usual, and he found himself picturing her letting her hair loose to cascade in a dark waterfall down over the silk.

Dumbledore was saying something, he noticed and Sonora was looking up intently, those wonderful dark eyes of hers catching the light of all the candles in the room. He wished himself out there on that dance floor, holding her and watching her eyes light and soften for him. Then he clenched his fist. He couldn't risk her like that. He wasn't even sure he should have come upstairs in the first place. 

Severus pulled back farther into the dark corner. It was where he belonged, on the side, in the dark. And she… she belonged out there, in the middle of that joy and laughter with light sparkling in her hair and eyes.

And then Dumbledore leaned down and kissed her cheek and let her go, and Severus watched, confused as Sonora turned to limp away. The song wasn't over, it had barely begun, and she was leaving? And then he realized she was making straight for him.

His heart seemed to catch in his chest as he watched her come toward him, all alone in the back, as she seemed to bring the light with her. He wondered that the rest of the room didn't notice how she shone and glimmered among all the other people. How could they miss it?

His hands were clenched and his breathing fast by the time she stopped in front of him. She looked up with those clear dark eyes and he fell again. "Hi," she said, simply.

Severus just stared down at her, seeing the warmth, the softness that was only ever there when she looked at him. God, how could he turn away from this? He was afraid if he did, there would be nothing left in his world for him to return to. Nothing to keep him from becoming swallowed by the dark he was forced to dwell in.

She smiled at him, with just a hint of uncertainty, and held out one slim hand. "Come with me?" she asked. Without any thought, Severus put his hand in hers and only after jerked his head up to see if anyone was watching. His eyes met Dumbledore's from clear across the room, and he would have sworn the old man winked at him. 

Sonora was tugging on his hand and he followed her, led like a tame lamb, out onto a nearby balcony. The cold night air nipped at them as their breath hung in clouds of white vapor. The music from the Ball drifted out to float around them. 

She stopped and turned to look up at him. Looking down, Severus realized that she was nervous. "Dance with me?" she asked, eyes gazing up at him, full of hope and light.

Severus swallowed his groan of need and instead reached for her. She came so easily, so willingly into his arms that it hurt his heart as she nestled against him. Slowly, making sure he bore most of her weight, they began to move, swaying to the slow pulse of the music. Their bodies melded and Severus could feel his heart pound in his chest. He closed his eyes, afraid to look and see that it was a dream.

The music finally came to a close, but they stood there in the cold a while longer. Sonora seemed reluctant to let him go and Severus had no desire to move. Finally, he realized she had to be cold, wearing only those silk dress robes, and truth be told, the chill was seeping through his own clothes. 

Reluctantly, he eased back. Reaching down, he tipped her chin up to his. "Thank you for the dance," he said softly.

She gave him that wonderful smile again. "Thank you for dancing with me," she said. She flushed a little, and her eyes fell to his chin. "I know you were upset about something earlier, and I was a little afraid…"

"Sonora," he interrupted, not willing to let her beat herself up over something that was his problem to take care of. "You said yourself, I'm a moody old crank."

Her smile flashed in the dark of the balcony. "I don't know if I used those words," she said.

He chuckled a little before becoming serious again. "I am. I am not a terribly nice person, and some people will not hesitate to tell you, I am a horrible excuse of a man." She thumped his chest in frustration and he chuckled again, touched by her refusal to see him as the rest of the world did. "But I promise you," he said, voice dropping. "I promise you, I will never hurt you, not if it is at all in my power to prevent it."

As he watched, her eyes glimmered in the cold starlight and then a single shimmering tear slipped down her cheek. "No one has every said something so beautiful to me," she whispered and then shook her head. "And I promise you, Severus. I promise you the same thing."

Holding her as if she were a treasure of delicate crystal, he bent his head and brushed his lips over hers, feeling the fires light inside him and hunger start to burn. But he had another task tonight. 

Easing back, he slipped one hand into his pocket and pulled out a long chain. "I have something for you," he said quietly. Her eyes widened as he held it up. The crystal vial was strung through the slender gold chain, and the contents glowed faintly rose. 

"What is it?" she asked, staring. 

He pressed his lips together and shook his head as he carefully slipped the long chain over her neck. Now wasn't the time to tell her. Maybe someday, maybe if the dark was ever beaten back… "Just something," he finally said. "I'll explain it another time. I just want you to promise me that you'll always wear it."

Her eyes filled with tears again, and she sniffed. A rather unromantic sound, but one that still made his heart beat. "I won't take it off," she promised. "It's beautiful."

He looked down at the vial, lying against the curve of her breasts and shook his head. "No. You're beautiful," he said huskily, and then lifted the vial and slipped it under her robes, where it could no longer be seen. He let one hand slip down to lie over her heart, feeling it beat beneath his palm. 

And then he took a deep breath. "I… am going to go roust students out of abandoned classrooms," he said, taking a step back. "You should go back in."

Sonora stood where she was and smiled at him. A smile that made his heart pound and his head spin. "I love you, Severus," she said softly.

The world stopped turning in that moment and he stared at her. Not believing what he'd heard. She smiled at him again, and took those few steps toward him as he stood frozen. She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his numb lips. "I'll see you later," she said with a quiet smile that lit the night with its glow. And then she was gone. 

Severus stood there in the cold and dark for another long minute before his breath came back to him. She loved him. _Loved him_. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to get a handle on himself. Well, he thought with a touch of humor, that ruled out his plan to ease her out of his life. He knew Sonora well enough to realize that there was no way she would go now. 

And that made him take a deep breath. He would just have to find a way to keep her safe, he thought. 

With that, he shook off the romance of the silent stars and distant music and forced himself to turn back inside. He had students to berate, and work to do before he could let himself go in Sonora's arms.


	16. Chapter 16 Potions and Presents

To everyone who reviewed: Forgive me for not thanking everyone individually, what with Turkey Day approaching, life is getting a bit… busy. Lol. 

But just to make all your holidays' brighter, here's a chapter! And don't get used to the happiness, things are going to start going downhill soon…

Happy Thanksgiving! From Ennui-EAF

Chapter 16

Sonora hummed as she scanned her notes. When Severus had finally returned from prowling the castle last night, she'd been waiting for him. She smiled as she jotted a note about checking the temperature another ten degrees. It had been a wonderful end to the evening, she thought and blushed. She was in love, and darned if it didn't make her day brighter.

Just then there was a tap at the classroom door. "Come," she called, lifting her head. The door opened to show Draco, looking like he was trying to hide his eagerness. She gave him a brilliant smile. "Good morning," she said. "Isn't it amazing how quiet this place can be?" The students had all departed no more than an hour ago, and the halls positively echoed with the silence.

Draco shrugged, hands clutching parchment and quills. "There's some of us left," he said. Sonora wanted to cheer. It was the first time he'd carried on something resembling a conversation with her, she thought gleefully. Today WAS turning out to be a good day.

"I wanted to tell you, Draco," she said, setting her notes down and smiling at him. "You and Mr. Potter had the best marks in the classroom."

"Better than Granger?" he blurted, eyes going wide, and then narrowing with a gleam of triumph.

Sonora chuckled at him. "Yes, better than Miss Granger. Although, I would wonder what kind of work I would get from pairing you with her," she mused aloud. "You two have the best touches in the class…"

"Please don't," he muttered under his breath, and Sonora resisted the urge to tease him more. The fact that she had been able to at all was a triumph.

"At any rate, that was yesterday. Today, we're going to do some _real_ work," she said, and rubbed her hands. "This will be fun. I haven't had an assistant since graduate school." She got up and pointed to the wall cabinet. "There's a oak box in that cabinet with my supplies. Bring it over here and we'll get started."

Together, the two of them began to slice and chop and powder, and Sonora began the slow arduous task of brewing. As she reached for the bottle of liquid moonlight, however, she paused. "I almost forgot," she said, pulling out her wand and casting a quick shielding charm. She gave Draco a wink. "I don't think lavender would really be your color."

Draco snorted, quill posed and ready. "Maybe if my last name was Lockheart," he said. 

Sonora chuckled. "I have heard some interesting stories about that man," she said. "One drop. Is it true he let a cage full of Cornish Pixies loose and then left the class to catch them?"

"Those were really nasty little things," Draco said, making a mark. 

"Two drops. Well, he at least looked good on the cover of his books," Sonora commented. "Three drops. I'm sure he made someone a lot of money."

"Maybe," Draco shrugged. 

"Four drops. And five." Sonora capped the bottle and set it aside. "All right. Now lets see if we can't work out the salt," she said, and picked up the shaker. Draco watched her, eyes keen and eager. She reached over the cauldron, and then jumped as the door opened with a crash.

"Oh, drat," she said, before the room was swamped by violet light. When she could blink and see again, it was to turn and see a very aggrieved looking Severus standing in the doorway.

"Not again," he said through his teeth, holding his hands up in front of his face.

Sonora took one look at him and began to giggle. "Oh dear," she managed before breaking down into laughter. It was a moment of muttered pithy phrases from Severus and laughter from her before she was able to turn to Draco. He was staring at his Head of Household with a combination of awe, horror and reluctant glee. 

"Draco," she giggled, and the boy looked swiftly at her, eyes still wide. "Better make a note. Make sure Professor Snape is nowhere in the vicinity with I add the salt."

Draco blinked and then she saw the gleam of laughter come into his eyes. "Yes, Professor," he said in a virtuous voice, and Sonora laughed again.

~~~~~~~

Severus was more than a little curious about what Sonora was working on, so once he'd stomped into his office and removed that repulsive lavender tint from his skin, he'd taken a deep, calming breath and walked back out.

The love of his life was currently still snickering over another cauldron with Draco Malfoy. Severus gave the boy a repressive glare. It was one thing to get laughed at by Sonora. Another for a student to get that privilege. 

Sonora looked up, mischief gleaming in her eyes. "Oh, dear, and you looked so nice in purple," she said.

Severus gave her a glare and dropped into his office chair. "Hah. You'd think I could walk safely into my own classroom," he grumbled good-naturedly. 

Sonora chuckled and he watched her deft hands sifting in powdered glass. "I guess I'll have to start posting a sign," she said, grinning as she worked. "'Enter at your own risk', maybe."

He picked up the small wooden box sitting on his desk. "That might be wise," he said, idly turning the box in his hands, wondering what it was. 

Sonora looked up and saw him. "Oh, don't play with that," she said quickly, and he looked over at her, eyebrow raised in query. "It's Heart's Blood," she said, "and as far as I know, it's the only live specimen outside of Siberia." 

Severus set the box down, his professional curiosity in full swing now. "Heart's Blood?" he asked. "I've never heard of it."

She was checking the temperature of the cauldron. "The local nomadic tribes believe it sprang from the blood of two murdered lovers," she explained. "If picked with true intentions, it reveals one's true love. Even more interesting, they brew a tea with the leaves that temporarily removes all pain, while allowing the patient to function as normal."

Severus' brow shot up. "Really," he said. That WAS interesting. 

She was adding what looked like liquid moonlight now. "Ready, Draco?" she said and then paused. She shot him a teasing glance. "Perhaps we should let Professor Snape cast a shielding spell this time."

Severus glared at her, but quickly whipped out his wand and did so. Then he leaned forward, keenly interested to see where she was going with this combination of ingredients. Sonora began to count as she added the moonlight. "One. Two. Three, four and five," she said, capping the bottle. "That part seems to be fairly secure."

Severus looked over to see Malfoy scribbling on parchment. The boy looked up as he did, and his eyes caught his own. Severus resisted the urge to blink at the considering look in those pale eyes, which then flicked to Sonora and back. Severus felt his heart seize. The boy couldn't have guessed. 

Sonora was moving on, however, not noticing the undercurrents that had just sprung up around her, and was reaching for the salt. "If you want, Professor Snape, you can get under the desk for this part," she was saying, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't want you to startle me again."

"Very funny," he growled, tearing his eyes away from Draco's face, now intently watching Sonora. He looked at her. "Go on, do it already."

Carefully, Sonora began to add salt, one grain at a time. Severus watched in fascination as the lavender color began to deepen with each grain. "Twenty-five, twenty-six," Sonora counted aloud. She then paused and studied the liquid. "What do you two think, is that black, or still a dark purple?"

Severus studied the liquid. "Two more grains," he said. He glanced up to see Draco studying him again. This time, he glared at the boy, silently daring him to continue to speculate on his affairs. Not surprisingly, Malfoy's eyes dropped back to the caldron.

"Draco? What do you think?" Sonora asked him, and this time Severus watched the boy flush with pleasure at being asked. If Sonora wasn't careful, he mused silently, she was going to have a case of puppy love on her hands.

"It's still purple," Draco agreed.

"Right," Sonora said, and dropped another grain in before studying the result. "I think you're right, two grains. That's twenty-eight in total, Draco," she said before adding the last grain. Severus found himself holding his breath and bracing for the familiar violet explosion. 

Instead the mixture kept bubbling serenely. Sonora set the saltshaker down and grinned. "Excellent. We'll let this cook a while, and perhaps tomorrow or the day after, Mr. Malfoy, we'll begin experimenting with the Heart's Blood."

Severus sat back and contemplated as he watched the two of them begin to clear things away, Malfoy doing most of the work before Sonora could get to it. The holiday break had started, and he had no gift for Sonora. True, he'd given her the vial she wore hidden under her clothes, but that was no real gift. He'd have to take a quick trip to Diagon Alley, he thought. And he'd have to be discreet. Fortunately, he'd purchased token gifts for the other professors several years running, so it would not seem too amiss. 

Draco's eyes met his once more, and Severus narrowed his own when he saw the considering look still lurking in the back of that pale gaze. He wouldn't let a boy he didn't trust ruin what he had, he thought, watching as Draco headed out of the room. As the door closed, Sonora turned to him with a smile. No Malfoy would take her away from him, he vowed.

~~~~~~~

Sonora was looking for Hagrid, and she'd been told by Professor McGonagall that she would find him out in the gamekeeper's hut. So now she was bundled tightly in her warmest cloak and making her slow way across the frozen ground to Hagrid's hut.

Panting, out of breath, she finally reached the building and limped up the steps. She rapped on the door and waited, shivering a little as the wind swirled. She'd be glad when summer returned. 

The door opened and Hagrid's immense form filled the doorway. "Perfessor Stone! What are you doin' all the way out 'ere?" he asked. "Come on now, we'd better get yeh inside and warm," he said and before Sonora could blink, she was whisked inside and settled in a very large armchair in front of the fire. 

Sonora smiled up at Hagrid. "I came to ask a favor," she said, pushing her hood back.

He dropped down into an equally large armchair, only this one looked like it fit him rather than swallowed him whole, as it seemed to try to do to her. "Sure thing. Glad to help," he said promptly, a big smile lighting up his face. 

He was such a sweet soul, Sonora found herself thinking. "I was hoping you could take me into Hogsmeade to do some holiday shopping," she said. And looked at him hopefully.

Sure enough, the giant of a man didn't disappoint. "Be glad to," he said. "'Bin wantin' a nice pint or two down at the Three Broomsticks, and I'd like to pick up a few trifles me'self." He looked at her. "When would yeh be wantin' to go?"

"Now?" Sonora offered eagerly. "If you're not busy, that is."

Hagrid grinned. "Nah. All I bin doin' is sitting and toastin' me feet," he said and heaved himself out of his seat. "Hold on and I'll get me cloak."

And so an hour later, Sonora found herself blissfully up to her elbows in Gladrags. Hagrid had beat a hasty retreat as she'd made for the robe shop, and had told her to leave all her packages, he'd collect them when they were ready to go. She'd find him in the Three Broomsticks, he'd added and then gone.

Sonora fingered some of the new nightgowns, reveling in the silky texture of the fine fabric. She loved pretty things, but usually restricted herself to those that could pack easily and not be ruined by her profession. That generally meant something to wear under robes, or to bed. And this confection of red silk and lace made her feminine heart beat fast. She pictured Severus' reaction to it and grinned. She'd take it. 

She added it to her growing pile of plain robes, new underthings and the new set of crimson dress robes she'd selected. What to get for Severus for Christmas, she wondered yet again. Something with meaning. Something he could keep and not worry about it endangering her. 

She wandered down the aisle to the back of the store, and found herself in the accessories section. She studied cufflinks, watches and handkerchiefs. A silver pen caught her eye with its engraved shooting stars and she picked it up to give to the Headmaster as a gift. It would go well with his dress robes, she thought with a twinkle. 

And then Sonora turned and spied the box sitting at the end of the shelf. Curious, she picked it up and raised the slightly dusty lid. It was beautiful workmanship, she thought, fingering the inlaid wood patterns. Inside the box was empty, waiting. A memory box, she thought, remembering. Meant to keep and guard whatever memories the owner held dear. She flipped the box shut again, and studied the top. If she looked closely, it appeared the inlay in the corners formed the letter 'S'. 

Sonora smiled. Perfect.

~~~~~~~

Severus had forgotten how much he'd hated holiday shopping. He was jostled in the back again by yet another crazed-looking shopper and scowled. Dammit. The things he did for that woman…

And after all the shops he'd dragged himself into, he hadn't found a think for Sonora. The headmaster, yes. He'd spied a dusty old tome entitled _How to Succeed as a Headmaster_, and in a moment of whimsy, purchased it. He'd managed to buy boxes of sweets for the entire staff. 

He stopped and glared in the window of perfumery. Sonora didn't need perfume. She smelled far too good as it was. He wandered on, pausing every now and then to glance in windows until he came to the end of the street and a rather run-down looking pawn shop. 

Severus hesitated, looking at the grimy window display, and then stepped inside. The shop smelled musty and the aisles were dim and crowed with a jumble of items. No one seemed to be about.

He began to wander a little, peering into shelves, grimacing as he found a collection of shrunken heads. He didn't want to know who'd pawned that. He was nearly done with the second aisle when he spotted a gleam of gold, hiding behind a rather ugly china bowl. 

Curious, he set the bowl aside and picked up the object. It was a small statuette of gold. The figure of a woman, slim and sylph-like, lifted her arms gracefully above her head as her back bowed and face tilted up, looking as if she were about to dance for joy. Fascinated, Severus stroked his fingers over the smooth, cool surface, feeling it warm beneath his fingers. Much like Sonora, he mused, seeing her in the gentle curves of the woman's body.

"That's 'The Blessing'," a gravelly voice said next to him, and Severus had to resist the urge to jump. Glaring, he rounded on the speaker, only to see a wizened old man leaning over the counter. 

"What?" Severus demanded.

The old man nodded at the figurine. "Called 'The Blessing', it is. Got it off a poor feller who'd had it in his family for years. Seemed to hate to part with it. Said it was supposed to bring good luck and protection to its owner."

Severus looked down at the figure again. Good luck and protection. Making up his mind, he set the statuette down on the counter. "Wrap it up," he ordered curtly. "I'll take it."

The old man smiled a toothless grin. "'Course you will. It's been waiting for someone like you," he said, and while Severus stood and puzzled the words, disappeared into the back.


	17. Chapter 17 Trust

Once again, I apologize for not responding individually, but I wanted to get this chapter up this morning, rather than later this week! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and keep 'em coming!

Chapter 17

The next morning, Severus was lounging at his desk, waiting for Draco to arrive as Sonora hummed some Muggle Christmas song while she stirred her potion.

"I really think this is ready," she said, studying it with an intent look. "What do you think of the consistency, Severus?"

She was giving him the opening he'd been waiting for, and yet he hesitated to pry. But he wanted to know, he was incredibly curious to find out just what the potion was for. He had a few ideas, having heard her discussions with Draco and knowing what she'd used so far. But he hadn't worked it all out yet. 

He cleared his throat. It was worth a try, he told himself. "That would depend," he said.

Sonora looked up and wrinkled her forehead at him. "Depend on… Oh!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I'm SO sorry. I completely forgot I hadn't explained the whole project to you." She began limping over to her desk, and Severus automatically stood and pulled her chair out for her. "I guess I just assumed that since you must have read my notes…"

"I didn't read your notes," he interrupted as she sat. 

She looked up at him, startled. "You didn't? But I'd left them out that night we fell asleep in my office…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I may be a spy, but I would hope I have more respect for you than to read clearly personal papers," he murmured in a low voice. 

She looked at him for a moment and then leaned over and kissed him firmly. Severus was surprised, but not displeased. Sonora's kisses never displeased him. "And you think you're not a good man," Sonora said when she pulled back. 

Severus was a little alarmed by the look in her eye. "Sonora," he began hesitantly, afraid that she was building him up to be more than he was.

She rolled her eyes at him and then sat in her chair. "Can it, Severus," she said. "I've heard your little speech before. Frankly, right now I'd have to say I know you better than you know yourself," she said, beginning to shuffle papers.

Severus resisted the urge to huff. Women, he thought, dropping down to sit. They always had to have the last word. He watched her with a glare as she seemed to search for something among her notes. Honestly, what was he letting himself in for? Blasted woman always had to be right. His lips twitched, despite the glare. The worst part was, she usually _was_ right.

"Ah," Sonora said, pulling out a sheet of parchment. "Here," she said, passing it to him. "Tell me what you think."

Severus took the document and studied it. 

_An Attempt to Deflect the Symptoms of the Cruciatus Curse,_

_Based on the Nerve-Deadening Potion and Combined with _

_Elements of the Reenergizing Potion, the Strength-Enhancing Potion_

_And the plant Heart's Blood_

He lowered the paper. "You're trying to find an preventative to _cruciatus_?" he asked. He'd suspected something along the lines but to actually have it confirmed… it was unbelievable. Unheard of. Something that no one had ever contemplated, using a potion to prevent an Unforgivable.

Sonora nodded, looking serious. "My hypothesis is that this will be a temporary potion, one with a limited length of affectability. But still… imagine the good it could do. Aurors would have an immense advantage if they weren't affected by _crucio_."

"Indeed," Severus mused, still contemplating the potions she was trying to combine and the ingredients she was using to do so. He only heard her with half his mind and so it took him a minute to lock on to the crucial bit of information. He froze and then slowly looked up at her. 

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Gods, she was beautiful to him, he thought in some part of his mind. Smooth pale skin, barely kissed with gold; thick, dark hair; deep, expressive eyes that were his window to her soul. And this was now all suddenly, terrifyingly at risk.

"Voldemort will want this potion," he said in a flat voice, still staring at her. "If he hears one word of its existence, he will stop at nothing to get it."

She smiled at him. "I've been very careful," Sonora said earnestly. "Four years, I've been working on this, Severus. I haven't told anyone, except now you, what precisely I was trying to do." Her smile was warm and soft. "And you're not going to tell anyone."

His fingers were stiff as he laid the parchment down. "Not willingly," he said. And hated himself. "But if he knew… there are ways he could extract the information."

Sonora paled a little and Severus knew a moment of sadness that he had forced her to think of that possibility. Sonora was tough, he knew that, but she… loved… him, and that gave her a gaping weakness. "No one else knows," she said firmly, still pale. "There's no reason he should ever hear of it."

"I hope to the gods you are right," Severus said heavily.

Sonora seemed to shake herself. "Damn straight I am," she said. "I'm not risking four years of work, not to mention _you_, over some loose lips."

There was a rap at the classroom door at that moment, and Severus was spared having to say more. As Draco pushed the door open and Sonora greeted him with a cheerful smile, he sat and brooded. He was still afraid of the possibilities, but knew no way to prevent them. 

~~~~~~~

Sonora stirred the black mixture thoughtfully. "Yes, I think we're ready," she said. Draco was looking eager. He was dropping his teenaged mask of arrogance and superiority more and more, she thought with pride. She had a great deal of hope for the boy. 

Severus was still lounging darkly at his desk. He was scowling a bit still, probably from their earlier conversation. Truth be told, Sonora had struggled to push his ominous words out of her own mind. She had finally resolutely banished them by reminding herself sternly that there was no way anyone _could_ have heard about her work, simply because she'd never told anyone the truth. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to observe today, Professor Snape?" she asked sweetly. He was the most fun to tease when he was sulking.

He scowled at her. "Why the devil else would I be sitting here?" he demanded tersely.

Sonora grinned. "You enjoy our company?" she suggested. She heard Draco clear his throat behind her and knew her riposte had been well placed. Severus had a reputation for enjoying no one's company.

He glared at her. "Get on with it," he grumbled.

She resisted the urge to giggle at his manner, and instead turned to Draco. "Ready?" she asked him. The boy nodded. "All right then. _Nox_," she said, and the dungeon went dark.

"And the point of this is?" Severus's voice drawled in the pitch blackness. "I assume it's to see if you can keep from upsetting a cauldron in the dark?"

Sonora smirked, even though he couldn't see her, and instead stretched out her hand to where she knew the box with the Heart's Blood lay. Without a word, she flipped the lid back.

Draco caught himself in a gasp behind her, and Sonora couldn't blame him. It had impressed her, as well, the first time she'd seen it. A pale rosy light wavered from the teardrop-shaped leaves, as the plants silently glowed in the dark. 

"Astonishing," Severus murmured. Sonora looked at him to see an intent look on his face. 

"They grow in complete darkness," she said softly. "Deep in caves, deep enough that people rarely descend that far. I had to go so deep, it took me a day to get in, and another to get out." She sighed a bit, remembering. "I was going along in the dark, with my wand lit, and then there was this pink glow up ahead. I doused the wand and stepped into the chamber and it was…" she smiled a bit. "It was magic. Beautiful beyond anything."

"Light kills it?" Draco asked.

"Any light," Sonora said. "A pinprick will burn a hole through the leaf." Draco reached out to touch one leaf and she watched. Would he experience the same thing she did, she wondered.

Her question was answered when Draco jerked his hand back after brushing over one slender leaf. "What…" he stammered before turning to her, face confused in the pale pink light.

She smiled at him. "Heart's Blood shows you things," she said softly. "Matters of the heart. Remember I told you the Siberian nomads pick it to reveal their true love?"

Draco was looking a bit panicked and he swallowed. "Did… did it happen to you?" he asked. That must have been some image he'd received.

Sonora shook her head. "I had a reaction when I first touched the plant," she said absently, remembering. "But it wasn't a vision… not exactly." Without thought, her eyes slipped to linger on Severus, who was watching Draco with narrowed eyes. She probably wouldn't have believed if she'd seen a vision, she thought silently. But what she _had _seen… it had been hope. A welling of then-unnamed emotion for a blurred figure. The knowledge that somewhere, that emotion existed in her future.

She shook herself and turned back to Draco, who was frowning now. His face wiped clear when he noticed her look. "So how do we harvest it?" he asked.

Sonora smiled and reached down to pick up the slender knife. "Like this," she said.

~~~~~~~

Severus had to admit, the Heart's Blood was impressive. He hadn't missed Draco's reaction to touching it, and was immensely curious to know what the boy had seen. And then Sonora had revealed she'd seen something as well… 

He had finally resorted to idly picking up a harvested leaf while Sonora instructed Draco in the correct harvesting technique. He resisted the urge to crush the leaf in his fingers as a mist swirled in front of his vision. 

He saw dark hair… felt a rush of love so deep and terrifying… heard a low laugh. And then he blinked, and the mist cleared.

Severus looked down at the leaf between his fingers. Astonishing, indeed. 

~~~~~~~

Sonora stirred the black mixture once more in the cauldron before reaching for the carefully harvested leaves of Heart's Blood. "All right then," she murmured. "Let's give this a try, shall we?"

"Uh, Professor?" Draco asked, sounding a bit tentative. "Do you know who the potion's going to be intended for?" he asked.

Sonora couldn't keep from glancing at Severus. Ultimately? Oh yes, she knew. Then she turned her attention back to Draco. "An excellent point, Mr. Malfoy," she said. Setting the leaves down, she carefully proceeded to dip out a portion of the mixture into another, smaller cauldron. Severus adjusted the flame beneath it for her until it was a match for the other. 

"We'll start with intending it for myself," she said. "That way I can test it without risking someone else." Severus' face tensed, she saw out of the corner of her eye. He didn't like the idea of her testing this potion. Not at all. She picked up the leaves before he could mount an argument, not that he would be able to say much in front of Draco. 

"Let's see," she murmured, slowly dipping one leaf in and then out, then immersing it into the slowly bubbling liquid and letting it go. "_Sonora Stone_," she said as she repeated the action with a second leaf. On the third leaf, the mixture suddenly turned red, then pink, then gave a flash of light before fading to dark. Quickly Sonora tucked the Heart's Blood away and then gave a muttered _lumos_.

She gazed down at the cauldron. The contents were a clear, brilliant liquid that seemed to sparkle in the light. "Thicker than water," she said aloud, studying it, "with a certain sparkle to it that sets it apart. Beautiful, really."

Draco was scribbling it all down. "Are you going to test it?" he asked eagerly. 

Sonora wished she could simply say yes, of course, let's give it a try. "No," she said gently. "Do you recall why?"

Draco's face cleared and then went blank. "You don't want to risk someone finding out," he said. Which they could only know if I told them, hung unspoken in the air. 

Sonora watched the boy, hating that she could not fully trust him. "Quite right," she said softly. "You have been an excellent assistant, Draco, but some things must stay with myself for now." Draco gave a sharp nod, face blank as a slab still.

"So are we finished for today, Professor?" he asked, stacking the notes in a neat pile and rising to his feet.

Sonora looked at him sadly, the handsome blonde boy, with the sharp good looks and eyes that hid the normal teenage insecurities. It wasn't fair, she thought, that this boy couldn't be like the others his age. Thanks to his heritage, his parents, the state of the wizarding world as it was right now. Much like that other boy who's eyes hid his thoughts, only behind green rather than grey. 

"Yes," she said a little sadly, and watched him leave the classroom. 

Severus' hands came down on her shoulders and he bent his head to press a kiss against the side of her neck as the classroom door shut. "You cannot change the entire world, Sonora," he said quietly. 

She looked up at him with troubled eyes, hurting for that boy and for herself. "Maybe, but I wanted to tell him, Severus, I really did. He's worked so hard on this potion, come so far from two months ago."

Severus smoothed a strand of hair from her cheek. "I'll admit Draco has surprised me," he said, face dark and eyes thoughtful. "I did not have very high expectations for him. The boy has always been a power-hungry, greedy little thing." He shook his head. "I suppose I wasn't even terribly surprised when he attacked you."

The reminder made Sonora's leg ache in memory. Severus went on, drawing Sonora into his arms and resting his chin on her head. "But true to form, my dear, you seem to have found a way into him. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if the boy is halfway to a crush on you, and that's without your allowing him to work on your research."

Sonora sighed, feeling the warmth and heat of his body against hears, smelling the faintly male scent of him that rose off his skin. "He doesn't have a crush on me," she mumbled into his robes. "I'm not hot enough."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, you are," he said.

She began to smile. "Am not," she said.

"Are too," he countered.

She smirked. "Prove it," she said.

His smile was slow and sensual and sent a wonderfully familiar thrill through her. "With pleasure," he murmured before bending his head. 

Neither of them heard the door close that last inch.

~~~~~~~

Severus paced angrily across the classroom and back. "I won't do it!" he thundered at Sonora. 

Who was remarkably unimpressed by his terrifying attitude. "Yes, you will," she countered, the only sign of their recent tumble through his bed showing in the color that lingered in her cheeks. "You'll do it because you know I'm right." She sat forward and told him again. "Severus, I don't want to take this to Dumbledore until I know it works. There's less chance of a leak if I can present it already tested."

He whirled and glared at her furiously. "I'm not casting an Unforgivable on you!" he nearly shouted. He couldn't. He couldn't turn his wand on her as he had done in his youth, not on Sonora. It might truly kill him.

Sonora looked like she was going to argue some more, before a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "It's not just you don't want me testing it, is it?" she asked. "You really don't want to be the one casting the curse. That's it, isn't it?"

Severus swung away again, biting back curses. There were drawbacks as well as advantages to being involved with an intelligent woman. Sure, you'd never be bored, and there would always be someone capable of understanding you. But then again, there's be someone who would _understand_ you, even when you least wanted it.

He faced the wall and refused to answer. Childishly, he admitted to himself. He heard the shuffle of Sonora limping toward him, and then felt her arms slide around his waist. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I didn't think. I never should have asked you."

He couldn't keep from wrapping his fingers around hers at his waist. Gods, how he craved her touch. Just the simple contact of her body steadied his world on it's axis. "I just don't believe I could do it," he said finally. 

She hugged him a little tighter, her front to his back. "We'll go to Dumbledore after dinner," she told him quietly. "He can test it on me. You can have a supply of my other potion, just in case."

His fingers tightened convulsively as the image of her writing under the spell shot through his mind, and then he forced himself to relax. "Yes. All right," he forced himself to say. And then he had to let her go as she hugged him once more before moving off. To bottle the potion, he guessed.

Severus turned and watched that slim figure moving about as she prepared the small flask. He loved her. Loved her so deeply and yet was so afraid to let the words out… Why? He wondered. Because he was afraid, he answered himself yet again. Afraid someone would realize and try to use it against him. Against her. And that was the one thing he couldn't bear to contemplate.

She looked up at him and smiled, tucking the flask into a pocket of her robes. "Well?" she asked. "Shall we go up to dinner?"

He took two steps over to her, and caught her hand in his, grateful beyond measure that she was here, loving him. In no way did he deserve her, but he'd be damned before he'd let her go.

He raised her hand to his lips, pressing a nearly worshipful kiss into her palm. "Yes," he said a trifle hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18 Tests

K – Ok, someone explain to me just what "Mary Sue" means?  Because I've seen that term other places and have no clue.

Shahrezad1 – Draco?  Do something bad?  Surely you jest…  heh heh heh.

Mademoiselle Morte, Peikkolapsi, Lillypotterfan, and Kurtfan – Thanks for the encouragement!  Never fear, all, the mush of the previous few chapters is about to get 'stirred' a little…  Can YOU find all the foreshadowing?  Lol.

Chapter 18 

Sonora stood in Dumbledore's office and took a deep breath.  The old man was sitting at his desk, eyes intent and focused.  That merry twinkle she was so used to seeing was gone, and instead there was the bare hint of a fierce eagerness that was almost frightening.  Merlin, she hoped she'd succeeded.  Dumbledore wanted this potion.  He wanted it badly.  

She uncorked the small vial she'd brought with her, and hesitated, glancing behind her.  "Are you sure you want to stay?" she asked, biting her lip.  

Severus' face was impassive as stone, his eyes cold and flat.  "Just get on with it," he snapped.  She could feel his tension coming across the room.  It was going to hurt him more than her, she thought, before taking another breath and tipping the vial in a silent toast.  Then she swallowed the clear, sparkling liquid in two gulps.

It was pleasantly flavored, she decided, feeling a light buzz behind her eyes.  "Rather like strawberries," she said aloud, knowing Severus would file every nuance of voice and action in that sharp mind of his.  "There's a little bit of…  fuzz, I guess, after I swallowed it."

Dumbledore spoke softly.  "Do you feel it has impaired your senses at all?" he asked.  

Sonora considered for a second.  "No," she said slowly, "and yet everything is a little _off , if you understand my meaning."_

"What is the proper dosage of dark water in a Rubberizing Potion?" Severus' voice came harshly.

Sonora blinked.  "Four drops," she said, turning to look at him in surprise.  He gave a short nod, and then with his face still impassive, conjured a small rubber ball to appear in his hand.  "What…" she began before ducking as the ball came flying at her.

She sputtered a bit as Severus turned to Dumbledore.  "It would appear her reflexes are sufficiently normal," he said in that cold, blank voice.  "We would need to perform further tests with a more athletic subject, of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore said, eyes still intent on Sonora, who had stopped sputtering and was instead shooting irritated glares at Severus.  "Sonora, my dear, do you feel ready to test this against _cruciatus_?"

Sonora gave up glaring at the tall dark man who'd thrown a ball at her, and turned back to the Headmaster.  She felt a flutter of nervousness begin in her stomach.  She took a deep breath.  "Yes, sir," she said, voice a little thinner than she would have liked.  

His eyes were intense and blue, and she felt herself getting sucked down into the depth of them, the ageless wisdom and power that was lurking just there under the surface.  "Very well, then," Dumbledore said, and lifted his wand.

"_Crucio_!"

Severus' muscles had coiled tightly from the moment they'd walked into the Headmaster's office and Sonora had begun to relate her story.  He'd known what was coming, known what Sonora was about to insist on, and yet he had to grip his fingers tightly together, nails digging into his palms as Dumbledore raised his wand.

The familiar light of the Unspeakable spat forward and Severus had to brace himself not to leap away, or contradictorily, in front of it.  Sonora should not be the one testing the potion.  HE should.  

Fear and panic for her clogged his mind for a bare second, before he regained a measure of control.  Sonora was still standing on her feet, he realized, a weird, pale blue glow enveloping her.  The light of the curse bounced off and around that glow, being finally absorbed into it.

Dumbledore held his wand steady, his lips moving silently under that thick white beard.  Severus forced himself to think like the Potion Master he claimed to be, and turned his attention once more to the small figure before him.  

She looked calm, although a little apprehensive, he noted.  Clearly the curse was not hurting her.  "Walk away," he barked at her, and she turned her head to look at him, surprise lifting one dark eyebrow.  He glared, covering his nerves with temper.  "Dammit, woman, to see what your mobility under the effects are.  If we are to test this, let's test it properly."

One corner of her mouth slid up, and then she did as she was told and began to limp towards him, Dumbledore keeping a steady beam coming at her from his wand.  Severus studied her movements.  He could detect no sign that her mobility was in any way different from what it was normally.  He scowled.  They should have tested it on himself.

"How long do you intend to keep this up," he snapped over her head at the Headmaster.  "For the entire length of the hour?"  Dumbledore merely looked at him, and Severus shoved back his instinctively defensive reaction.  "Dammit, she can't handle the curse," he growled.  

Sonora shook her head.  "Severus, I'm fine," she said through that blue haze.  "We really do need to see how long the effects last."

He switched his attention back to her.  "NOT on you," he growled.  She was already too damn fragile; he wouldn't have her body subjected to the tortures of the Unforgivable.

Somewhat to his surprise, she glared back at him.  "This is MY research, dammit," she told him, looking for all the world like a small, angry kitten, albeit one currently glowing blue.  "And I'll be damned if I'll hand the risks over to anyone else."

His chest constricted at the image that immediately shot to the forefront of his mind; of Sonora writhing uncontrollably on the floor as he had seen so many times before.  As he himself had done so many times before.  Her words registered, a moment later.  And something in his chest tightened unbearably.  

"Then I shall take myself off, as I am clearly not needed to assist with _your_ research," he snapped stiffly.  He turned and managed to stalk out the door of the office with a reasonable swirl of black robes, designed to intimidate and annoy.  The door closed with a sharp click behind him, and he started down the steps to the hallway below with a sick feeling in the back of his throat.  He couldn't picture what would happen in that office.  He might truly be sick then.

Such was Snape's preoccupation with his thoughts that he missed the dark shadow standing behind a gargoyle as he strode thunderously down the hall, muttering under his breath.  The shadow stayed still and motionless, and he continued on, completely unaware.

Sonora was feeling angry and guilty and more than a little irritated as she turned back to Dumbledore, who was still holding his wand steady, muttering the words of the curse under his breath as he watched her carefully, eyes deep and dark and knowing.  She sighed.

"Fine, so I shouldn't have said that," she said, grumpy.  "But he can be positively stifling at times."  The Headmaster said nothing, of course, he had to maintain the spell.  But Sonora could practically hear his voice in her head.

She grimaced.  "You're right of course," she said, beginning to wander about the office, peering through the blue glow.  "He's, well, sensitive on this subject.  And I probably shouldn't have let him watch.  I just, well," she shrugged a little.  "I wanted him to be a part of it."

She snorted.  "I probably should have left off the bit about 'MY' research, then, huh?"  She grimaced, squinting up at the titles of some of the books on the shelves before her.  "This glow is a bit disconcerting to see through, by the way.  Much like that little buzz was after I drank the potion."  She stopped and considered.  "Not inhibiting, but rather like putting on someone else's glasses for a moment."

Sonora ran her finger tips over the spine of one of the books in front of her.  _The Secret Lives of German Vampires, it read.  Did French vampires have secret lives as well, she wondered.  And what about British or Czechoslovakian or Romanian vampires?  _

She let herself wander around the room, touching things gently, leaning a bit on her cane for support as all the standing began to tire her.  Even as she tried to keep a part of her mind clear and focused on her reaction to the curse, a corner persisted in showing her the bleak look that had flashed through Severus' eyes as she'd snapped at him.  

She began to feel a prickle in the tips of her fingers and glanced swiftly at the clock.  Half an hour.  Not as long as she had hoped, but still…  "I think the potion's starting to wear off," she said, turning to face Dumbledore, the prickling starting to spread.  "I'm beginning to feel like pins and needles in my hands."

Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand then, and the light issuing from it immediately ceased.  "A bit more than a half hour," he said softly, and Sonora stared at the look on his face.  "My dear girl, let me congratulate you.  This potion may begin to turn things our way.  You have created something truly amazing."

Sonora blushed a little.  "Thank you, sir," she said.  "I'd hoped it would last longer, but…"

Dumbledore cut her off with a wave of his hand as a smile sprang to his face.  It went all the way deep down into his eyes.  "Make no apologies, Sonora," he said.  "You have achieved a tremendous thing.  Be proud."

She smiled.  "I will," she said, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.  

The twinkle suddenly sprang back to the Headmaster's eyes.  "And now, don't you have a Potion Master to placate?" he said.

Sonora groaned, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling disappear.  "Dammit," she muttered, and shot Dumbledore a glare.  "You couldn't let me bask in success a little bit longer."

His smile widened.  "Now, now, success is all the sweeter for being shared," he said, wiggling a finger at her.  "Off with you.  See to Severus, and get plenty of rest.  We shall talk again tomorrow."

Sonora bit back a sigh.  "Yes, sir," she said, turning and beginning to limp out of the room.  "Thank you, sir."

"No, my dear," she heard softly behind her as the door began to close.  "Thank _you."_

Severus sat before his fire in his chambers and brooded.  His thoughts were dark and foul and the glass of Ogden's he sipped did nothing to change them.  He had been shut out, closed off from Sonora.  She had turned on him with that angry look in her eyes and it had been as if he had lost something.

A rational corner of his mind said that Sonora had done nothing wrong in getting a bit snappy, after all, did he not treat her that way on a fairly regular basis?  But the darkness and the Ogden's and his black mood pushed that voice aside.  She said she loved him.  And yet she could turn away from him.  

He swallowed again, and then nearly choked as a sharp pain lanced through his arm.  Dammit, of all the things to make tonight complete, he thought, clutching his arm in reflex.  He was to be blessed with a visit to the Dark Lord.  

Setting the tumbler down with a sharp click on a nearby table, Severus rose and crossed to his closet to extract his thick, black cloak.  Even as he swirled the heavy fabric about his shoulders, he heard the soft shuffle of approaching footsteps.  His mood, already dark, became blacker.  

Sonora appeared in the doorway, her face hesitant.  Severus could not prevent himself from scrutinizing her carefully, seeking any sign of pain or distress.  He saw a bit of fatigue, a bit of upset emotion, but other than that she seemed fine.  He turned away.    
  


"I have been summoned," he said in a cold voice, crossing the room and opening the passage from his room to the grounds.  

"I…" her voice was hesitant behind him.  "Severus…"

He cut her off, feeling the weakness inside of him and not entirely sure what he could do about it.  He could not have it, not now, not when he had to face the Dark Lord.  "I will return when I can," he said, voice unfeeling.  Without looking at her, he stepped into the dark passage, and let it shut behind him.  

Alone in the dark, he took a deep breath and began to pace forward down the cold stone passage.  As he pushed the door in the outer wall open, overhead the dark shape of an owl took flight, gliding on silent wings over the cold night-covered grounds.  


	19. Chapter 19 Crisis and Consequenses

Mara Angel – Thanks for the explanation!  Although now I'm not sure if I was being complimented or insulted…  lol.  Anyhow.  I'm glad you're enjoying!

Shahrezad1 – An animagus?  Oh, my dear, you're thinking too much…  heh heh heh.

Mademoiselle Morte – As always, you're puffing up my ego nicely.  Lol.  

Thanks to all who have reviewed!  I'm going to try and finish this little tale by Christmas…  consider it my holiday gift to you all!  

And now…  *drumroll*  … for a little DRAMA!!!

Chapter 19

Sonora stared as the passage door closed with a quiet but final click, and then heaved a sigh.  So much for placating the Potion Master.  A guilty feeling began to grow in her belly.  Dammit.  And to top things off, he'd been summoned by Voldemort.

She shivered in reflex.  Oh, Christ, what if he was too distracted by their little spat?  What if the test was too close to the front of his mind, and he slipped somehow?  She swallowed, trying to battle back her fear.  Never mind that he could let something slide about the potion, she could risk loosing him.  Over a stupid experiment and a few angry words.  

She sat, rather heavily, on the side of the bed.  She'd wait, she thought, reaching for the fastening on her robes.  She'd wait until he came back, which he would.  She refused to believe anything else.  

Her lips trembled for a moment before she gained control again.  Severus was a strong, canny, wise man.  He would be all right.

She repeated that mantra again as she slid beneath the bedcovers.  He would be all right.

Breakfast the next morning was a depressing thing for Sonora.  Severus had not returned, and she found she had no appetite for the holiday treats the house elves persisted in showering the staff with.  She picked at the frosted bun, shaped in the form of a Christmas tree, not able to bring herself to eat it.

She sighed and pushed the treat away.  She wasn't in the mood for sweets.  Glancing around, she saw that not many were down for breakfast that morning.  Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were murmuring closely over tea and scones at the far end of the table, but they were the only other staff members present.  

Even the students were subdued.  At the Gryfindor table, the cluster of Weasleys, Potter and Granger were all surprisingly quiet.  As Sonora watched, she saw Ginny Weasley reach over and lay a hand on Harry's arm.  The dark haired boy looked over at her with a face Sonora recognized; she'd seen it on Draco and Severus far too many times.  It was a face that said something had happened, something the owner of those blank green eyes didn't plan on sharing with anyone.

Sonora wondered what could have happened here at Hogwarts in the last day that could have caused that look in Harry's eyes, and then sighed.  It was probably some silly teenaged antic gone awry.  Or more likely, something to do with the ever-turbulent love lives of the Hogwarts students.

Her eyes wandered to the two students yawning at the Ravenclaw table, and then to Draco, sitting by his lonesome self at the Slytherin table.  His head was down as he stared into a bowl of oatmeal, his hair sliding forward to conceal his expression.  His whole body screamed of something wrong, however.  

Sonora gave up on the idea of eating.  She just wasn't going to be able to stand it, not with Severus still gone and angry at her.  Pushing back her chair, she began to limp out of the Great Hall.  She'd go prepare some batches of her new potion, with Severus in mind this time.  Perhaps he'd accept it as an apology.  

As she left the Hall, she felt eyes on the back of her, and puzzled, turned her head.  Her eyes met those of Harry Potter, who held her gaze a moment.  His own was blank and intently green; hers was puzzled.  And then he looked away as Ginny Weasley touched his arm again, and she was left perplexed once more.  Sonora sighed and turned back, not noticing the keen gray eyes peering through a tangle of pale blonde hair on the other side of the room.

Severus was exhausted.  The Dark Lord had called him last night to participate in a revel, or more accurately to provide potions that would let the rest of the Death Eaters partake in a revel.  And so he had spent the entire night brewing foul potions that would let his fellow Death Eaters do unspeakable things to the innocents who had the misfortune to cross their paths.

Severus once again counted his blessings that he had never in his past been interested in such things.  When he had been young, he had preferred to keep his liaisons private, not liking the vulnerability and exposure of the revels.  Voldemort had approved back then, and Severus suspected that his control in such matters had helped to raise his value to the Dark Lord, both then and now.

Watching the depravity that was going on around him, Severus felt sick.  Dirty.  Even though he was not participating, the mixture of pleasure and pain was enough to make him feel that the evil of these things was clinging to him like a skin of oil, slimy and impure.  Dear Merlin, and he had to go back and face Sonora with this lingering on him.

He pushed the thought away.  Perhaps it wouldn't even matter.  She had turned from him earlier and he still didn't know what it had meant.  

And now, he had finally been given his dismissal for the day, with the curt directive to retrieve a new batch of potion ingredients from Knockturn Alley that had been procured for his use in the Dark Lord's service.  

With a weary sigh, Severus apparated away, a moment before Lucius Malfoy strode into the room, clutching a piece of paper and looking triumphant.

 Sonora carefully ladled a portion of the potion from the large cauldron into a smaller one.  

"_Nox_," she murmured, and the room plunged into darkness.  Feeling delicately with her fingers, she found the catch on the lid and flipped open the wooden box, extracting three leaves of Heart's Blood.  

Her hands worked steadily even as her mind wandered.  It was so close to Christmas, to a day when everyone in the castle should be happy and carefree, and yet it was as if a pall hung over the school this morning.  

She stirred with the first leaf, murmuring "_Severus Snape_," as she did.  Perhaps it was just her own mood skewing things.  She repeated her actions with the second leaf.  After all, she was not in a very happy place at the moment.  She hated being at odds with people, and given that she was in love with Severus, knowing things were not smooth between them made it all the more painful.  

She stirred with the third leaf.  Gods, she hoped he would get to use this potion, at least.  She couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have protection from the curse.  "_Severus Snape_," she said for a third time, this time the love and worry in her seeping into her voice.  The potion turned several shades, and then flashed brightly before turning that clear crystal color.  

Sonora sighed and stared at the liquid for a moment, before tightening her lips and summoning a bottle.  Careful not to loose a drop, she poured the contents of the small cauldron inside and cast an Unbreakable charm before stoppering it.

Pointing her wand again, she watched as in silence the bottle labeled itself.  _Crucio-Fix Potion_, it read.  _Severus Snape_.  

She set the bottle off to one side, out of the way, and began to clean her workspace, only to halt at the sound of footsteps in the stone hallway outside.  Curious as to who would be seeking her out in the dungeons while it was still fairly early, she turned just in time to see the door open.

A tall, elegantly dressed blonde man stepped through the door.  Far off, down the hall, she heard a voice calling, "Father?"

Sonora gave the man a puzzled smile.  "Hello, can I help you?" she asked as he came into the room.

The man gave her a cold smile as he reached where she stood.  "Oh, yes, Sonora Stone, you can," he said in a voice that sent fearful chills down her spine.  

"What…?" she asked, bewildered and more than a little alarmed as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist.  "Excuse me, I don't know who you are, but I don't think you…" she started as she began to tug at her wrist, not liking how forward the man was.

The voice outside called again, closer and this time recognizable.  "Father?"  Draco, Sonora realized.  And that would make this man…

The blonde man gave an icy laugh.  "No?  You will.  Lucius Malfoy, at your service," he said.  Sonora paled and jerked at her wrist, reaching for her wand where it lay on her desk.  "Oh, no," he said, that evil smile still about his face.  "I'm afraid you won't be needing that."

"Let go of me," she said, beginning to panic as she began to struggle.

"I think not," he purred.  "Your presence has been requested."  As he spoke, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small watch.  His fingers tightened about her wrist, making her wince.  "Time to go," he said softly, and she felt the frightening tug at her navel.  A portkey, was her last clear thought.

Severus staggered through the passage into his cold, dark bedchamber, absolutely exhausted.  He hadn't slept in far too long.  His errand to Knockturn Alley had not gone smoothly, as he had been forced to be far too enthusiastic for his liking in order to wrest his ingredients from the crooked dealer.  

He dropped his cloak on the foot of his bed with a weary sigh.  How he'd love to lie down and sleep, just sleep.  But he had to report to Dumbledore first.

He stepped through the door to his office and emerged into the classroom to see to his surprise a panicked-looking Draco rummaging through the room.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he snapped, not in the mood to wait around for explanations.  Dammit, he just wanted bed.  Bed, and then Sonora.  If she would still have him.  "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

The boy whirled about, a flash of fear and then relief in his face.  "Please, sir," he said, sounding choked.  "I didn't mean…  I never thought…"

Severus wasn't going to waste his patience.  "Spit it out now, Mr. Malfoy, or get out," he growled.  He needed to see Dumbledore before he fell asleep on his feet.

Draco swallowed.  "Sir…  Professor Stone."

Severus felt something inside him still.  "What about her?" he asked.

Draco shoved a hand through his hair, violently.  It was shaking.  "She's…  gone, sir, I think.  My father…"

"Yes?" Severus snapped, feeling the fear coiling inside him.  He strode quickly to loom over the pale teen.  "Dammit, boy, what's happened?"

Draco swallowed again.  "I think my father took her."

Severus stared at the boy and felt the earth rock under his feet.  Another voice came softly from the doorway.  "I fear it is more than that, Severus," came Dumbledore's voice.

Severus whipped about to see the headmaster standing in the doorway.  "Headmaster?" he managed.

Dumbledore came into the room, his eyes fixed on Draco.  "Mr. Potter came to me this morning.  He'd had a dream, one he didn't understand but that concerned him enough to seek my advice," he said, still looking at the pale Slytherin.  "Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster said, looking as stern as he'd ever known the man.  "What do you know?"

Draco was shaking.  "I…  My father had sent me an owl, asking about things," the teenager said.  "And… I was angry with Professor Stone, and I mentioned I was working with her on a project."  He looked quickly at Severus.  "I didn't say anything, sir, I swear!  Just that I was helping."  The boy swallowed again.  "I…  I thought he'd be pleased."

"Go on," Severus managed to whisper.  Dear god, his worst fears were coming true.

"I…  I mentioned that you and she…  that you and Professor Stone…" the boy looked miserable.  "I'd overheard you, sir, after I'd left one day."  Severus struggled to quell the nausea that was rising inside him.  "And…  I saw him today.  I…  I thought he might have come to see me."  The boy turned pleading eyes back to Dumbledore.  "I swear, sir, I thought he'd come to see me.  For the holidays."

Dumbledore gazed steadily at the boy for a long moment while Severus reached blindly for his desk chair.  All his worst nightmares…  He sank into it, knees weak.  Finally Dumbledore spoke.  "I believe you, Draco," the old man said quietly.  

There was a moment of silence before Draco sagged a bit.  "Thank you," he said almost inaudibly, head dropping.

Dumbledore turned to face Severus.  "We have little time to loose, Severus," he said quietly.  "I need you to pull yourself together.  For Sonora's sake."

Severus brought shaking hands up and rubbed them over his face.  "He has her," he said, the fear still snaking through him.  

"Yes," said the Headmaster gravely.  "And we must get her back."

Severus rubbed his hands over his face once more, before forcing himself to take a steady breath.  Sonora was in danger.  She needed him.  "What should we do?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed.  "I fear we do not have many choices," he said.  His eyes were steady.  "You must go and get her from him, Severus.  More depends on her than you know."

Severus looked steadily at the old man, who looked both sad and strong at the same time.  "He'll know," he said quietly.  

Dumbledore nodded.  "He will.  And yet I don't think you will be unwilling to risk the consequences."

"For her?" Severus gave a bitter laugh.  He would risk anything and everything.  He'd sworn it on his very soul, or what was left of it.

He'd all but forgotten Draco was standing there, listening, until the boy suddenly spoke.  "Let me help," he said.  Severus turned his head to glare at the cause, even though it was indirect and unintentional, of his living nightmare.  Pale gray eyes met his.  "Please…  I owe her this," the boy said.  "Sir."

Severus stared at the young man in front of him.  He'd finally attained that, he realized dimly.  Draco had grown more in the last ten minutes than in the past five years.  And in his eyes, he saw something familiar; a deep, frightening amount a fear for Sonora.  

Slowly he nodded.  "You will help."


	20. Chapter 20 Plots Revealed

Bwahahahaha!!  I hope you didn't all think she'd get rescued this chapter…  Nope, I like drawing the pain out a looonng time.  

Canon Defender – Thanks for the more detailed explanation.  Now that I know, I'd have to disagree that Sonora is a 'Mary Sue'.  But that's just my humble opinion.  Lol.

Mademoiselle Morte – Hee hee.  I have plans for Draco.  Lots of plans.  Well, ok, maybe just a few plans, but they're good plans!  Or are they bad….

Shahrezad1 – The Malfoys are into it up to their necks.  But what will happen…. Heh heh heh.

Anne Boney – Wow!  I'm…  well…  Wow!!  I'm overwhelmed, I really am.  I'll drop you an email in more detail, but in the mean time…  Thank you!

Carpathia – You thought that was a cliffhanger.  *evil snicker*  I got some more…

Once again, a BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 20

Sonora stumbled, hard, as the tug at her stomach ended and they reached their destination.  She hadn't been holding her cane when Lucius Malfoy had grabbed her, and the impact made her weak leg buckle.  She collapsed painfully onto a hard stone floor.

Lucius loomed over her, a sneer twisting his cold face.  "Ah, yes, that trifling little injury you sustained after mistreating my son."  His face was cold and hard and satisfied.  "You should have known not to meddle with a Malfoy."

Sonora gasped a little, getting her breath back as she gathered herself from her sprawled prone position.  "What do you want?" she choked.  She was frightened, even more so than when she'd been attacked so many months ago.

Lucius gave an ominous chuckle.  "You shall see," he smirked, reaching down to grasp her arm and drag her painfully to her feet.  "But at the moment, there is someone who wants to see you."

Sonora was literally dragged behind him, as her leg would not hold her at the pace he set.  She was yanked through a dark stone corridor that twisted its way past numerous tiny rooms that were frighteningly like cells, with doors and barred windows.  She caught glimpses of prone figures, huddled in corners or lying still and motionless against a wall as she tried to keep from falling.

And then Lucius came to a closed wooden door at the end of the hallway, and paused long enough to yank it open.  Sonora stared into the dark room.  She did not want to go in there, she realized as her heart began to pound.  She didn't, at all.  There was something terrible and terrifying in that room, and she was afraid if he made her go in she would die.  He smiled down at her, teeth gleaming white.  "In you go," he said and unceremoniously shoved her through the doorway.

Sonora could not stay upright as she was propelled into the room, and fell into a unceremonious heap.  Behind her, the door slammed shut.  Her heart pounded and for a long moment, she cowered on the floor.  

Around her, the dark seemed to press in on her like a physical presence.  She could hear her ragged breathing echoing around the walls.  It was all she could do to lift her head and stared up into the darkness.  

Across the room, she saw two points of red.  As she stared, trembling in fear, slowly the room began to lighten, and a face appeared around those red points.  A face, and then a body, sitting in a tall, carved chair.  She looked wildly about the room, as black, hooded figures began to appear, standing still and silent along the walls.

"V-Voldemort…" slipped from her lips in a shaky voice.  The man in the chair with the red eyes smiled, a slow, cruel thing to see.

"Very good," he said, voice a low purr that was sickeningly appealing.  Not like Severus' low, rich tones that sent a warm rush through her body; this voice was mesmerizing and horrifying at the same time. "I've been waiting for you, Sonora Stone."

Sonora didn't move.  There were figures in black all around the room.  Death Eaters.  She had no wand, no cane.  She had no hope of getting away.  All that was left for her was to try and live through this.

"Wh-why?" she managed to ask.  

Voldemort's frightening eyes gleamed brighter in the dim room.  "You always were an intelligent child," he nearly crooned.  "So very clever.  Tell me, why do _you_ think I had you brought to me?"

Her potion.  She knew that was it, and yet some perverse part of her, hidden deep within and grown stronger on Severus' caring, refused to name it.  "I d-don't know," she said in a whisper.

His eyes narrowed to slits.  "Don't you?  I think you do," he said, voice enticingly frightening.  "You have a potion I want, my lovely Sonora.  A potion that I have been waiting quite a while for you to complete."  One thin eyebrow slid up as his mouth curved.  "You certainly took your time on this one."

"How…" Sonora stammered.  

Voldemort chuckled.  "I am the Dark Lord.  Did you think that I would not be keeping a close eye on someone such as yourself, someone who had created potions that would rival even my own Potion Master's?"  He laughed again, the sound cruel and piecing.  The Death Eaters were motionless against the walls.  "Oh, yes, I've been watching you.  And waiting.  I finally decided you needed…  encouragement, and arranged to have you return to England."

A light came on for Sonora.  "In Pakistan…  the two muggles…" she realized, voice barely audible.  

Voldemort smiled.  "Yes.  Mine."  His long, thin, white fingers moved restlessly against the chair arm.  "And now you have been at Hogwarts for nearly four months.  With plenty of resources and time to complete your potion.  Aided," his eyebrow slid upward, "by the son of one of my most trusted Death Eaters."

Sonora began to tremble anew.  Draco?  Had he said something…  done something, that had resulted in her being here?  Voldemort smiled again, cruelly.  "The time has come," he said, voice becoming smooth and enticing.  "Give me the recipe for the potion, and I will let you live.  Deny me," he paused, and then lifted one hand.  

From behind his chair, something stirred in the dark.  A long, sinuous form slipped forward to pause at the Dark Lord's feet.  Sonora stared in horror at the immense coils of the snake.  

"I see you understand," Voldemort said, pleasure lurking in his voice.  "I think perhaps I will give you a bit of time to, shall we say, make your decision?"  He nodded his head, and two of the figures in black came away from the wall and toward Sonora.  She instinctively tried to scramble back away from them, not wanting those frightening figures to touch her, but she was hampered by her weak leg, and began to sob as she was hauled roughly to her feet.

As she was being dragged back through the doorway again, hanging limply against the two Death Eaters grasps, Voldemort's voice echoed softly through the darkening room and lingered in Sonora's ears.  "Pleasant dreams, my dear."

Moments later, Sonora was shoved unceremoniously into one of the little cells she had passed before, to crumple in a heap on the cold stone floor.  The door swung shut with a harsh clang, and she was left to cower in the dark and cry.  

Severus paced silently, feeling the rage begin to build.  "Why didn't Potter warn Sonora?" he said, voice growing colder as his anger built.  "He saw it, and didn't say a word!"

Dumbledore shook his head.  They were in the Headmaster's office: himself, Draco, Professor McGonnagal and Dumbledore.  "Severus, there was no time.  And the dream was…  confusing."

"He could have prevented this!" Severus roared, feeling something unexpectedly snap inside of him.  He whirled to glare at the old man sitting quietly.  "Potter acts like the hero whenever he can; why the devil didn't he now?!"

Professor McGonnagal had drawn herself up in her seat, lips narrow and pinched as if she were about to say something he would most likely hate.  Dumbledore opened his mouth, and was then stopped by a knock at the door.  

The Headmaster's eyes gleamed briefly.  "Come in, Harry," he called.  Severus whirled to glare with all the intensity he could muster as the black-haired teen entered on quiet feet.  

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Potter said in a politely frozen voice.  Severus clenched his fists.  He wanted to rip the boy from limb to limb, release some of this rage and fear that was inside of him.  

Dumbledore nodded seriously.  "Harry, I need you to tell us your dream again," he said.  "There may be details that mean something to either Professor Snape or Mr. Malfoy."  

Potter's head swung around to look at Draco, and his eyes narrowed to slits of green.  He looked back at Dumbledore, ready to say something, but was stopped by a soft shake of the old man's head.  "Trust me, Harry," he said gently.  

Potter was silent for a long moment as he stared at first the headmaster, and then at Draco, who sat with a stony face.  The two locked eyes as silence fell.  It was finally more than Severus could take.

"Dammit, boy," he hissed, stepped forward.  "Her LIFE is in danger right now!  Stop your childish antics and tell me!"

The green gaze flicked to him for a moment, and Severus was briefly disconcerted.  When was the last time he had tried to look into this boy?  Never, he realized.  There was an age and a depth lurking below the surface of those eyes that had certainly never been present in the despised father.  Perhaps Potter wasn't quite the little celebrity he seemed…

"I was in a long dark hallway," Harry said quietly, staring at Severus.  "It was stone.  All I could see was the space right around me.  There were screams and moans…  kind of floating out in the dark."

Severus' fists clenched.  This would not help him.  Potter's gaze flicked back to Draco, and then to Dumbledore.  "I heard Professor Stone's voice, she was talking to someone.  I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was scared.  Really scared.  And then she started to cry, and I heard this loud clanging sound."  He paused.  "Then Voldemort laughed," he said in a deadened voice.  "My head began to hurt and I woke up."

Severus turned away abruptly and paced to the far end of the office to stare at the wall.  There was nothing that would help him in the dream.  Nothing he could even fault the boy for not revealing to Sonora.  

"Malfoy Manor," a voice broke the silence.  Severus jerked back around to stare at Draco.  Everyone else in the room turned to look at the blonde boy.  Draco was looking at the ground.  

"Explain, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said curtly, struggling to keep himself in check and under control.  

Draco gave a brief shake of his head, before lifting it to look at Severus.  "There are these catacombs under the Manor…  they go out toward the river," he said, face still and voice soft.  "Long stone hallways, with cells.  Father doesn't know I found them."  He shot a glance at Potter, who was standing and studying him with cold eyes.  "The doors make a loud clang when you shut them."

Severus turned compulsively toward Dumbledore, ready to storm out the door.  The old man held up a hand.  "I have an idea," the old man said quietly.

Sonora crawled to the corner of her cell and huddled in the dark.  She wiped at the tears still on her face.  What was she going to do?  

She tried to be brave and think through the possibilities.  She could give Voldemort what he wanted, the recipe for her potion.  That would mean Professor Dumbledore would no longer have an advantage in the looming war, and mostly likely mean that her work would get twisted and used in terrible ways.  Sonora thought of some of the ingredients in the potion, and shuddered at the ways they could be misused.  

She could refuse to hand over the recipe.  She began to tremble as she forced herself to think of that possibility.  Voldemort would probably torture her and then feed her to his pet snake.  Sonora couldn't think of a worse way to die, alone and terrified and in the bowels of a snake.  

But what other options did she have?  No wand, no cane, no friends to help her…  it was quite literally, 'do or die'.  

She sat in the dark and tried to be brave.

Severus paced nervously as they waited for Potter to return to the office.  Draco was simply sitting, staring at the floor.  He had already drawn maps of the Manor catacombs, the only part of Malfoy Manor Severus was not familiar with.  Before today, he would not have known they existed.  His lips twisted.  Apparently he wasn't as securely in the Dark Lord's confidence as he had thought.  

The office door opened again and Potter walked in, carrying his infamous invisibility cloak.  Severus scowled at the sight of it.  No wonder the boy had gotten away with so much.  No wonder the _father_ had.  

Potter walked up to Draco and looked him in the eye.  "Bring it back," he said, voice stern.

Draco raised one eyebrow, a hint of his old swagger coming back.  "Afraid I'll mess up your toy, Potty?" he drawled.  There was a mutter from McGonnagal in the corner, and Draco's face smoothed over.  "I can do this," he said, taking the cloak from Harry.  

Potter's face was dead serious.  "You better," he said, before turning away to stand near Professor McGonnagal.  

Severus nodded at Draco, a bit harshly still.  "Let's get going," he said, voice tight.  Dumbledore handed him the portkey, a rather inconspicuous pebble, and Draco swung the cloak over his shoulders, disappearing from view.  Severus felt the boy grasp the sleeve of his robe a moment before the portkey activated and the office disappeared.  


	21. Chapter 21 Climax

Shahrezad1 – Cookies!  Eee!!  *quickly stuffing face before anyone else can steal a crumb*   Umm…  *wiping face*   Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much.  

Mademoiselle Morte – Ok, ok, so they're teeny-weeny little plans, but it all goes back to him being part of the story!  Right?  Right?  *clearing throat*   Anywhoo.  Enjoy.

Anne Boney – Did you get my email?  I sent it to both addresses you gave…  just checking.  Again, hope you enjoy this chapter!

To all who are reading:  I hope you like this chapter, and not to fear, the end is near!  Heh heh heh…  Please!  Review!

Chapter 21

Severus was more accustomed to apparating, and so he stumbled the slightest bit as the portkey ended and his feet touched ground in a deeply shadowed bedroom.  Next to him, he felt his sleeve released and a moment later, Draco's head appeared.  

"The catacombs can be reached through the cellar," Draco said in a low voice.  "But there's another way through my rooms."

Severus scanned the room with a sharp glance, all his sense keen and alert.  "Which way?" he hissed curtly.  He had no time to spare on lengthy explanations.  Every moment they lingered, they risked discovery and disaster.  And every moment could mean Sonora's life.  

Draco flipped the hood of the cloak back up and vanished.  A moment later, as Severus waited, tense in the silent bedroom. Then there was a hiss and a whirr, and a portion of the wall slid away, revealing a dark doorway.  

"Muggle technology," said Draco's voice, soft and ironic.  "Installed generations ago.  I only found it by accident, and never told anyone, not that Father would have been interested."

"Stop chattering and move," Severus snapped, slipping his wand into his hand.  With his other, he touched the half-filled bottle in his pocket.  Sonora had apparently brewed it for him before she was taken, and he would not turn down such a potent protection as she had prepared.

Moving softly and swiftly, Severus stepped through the dark doorway.  He had gone no more than two steps forward when the door behind him swung shut with another whirr and he was plunged into darkness.  "_Lumos_," he said softly, and his wand lit with a pale blue light.  Counting on Draco to follow him, he moved on stealthy feet down the passage, and then down the long stairway.  The stairs were stone and damp, not unlike his dungeons, and they reeked of foul, evil things.  The smell of Voldemort, Severus thought grimly.

At last, he came to a smooth stone wall at the end of another hallway.  "Well?" he asked in a whisper.  

Draco muttered something from behind him, and this time the door disappeared with a silent shimmer.  Magic, not muggle work, Severus thought.  Much more typical of the Malfoy style.

Carefully, cautiously, Severus pulled the hood of his robe up, concealing his face and making him just another faceless Death Eater.  He slid his wand up his sleeve, ready to drop into his fingers, and then stepped forward grimly.  He had a woman to find.

Sonora was curled into a ball in one corner of her dark cell, arms wrapped around her knees as she gently rocked back and forth.  She'd stopped crying perhaps an hour ago, and now she was merely sitting and waiting.  Waiting to die, she thought miserably, cold and terrified to her very soul.  

But she'd made a decision, and she knew it was the right one.  She hoped Severus would understand, prayed that he wouldn't feel she'd betrayed him by choosing to die and leave him than give in to the Dark Lord.  He _would_ understand, wouldn't he? she thought miserably.  

She pressed her forehead against her knees and rocked.  He would be alone once more, she thought, tears pricking at her eyes again.  Deserted and abandoned, this time by someone who claimed to love him.  How would he…  she shook her head fiercely against her knees.  Severus would live.  That was all that mattered.  She was sure, to the very marrow of her bones, that Dumbledore would take care of him for her.  

All her life, she'd felt the Sorting Hat had made a mistake so many years ago by putting her in Gryffindor.  She had never been brave, not once in her life.  She'd cried, wept, cringed when faced with danger.  She'd crumpled and not fought back when attacked in Pakistan.  And yet, now the words the Hat had murmured in her mind all those years ago were ringing through her head.  

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the Hat said softly.  "You're a lonely little thing, aren't you, young Sonora Stone?  Slytherin is often the home of for that… but you have quite a thirst for knowledge.  You want to learn, don't you?"

_"Yes," Sonora thought timidly._

_"And yet…  I don't think Ravenclaw would quite suit you," the hat said thoughtfully.  "You have the mind, but not the matter.  You would do far better with the Gryffindors."_

_"I'm not very brave," Sonora thought back, fearfully.  "I'm scared right now."_

_There was a chuckle in her mind.  "Oh, but it's there, my dear.  Buried deep when you can't see it now.  When you are in your darkest hour and most in need, you'll unearth the Lion inside of you.  Yes, I think you truly belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"_

For the first time in her life, she was making the choice to do the brave thing.  Not the smart thing, not the cautious and intelligent thing.  The brave thing.  The right thing.  She clung to the thought that Severus would be proud, and hugged her legs tighter.  

She heard steps echoing down the stone hallway, and as a shiver of fear began to make her body tremble, she lifted her head, ready to face her fate.  

Severus had peered in what seemed like a thousand dark and miserable cells.  Clearly, he had not been as close in the Dark Lord's confidence as he had thought, if this many people were being kept on Voldemort's command.  He thought he had spied an Auror that had gone missing a few weeks back in one of the last cells.  

So far, he had been amazingly fortunate.  There had been no other living soul in the dark hall.

And then, his luck ran out.  Another door opened, and a tall, elegantly dressed figure stepped through the door.  Malfoy's hand was wrapped around Sonora's arm as he dragged her from the cell, face relaxed and amused.  

"Something tells me you will provide the Dark Lord with a great deal of sport tonight," Malfoy was saying as he callously flung Sonora against the far wall.  He paid no attention to Severus, appearing as he did as just another faceless Death Eater minion.  Malfoy bent low over Sonora's crumpled form.  "Perhaps I should ask my Lord's permission to try some amusement of my own, hmm?" he said in a silky dangerous voice.  "After all, it would be interesting to see what has tempted Severus from his Spartan ways."

Severus' fists clenched, and his breath grew ragged as he fought for control.  His feet moved silently down the corridor, towards the two.  Malfoy glanced up, a frown crossing his face as he spotted his black-draped form.  

"What are you doing here?" Lucius snarled.  "Get back to our Lord, and inform him that I am bringing the woman."

Severus unclenched his fingers and let his wand drop down, hoping to slip a stunning curse past Malfoy before he realized his error.  But the other man's sharp eyes had caught something he did not like, and before Severus could blink, Malfoy had his wand out and pointed at Severus' throat.  

"Who are you?" Lucius hissed.  His hand was steady, and Severus had been on the receiving end of far too many of the blonde man's curses to not be wary.  

His own fingers tensed in readiness.  Still, Malfoy had never had occasion to test his own skills before, Severus thought grimly.  He might find himself in for a surprise.

"You have something of mine, Lucius," he said in a cool drawl.

Sonora gave a little gasp, but he couldn't spare her a look.  All his attention was focused on the sneer before him.  "Severus," Malfoy said, triumph in his voice.  "I knew it.  You were a traitor all along, weren't you?"

"You seem to have all the answers tonight, don't you?" Severus said, his own voice artic-cold.  "Give her to me, and I won't kill you."

Lucius laughed, an arrogant sound that echoed dully around them.  "Oh, indeed?  And how do you propose to do that?" he asked, smirk in full force.  "Down that hall are twenty Death Eaters and our Lord, Snape.  One spark of magic, and they will all come pouring out."  His smile was twisted and gloating.  "I think instead, I shall take you to the Dark Lord.  He will certainly be pleased to find I have unearthed a spy for him."

Severus did not know where Draco, concealed in the folds of the invisibility cloak, was, and he could no longer wait.  His fingers tightened.  

"_Stupedify_!" he hissed even as Malfoy was ready for him.  

"_Crucio_!" the blonde man snapped as he dodged the beam of light that shot from Severus' wand.  

The spell hit Severus before he could dodge, and the blue light he recalled from Dumbledore's study flashed before him.  The spell disappeared into the blue haze.

"Oh, she is good, isn't she?" Malfoy hissed.  "Very well, then, _cripliatus_!"  Severus dodged, and then the fight was on.  The two men hurled curses left and right, the stray spells hitting the walls and being absorbed by the stone.  Apparently Malfoy was wrong about the Death Eaters realizing they were out there; whoever had converted the catacombs to the cells they were now had also spelled the walls.  No one would hear them.  

"_Primus torturatus_!" Malfoy finally flung at him, and this time, Severus was still too far off balance to dodge.  The spell hit him, sending a wave a flame licking at his nerve endings and throwing him to the ground.  He gasped in pain, but managed to roll, pulling himself up and casting a shielding spell just in time to block Lucius' stunning spell.  

And then Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he darted forward.  "No!" hissed Severus, guessing his intent too late.

"_Crucio_!" Lucius' voice was triumphant as he hurled the curse at Sonora, who had managed to drag herself back away from their battle.  A bright beam of foul light shot toward her.  

"No!"  It was wrenched from Severus' lips as all his attention focused on his woman.  He could only pray that she was wearing the pendant he'd given her, that the potion was as potent as he hoped.

Sonora had barely thrown her arm up in the air, as if to shield herself, when the spell hit.  She gave a gasp of surprise as the air about her shimmered and glowed for a moment.  Then a golden light wrapped about her, lighting the corridor.  Severus stared in disbelief.  He had done it.  "_Habeus mea cor_," he whispered.

"Both of you had the potion?" Malfoy sneered, wand still trained steadily on Sonora's pale, wobbling figure.  "Very well, then, Severus, you can watch while I do this the long way…  _Incendio_!"  The fire-curse shot toward Sonora, only to once again be deflected by the golden aura about her.

"You can't have her," Severus said harshly, trying to bring the man's attention back to himself, hoping and praying Draco was about, just waiting for his chance to get Sonora to safety.  Dammit, why wasn't the boy following the plan, wherever he was?  He was supposed to get Sonora out with the portkey he was carrying.  He prayed the potion would last until she was safe.

Malfoy barely glanced at him.  "I don't think I'll let you have her either," he hissed.  "The Dark Lord wanted her.  And you, traitor…"  A sneer crossed his face again.  "You will suffer as well!"  Without warning, Lucius whirled on Severus and shouted a curse.  Severus staggered as he was once again hit, this time with something that caused a tidal wave a pain to sweep through him.  Gagging as his stomach revolted, his legs collapsed beneath him and he fell heavily to the floor.  

"Severus!" he heard Sonora call, but his mind was hazed and fogged.  He fought the pain, forcing it back, making the mists clear enough for him to see Malfoy lean over and smile a truly cruel smile.  

"Say goodbye, Severus," he said softly.

"No," Severus managed to gasp.

Malfoy turned his wand back to Sonora.  "_Avada Kevadra_," he hissed, and the familiar light of the killing curse erupted from his wand.  Sonora once again flung up her arm, the golden flow wrapped about her.

This time, the curse hit that golden shield, and something different happened.  Severus felt a ripping in his own chest and gasped in pain.  The beam of light splintered into shards that then scattered in a thousand directions.  Severus, lying and trying desperately to claw his way out of the pit of agony he was currently in, lifted his head in time to see one shard streak straight at Lucius.  

"What…?" Malfoy began, only to scream in pain as the sharp light pierced his body.  Severus began to crawl toward Sonora.

And then Draco appeared, face whiter than white, hands trembling as they clutched the folds of the invisibility cloak.  "Father…" he croaked as Lucius writhed on the ground, still screaming.  

The door at the end of the hall flung open, and Severus could see the other Death Eaters finally come streaming to their fallen comrade's aid.  "Sonora," he managed to say, stretching out his fingers.  She caught his hand in hers, her slender fingers grasping his with surprising strength.  

"Hold on," her voice said in his ear, sounding terrified and so brave at the same time.  "Draco!  Come on, now!"  The jets of light as the Death Eaters and their curses neared were becoming more and more, and Sonora staggered as she pulled her body over his.  She was covering him from the curses raining around them, he realized dimly.  

Then Draco was there, face damp, wrapping a hand around Severus' arm.  "Hogwarts," the boy said, and Severus felt the portkey activate.


	22. Chapter 22 Awakenings

** To my loyal readers: Here's the last chapter, and the bonus epilogue! I hope you enjoy them all.

A very special thanks to all those who have reviewed. You make me want to keep writing. 

Chapter 22

Sonora sat and stared at Severus, lying still against the crisp sheets of the hospital bed in the dim room. He hadn't moved since they'd appeared in Dumbledore's office. He'd been in such pain, she thought miserably, so much pain, and all on her behalf. If she hadn't been so stupid as to get herself kidnapped, he'd be awake and snarling at her like he should.

She dropped her head to rub a hand over her face. She hadn't paused to think about the whole mess quite yet. There had been the hasty re-telling for Dumbledore after the mad dash to the hospital wing, and then the Headmaster had disappeared to do something or another. Sonora had taken up her position next to Severus' bed and hadn't moved for the last six hours. 

A noise at the door had her glancing up and looking over. She gave a tired smile at the sight of the boy standing there, not really surprised to see him out of bed. "Harry," she said. "I understand I have you to thank as well."

Harry came into the room, steps quiet, eyes shadowed. "I should have told you first thing in the morning," he said quietly. "At least you would have known to…"

Sonora groaned, interrupting him. "Mr. Potter, is this the stubbornly noble streak I've heard people complain about? Great Merlin's beard, there is no way you could have stopped Lucius Malfoy and if you say another word about it, I swear, I'll give you detention for the rest of the year."

Harry blinked. And then blinked again. A small smile curved one corner of his mouth. "Yes ma'am."

"Furthermore, Harry," Sonora said, figuring while she was at it… "I wanted to tell you I was proud of you." 

"Why?" he asked. Rather bluntly, but that was most likely due to the surprise on his face. 

"You set aside your differences and worked with people you were not fond of to achieve a goal," she said simply. "You treated everyone with respect, and I am enormously grateful for the results."

This time he smiled, a true smile. "I'm just glad you're back, Professor." The laughter of a boy lit those green eyes that all too often belonged to a man. "I was afraid we'd have to have Professor Snape for Potions again."

Sonora rolled her eyes. "Go away," she said, unable to keep the humor out of her voice. "Go celebrate Christmas with your friends, and I'll pretend I didn't see you out of bed."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, grinning and turning for the door. He paused before he went out. "Merry Christmas, Professor Stone."

Sonora watched him leave before looking back at Severus. Christmas. It was Christmas today. She glanced out the window. It was snowing, just as it should at a magic castle on Christmas Day. The moon was out, and the falling snow gleamed, pure and white in the early morning hours. 

Her eyes fell on Severus again, and her heart ached.. "Wake up, you idiot," she said softly. "Please, just wake up."

Sonora was weary, and her eyelids getting heavy when she heard another noise at the door. This time, she looked up to see Draco standing, still and silent in the shadows.

"Draco," she said quietly. 

He didn't move, but his eyes slid over to hers from where they'd been staring at Severus. He stood as if poised for flight and ready for the axe at the same time. Sonora gave him a weary smile. 

"Come in," she said. She stretched a hand toward a nearby chair. "Sit with me."

Draco finally moved when Sonora made to get up. "I've got it," he said in a stilted voice, not letting her fetch the chair. 

She smiled a little. He was becoming so like Severus, in some ways. "Sit down, Draco," she said gently. He sat, and then they were silent. Sonora watched Draco. Draco watched Severus.

Finally, the silence was broken. "He's dead."

Sonora blinked. "Who?" she asked, immediately glancing at Severus. She was reassured by the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest.

Draco stared at his former Potions Master, lying there in the bed. "My father," he said. His voice was almost casual. "Dumbledore just told me. He's dead."

"Oh, Draco," Sonora said, her heart sinking. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She sat helplessly and looked at the young man, the pale moonlight shining on his hair. 

Draco shrugged, although the motion was a bit tense. "He tried to kill you. He tried to kill Professor Snape," he said, and now his voice was tight. "He used me to get into the school." He paused. "He didn't give a shit about me, and I'm glad he's dead."

Sonora hurt as the flatness of his voice made her heart ache. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. How did a person respond to that? How did you comfort when it wasn't wanted and a child believed it wasn't deserved?

She sighed. "Draco," she said, trying to find the words and wishing she were someone else, someone wiser. "It's ok to mourn, Draco," she finally said.

His face remained stony. "He was a bastard," he said.

"Yes," Sonora agreed. "He was. He was cruel, and he hurt me. He wanted to kill Severus and I. He used you." She paused again. "He may not have loved you," she said softly, guessing and knowing when the boy twitched that she was right. 

"But he was your father," she said. "And you loved him."

"He doesn't…" Draco started before he stopped, clenching his fists. 

Sonora shifted in her chair and leaned close. "Draco. It's all right to mourn him," she said quietly. She reached out and took the boy's chin in her hand, gently pulling his face to meet her eyes. They'd come so far since that day when a spoilt child had lamed her for life. Now a young man stared back at her with haunted, anguished silver eyes. 

"YOU loved him," she said again. "And love is never a bad thing." She couldn't resist glancing at the bed again, before focusing on Draco once more. "And it's never, ever wrong to grieve, even when love goes wrong."

Those gray eyes were struggling to leave hers now, even as his chin lay docile in her hand, but her own were steady and firm. "It's ok to mourn," she repeated, watching him. 

It was a struggle the whole way, but finally Sonora saw the crack in Draco's face, the slow dissolve into pain and grief and misery. "My… father…" he choked out, even as he tried desperately to blink back tears. Sonora reached out and pulled, hard, so that the boy stumbled out of his chair to land on his knees on the floor. She wrapped her arms tightly about him, hugging him close.

And Draco wept. His tears were stilted and hot, as if he wasn't used to crying, but still he did. His arms hung limply at his sides, even as he leaned into Sonora's embrace. She stroked his hair, murmuring meaningless sounds and just held him. She'd wanted this when her own parents had died, and there'd been no one. Now she could at least do it for Draco.

Finally the tears seemed to stop and Sonora held the boy in the quiet dark of the hospital room. He seemed content to lean against her for a while, before slowly drawing away and back to his chair. Sonora let him go, watching as he sat down again, eyes averted. Teenaged boys and emotion, she couldn't help thinking with ironic amusement. 

Together they sat and stared at Severus, still silent on the bed. This time, the silence was longer as the snow continued to fall in the moonlight. Magic castles, Sonora thought once more. 

She had been staring at Severus a while when the thought occurred to her. "The three of you are just amazingly alike, aren't you?" she said.

"Three?" Draco said from her side. He didn't look at her, and she didn't look at him. They just watched the still man. 

"You, Harry and Severus." Sonora couldn't keep the small smile off when Draco scowled.

"I don't have anything in common with Potter," he growled.

"You all have the same eyes," she said, seeing them in her mind. "You've all seen too much." Draco mumbled something under his breath that she chose not to hear. "You all are trapped by what people think of you."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, poor Saint Potter," he growled again. 

Sonora shook her head. "Use your mind, Draco," she said quietly. "People look at Severus and see what? A Death Eater, the evil and cruel Potion Master who lurks in the dungeon, just waiting to make someone's life a misery." She gave the boy a glance. "How do they see you?"

"Son of a Death Eater. A slimy Slitheryn." Draco's voice was odd, perhaps resigned? she wondered. Or maybe more sad. 

"And they see Harry as Saint Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. The-Boy-Who-Has-To-Save-Us-All-Again," she said quietly. "And none of you are merely those things."

There was no sound from the young man at her side, and Sonora left it that way. Perhaps he'd think about it, and see what she meant. Plant a seed, Sonora thought. Plant a seed and see what grows.

And then she restrained her sigh. If only Severus would wake up, so she could tell him.

Severus came slowly into the waking world. Slowly and rather painfully. Blast Malfoy, he thought irritably. The idiot just HAD to do everything as painfully as possible.

The thought had his eyes snapping open as he remembered why Malfoy had been cursing him. Sonora…

She was sitting, sound asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking chair by his bed. An empty chair stood next to her. Severus held perfectly still and stared at her, just taking in that she was alive and truly sitting there. 

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to see Draco leaning against the window frame a few feet away. He studied the boy, who studied him in turn. Then Draco gave him a nod, a faint smile, and turned and quietly walked out of the room. He paused at the door and glanced back. "Happy Christmas," the boy said, whisper soft. And then was gone.

Severus let his eyes slide back to Sonora, and soaked her in. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes, the delicate skin looking bruised and weary. Her lashes lay like fans against her cheeks. He didn't see the disarranged hair, the dirty and torn clothes, the pallor of her complexion after the pain and trauma of the previous day. All he saw was the steady rise and fall of her chest and the breath that slipped through her lips. He shuddered with the relief of it all. She was alive.

Ignoring his aches and the screaming of his abused body, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed. Carefully, as if she were fine porcelain that might break, he slipped his arms around the sleeping woman and lifted her from her chair, wincing as some muscle in his stomach screamed in protest. 

He eased back until he was lying against the pillows once more. This time, Sonora was cradled against him, her head settling naturally into the hollow of his shoulder. She sighed and cuddled closer, not waking. He smiled and closed his own eyes. There would be time enough in the morning to talk, to apologize for their argument before. There would be explanations, plans for the future, plots against Voldemort. He wouldn't have to worry about keeping their relationship secret, he realized. He was no longer a spy. 

His arm tightened a bit. He'd have to think about that a bit. It had been a part of him for so long, Severus wasn't sure he could ever loose those characteristics that had become part of his persona. 

But in the meantime, his woman was safe, in his arms, and the moon was shining on Chirstmas snow. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and let himself slide into sleep.


	23. Epilogue What's Past is Prologue

Epilogue

Severus had been expecting Dumbledore's summons for quite some time, and was getting rather impatient by the time the Headmaster appeared in the dungeons. Blast it, he thought grumpily, it was New Year's Eve. Couldn't the old man have said _something_ over the past week?

"Ah, Severus," the old man smiled, looking cheerful and rather suspiciously happy. "I'm glad to see you're back on your feet, as healthy as always."

Severus glared at him. "No thanks to young Mr. Malfoy," he muttered under his breath. Honestly, he had had plenty of time to reflect on how the boy had completely frozen and nearly failed them all. 

Dumbledore shook his head chidingly. "Now, now, Severus, you know better," he said. "Besides, young Draco came through when we needed him, even when the choice of his father was forced upon him."

Severus snorted and resisted the urge to mumble something else that would not have gone over well. Draco might have put his feet on the right path, finally, but he for one would always be keeping a close eye on the boy. Sonora was rather soft on him right now, which still boggled his mind. Merlin, had the woman no sense? At least Severus still had enough wit to be wary. 

Dumbledore gave him a look that had the immediate effect of making Severus feel guilty. Very guilty, and that annoyed him further. Bad tempered now, he decided to poke back. 

"So you've finally deigned to inform me about the results of our little mission?" Severus snapped. "I was beginning to wonder if anything had been done about Malfoy Manor at all."

Dumbledore merely sent him a long, clear look as he seated himself at Sonora's desk chair. "You know as well as I, my friend, that the Ministry is hard to move," the old man said. Severus wanted to throw something. Damn the man for being so sensible and reasonable. It was beginning to get on his nerves. 

"Have they taken any action at all?" he asked, gritting his teeth. After all, it wasn't really Dumbledore who was angering him, he assured himself. It was that damn fool Fudge, who was bound and determined to hand the government over to Voldemort without a fight. 

Dumbledore gave him an innocent smile. "The Auror division received an anonymous tip, along with wizard photographs of the cells below Malfoy Manor." The headmaster took a moment to study the cover of one of the books on Sonora's desk. "Bear's Tooth Root, quite interesting," he mused. "The Aurors were quite pleased to recover several missing co-workers and hear what they had to say."

Severus felt some of the tension leave his body. "And what will happen now?" he asked, still a bit grim. It was something, that the Aurors now had proof of Voldemort's activities. That Malfoy Sr. was dead, and Voldemort missing again. 

Dumbledore looked suddenly serious, and Severus met that deep blue gaze. "That, Professor, remains to be seen," he said in a soft voice. And then shook his head with a smile. "Well, now, I suppose I should let you finish preparing for your evening," he said. Those eyes twinkled and Severus was instantly wary. "I was most pleased to hear from Sonora that the two of you would be at the staff party tonight. Why, I don't recall ever having the pleasure of counting in the New Year with you, Severus."

"That…" Severus was left to bite his tongue and fume in silence as the headmaster wandered out of the dungeons. God help him, it was a conspiracy. Between Sonora and Dumbledore, he was going to be dragged to all the staff functions. Made to do things. With other people, no less. He'd probably have to be nice and polite and not say mean and nasty things, which, he had discovered, were truly what he wanted to say and not just part of his little spy act. 

He heard the sound of a woman's laughter in the hall outside the dungeon classroom, and his heart lifted. Then again, how bad could it be? He wondered. After all, he did have Sonora. And if he had a miserable time, he could rest assured that she would make it up to him later that evening. 

By the time Sonora limped through the classroom door, he was smiling again, his favorite evil smile. 

Sonora looked at him and lifted one eyebrow, pursing her lips. "I know that look," she said. Her eyes gleamed at him as she made her slow and steady way toward their desks. "You're plotting something."

Severus smirked at her, perfectly happy now. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, and reached over without getting up to tumble her into his lap. He secured one arm about her waist as she giggled. "YOU'RE the one volunteering me for some ridiculous staff party."

Sonora pursed her lips. "Oh, did Dumbledore mention that?" she asked, face innocent. 

"Wench," he growled, and bent his head to kiss those lips. A long, satisfying moment later, Sonora sighed as he lifted his head. 

"I love you," she said, snuggling her head into his chest. 

He stroked her hair, tied back long and smooth down her back, and thanked Merlin that things were as they were. "As do I," he said softly.

Although he had not said the words to her before, she'd known him, known his feelings. She'd known it from the moment she'd figured out what was in the vial she wore about her neck. _Habeus mea cor_. A piece of his heart. 

She sighed with pleasure and laced her fingers through his. "I know," she said. 

THE END

** A very special thanks to all who have read and reviewed! Your encouragement has made writing this little tale a pleasure.

I'm not sure if there will be more to this tale. I may have an inkling to follow Harry and Draco's stories… I suppose that would depend on what all you wonderful readers think! 

Once again, thank you.


End file.
